AU: Gohan's True Potential
by mysteryyoungster
Summary: Gohan has just defeated Buu and is now the strongest. But every time one battle has ended, there is always a new one sooner or later. Why? Gohan and Goku must find out with the help of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone...this is my second fanfic...so i have some experience...so like yeah...this story takes place right after gotenks has just defused...and gohan has arrived for the fight...so like yeah...here goes

_Thoughts_

* * *

Gohan's Arrival

Gohan walked up to the pink blob. "Do you remember me?"

Super Buu at first looked puzzled, but then remembered the boy he had blasted away and nearly killed when he had just woke up from his slumber. "You that boy I nearly kill. I kill you now!"

He charged at Gohan. He just stood there.

"You should be stalling him, not fighting him. Remember what happened last time," Piccolo, Gohan's first mentor, shouted.

Gohan simply stood there and smirked. Buu charged at him with his fist. He launched his fist toward Gohan. Gohan ducked and punched Buu in the stomach. Super Buu went flying into a cliff.

Gohan laughed. "I thought you said you were going to kill me, now."

Super Buu, getting up and charging at Gohan once again, yelled, "WHAT BUU SAY, BUU DO!" He shot out multiple key blasts toward Gohan. Gohan put two of his fingers onto his head and disappeared.

"Isn't that Goku's technique," Piccolo exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Gohan's the best now," shouted Goten, now jumping in glee.

"I know! He can beat Buu. GO GOHAN!" shouted Trunks.

Gohan reappeared behind Buu and shot a ki blast at his back. Buu went flying into another cliff.

"This isn't worth my time," Gohan retorted. Looking at Goten and Trunks, he said, "You two couldn't finish him as Gotenks Super Saiyan Three. That's pitiful."

"We only have half an hour," yelled Trunks and Goten.

"Whatever," replied Gohan.

Gohan landed himself on the ground and waited for Buu's return.

However, Buu was charging a big ki blast for Gohan that would finish Gohan in his current level.

"What Buu say, Buu do," smirked Buu.

His ki attack was finally ready. He charged at Gohan with his ki blast and launched it. It was like a humoungous Kamehameha wave. Gohan, back in the air, sensed the blast. _O crap! _The ki beam was moving fast. Gohan knew it would overpower him in his current power level. He stood there, with his arms in a defense position.

* * *

so like yeah...this is the first chapter...and its really short...sorry...but on the way...it'll get longer and better...so like yeah...please review...but no flames...so like yeah...next chapter will be longer 


	2. Mystic Mode

hey everyone...this is obviously the second chapter...so this is going to show Gohan's new strength...so like yeah...and plse review guys...so like yeah...here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Gohan reappeared behind Buu and shot a ki blast at his back. Buu went flying into another cliff._

_"This isn't worth my time," Gohan retorted. Looking at Goten and Trunks, he said, "You two couldn't finish him as Gotenks Super Saiyan Three. That's pitiful."_

_"We only have half an hour," yelled Trunks and Goten._

_"Whatever," replied Gohan._

_Gohan landed himself on the ground and waited for Buu's return._

_However, Buu was charging a big ki blast for Gohan that would finish Gohan in his current level._

_"What Buu say, Buu do," smirked Buu._

_His ki attack was finally ready. He charged at Gohan with his ki blast and launched it. It was like a humoungous Kamehameha wave. Gohan, back in the air, sensed the blast. O crap! The ki beam was moving fast. Gohan knew it would overpower him in his current power level. He stood there, with his arms in a defense position._

* * *

Gohan was soon overpowered by the ki blast and went flying into a cliff. Buu laughed. "Like Buu say, what Buu say, Buu do." He began to laugh evilly. 

"What's so funny, ya pink blob," Gohan said, reappearing from the cliff. He had a couple of minor scratches, but no serious energy.

"But, that blast should've caused make you big injury," Buu shouted. "And you not Super Saiyan, like they.

"I'm in Mystic Mode. Its more powerful than Super Saiyan Two and can be as strong as a Super Saiyan Three. Also, I was only at twenty-five percent before, but when that blast hit me. I went fifty-percent to prevent any serious damage. And I'm still at fifty-percent."

Buu gasped and looked in shock._ This kid is stronger than the Gotenks. I have to absorb the fusion to beat him._

Piccolo looked at Gohan. He open his mouth in shock. "You guys," Piccolo said.

"Yeah," both Trunks and Goten said.

"Gohan is currently stronger than your SSJ 3 form's seventy-five percent," Piccolo managed to say.

"WHAT!" both children said.

"That's awesome. Go big brother!" Goten cheered.

Meanwhile, Gohan charged at Buu and punched him in the stomach, kneed him in the face, and elbowed him onto the ground. Buu created a crater. Due to the smoke arising, Buu secretly let two pink blobs seperate himself to absorb Gohan's mentor and the fusion warrior.

Buu got up and charged at Gohan. He shot out a couple of ki blasts, which Gohan easily destroyed.

"I wait for fusion warrior," Buu shouted at Goten and Trunks.

They smiled. Their hour was up. They began the dance and fused together. There stood Gotenks in Super Saiyan Three mode. He charged at Buu, only to be covered by some pink blob. Piccolo was also covered with some pink blob

"Nooo!" shouted Gohan. Soon enought, Gotenks and Piccolo were soon absorbed into Buu's body. He yelled as his power grew.

Gohan just stood there._ Damn you, guys. Look's like I have to go full power to defeat this guy. _Gohan charged up to his full power of his Mystic Mode and charged at Buu and shouted, "Masenko Ha!" He put his hands together and shot a concentrated beam of yellow ki. It hit Super Buu, and he went flying. Gohan began to pant. He was using a lot of energy, but thankfully, he had four sensu beans with him in the brownish bag, hanging by his blue belt of his gi.

* * *

Meanwhile in Heaven: 

"Alright, Gohan. You can beat him son," Goku cheered, watching from Elder Kai's ball.

"Goku. I can make you alive, just in case your son's needs your help," the Elder Kai mumbled.

"Really," Goku questioned, as he got up, eager for a fight.

"Yes, now sit down. I'll perform the technique." The Elder Kai put his hands together.

* * *

Gohan was pummeling down Buu at his full power, but Gohan was tiring down quickly. He jumped back and went into a stance. "KAAA MAAAAA HAAAAAA MAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shot out a concentrated, huge beam of blue ki at Buu, who was completely destroyed due to the power of beam. 

But Buu began to regenerate. But this time, he had the vest Gotenks had. He smiled, evilly.

Gohan said, "O crap!" _Now's he stronger. Great! I have to defeat him. If only dad were here. Or I could use my secret power that Elder Kai released.

* * *

_so like yeah...this was the second chapter...so like yeah...i hope you guys like it...so like yeah...so plse review...and no flames...so like yeah...i'll update soon...so like yeah...and plse review


	3. Mystic Mode: Full Power

hey everyone...im updating again...this chapter is gohan at full power in mystic mode...so like yeah...wat will happen...that is for u to find out so like yeah...i would also like to thank everyone for reviewing...so like yeah...so here goes

* * *

Mystic Mode Full Power

_Last Time:_

_Meanwhile in Heaven:_

_"Alright, Gohan. You can beat him son," Goku cheered, watching from Elder Kai's ball._

_"Goku. I can make you alive, just in case your son's needs your help," the Elder Kai mumbled._

_"Really," Goku questioned, as he got up, eager for a fight._

_"Yes, now sit down. I'll perform the technique." The Elder Kai put his hands together._

* * *

_Gohan was pummeling down Buu at his full power, but Gohan was tiring down quickly. He jumped back and went into a stance. "KAAA MEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shot out a concentrated, huge beam of blue ki at Buu, who was completely destroyed due to the power of beam._

_But Buu began to regenerate. But this time, he had the vest Gotenks had. He smiled, evilly._

_Gohan said, "O crap!" _Now's he stronger. Great! I have to defeat him. If only dad were here. Or I could use my secret power that Elder Kai released._

* * *

_Gohan was tiring down as he continued his assault on Buu, who wasn't tiring at all. Gohan punched Buu back a few feet.

Buu put his hand on his mouth and yawned. "Are you done?"

Gohan looked at Buu in horror. Before he could blink, he was sent flying by Buu's, who was now in front of him, fist. Gohan spat out blood as he flew backward. He hit a cliff and rocks began to crumble on him and smoke started to rise.

"Like Buu say, what Buu say, Buu do!" Buu laughed.

"But to do that, I'm supposed to be dead," Gohan said, arising from all of the rocks. His sleeves were ripped, his pants had rips all over, and Gohan's face was bleeding. He started to pant. "I'm...I'm not done yet!" _I'm already so tired. I can't use my legendary power, yet. But I might need it to win._

Buu charged at Gohan, shooting out a ki blast. Gohan dodged it, only to be met with Buu's fist, once again. Gohan just stood where he was, holding onto Buu's blob of an arm. Buu tried to retreat his arm but couldn't.

"Let me go," Buu shouted. Buu shot a ki blast at both of their arms. At the last second, Gohan disappeared, making Buu's attack hit only his arm. Gohan went behind Buu and laughed, shortly.

He then punched Buu in the back. Buu went flying, but was stopped by Gohan's kick in the stomach, causing Buu to collide intot the Earth once again. Gohan began to pant heavily, clutching his chest. _Elder Kai was right. Going full power for too long really takes a lot of energy out of a Saiyan. I have to finish this quickly. _

"It's over, Buu," yelled Gohan. He began to gather blue ki into his hands into the Ka-me-ha-me formation, except Gohan began to spin his hands rapidly. Buu also began to charge ki at Gohan.

"SPI-RAL KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAAA," Gohan yelled, as he shot a huge Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave at Buu, but the wave was spinning rapidly. Buu shot multiple ki blasts at the wave. Gohan smiled. The ki blasts were absorbed by Gohan's wave as it collided with Buu. Buu screamed in pain, as the enormous wave of ki kept on pushing him back. Buu was struggling to withstand the blast. Finally, Buu couldn't hold. The blast destroyed Buu's body, completely.

Gohan gently landed on the ground and fell down to his knees. _Along with Buu, I killed my brother, Trunks, and Piccolo. But we can use the Dragon Balls to revive them. _

Gohan powered down from his Mystic Mode, turned his back, and began walking. However, Buu's body began to regenerate, again.

"Where you going, huh?" Gohan turned to look at Buu without Gotenks vest, but Piccolo's cape.

Gohan still looked in horror, which then turned into smile. "You've lost some power. Gotenk's has defused. And the cape slows you down, since you don't train with any weights."

"Don't matter! I still kill you now. He charged at Gohan. Gohan was tired and sent all of his ki into that last blast. Gohan just stood there in a defense position and closed his eyes.

"LEAVE MY SON, ALONE," a voice shouted, as Buu went flying back into a cliff. Gohan opened his eyes to see his father, Goku, in with his long golden hair. Goku turned around to see his son. His eyebrows had disappeared and his black eyes were now teal. "Are you okay, Gohan." Goku asked.

"Yeah." Gohan began to pant. "I'm just...a little tired."

"Okay. Your max is equal to my fifty percent of Super Saiyan Three. This is like your Super Saiyan Three. But for now, you take some rest and have a sensu bean. I'll take care of ugly here," Goku said, referring to Buu. Gohan nodded.

Buu, who was now furious, charged at Goku. He launched his fist at Goku's gut, in which Goku dodged. He then shot a ki blast at Buu's stomach, which went right through him.

"Nice try, blondy," Buu laughed.

Goku charged at Buu. He tried a roundhouse kick at Buu, but Buu dodged it. Goku then followed it with a punch. Goku punched Buu in the gut, as he screamed in pain. He cursed.

"You die too, like your to be dead son," Buu furiously shouted.

"Bring it on," Goku welcomed. Buu took a deep breath as he shot ghostly images of himself.

"That must be Gotenk's moves."

"Yeah," Buu smirked. The ghostly images shot toward Goku, shooting their own ki blasts. Goku dodged many of them and shot some of his own, destroying the ghosts. After all of them were destroyed, Buu appeared behind Goku and shot a huge ki blast at Goku.

Goku went flying down. He landed on the ground with a great impact, leaving a crater.

"DADDD!" yelled Gohan. _Forgive me, Elder Kai._ _But I must do it for the safety of the world. _Gohan put his fingers to his head as he disappeared. He appeared in front of Goku. "Dad, let me handle this." Goku opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He trusted his son. Goku went back, powering down.

Gohan ate a sensu bean. Gohan was soon fully charged. Buu got up and shouted, "Stop changing. It too confusing!"

"I'll be your last opponent, since I'm going to kill you right now!" Buu laughed, but Gohan ignored it. "A lot of people think this is equivalent to my Super Saiyan Three. But it isn't."

Goku looked dumbfounded. _Huh?

* * *

_In heaven:

"NOOOO! Don't use it," Elder Kai shouted. He was seeing everything through his crystal ball.

"What is it," asked the Supreme Kai.

"While I was unlocking Gohan's potential, I discovered something very powerful," Elder Kai began.

"Then, we can defeat Buu," said Kibito.

"Yes, we could. But this level's fifteen percent is equal to Goku's Super Saiyan Three's max," Elder Kai said, gloomily.

"WHATTT," shouted the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"And Gohan may be able to control it. But if he can't, he may destroy part of the world. I know he can control it. But he has never tried it before," Elder Kai finished.

"I believe in him. That's why I brought him here," the Supreme Kai stated.

* * *

Back on Earth: 

"I know reveal my true power," Gohan shouted. Gohan yelled as his power level began to increase dramatically. His aura began to changed in a golden one. His eyes turned into teal. His eyebrows disappeared. His aura was starting to be covered with electricity. His hair began to grow all the way too his back. Pieces of the Earth began to lift, slowly surrounding Gohan. Gohan let out one last scream as his power level stopped increasing.

"Now, meet the power of a real Super Saiyan Three!"

* * *

so how do u think it was...i think it was pretty good...the story was over 1000 words...so like yeah...i made gohan a super saiyan three...but will gohan be able to control it...or not...we will see about...next chapter might not be as long as this though...so like yeah...so plse review...and no flamess plse...also in the reviews...u may add suggestions...so like yeah...so thats it...and plse review  



	4. Super Saiyan Three

hey everyone...even though not too many people r reading this...but its all good...so like yeah...this chapter is gohan in his new form...so like yeah...less chatty...more action

* * *

_Last Time:_

_In heaven:_

_"NOOOO! Don't use it," Elder Kai shouted. He was seeing everything through his crystal ball._

_"What is it," asked the Supreme Kai._

_"While I was unlocking Gohan's potential, I discovered something very powerful," Elder Kai began._

_"Then, we can defeat Buu," said Kibito._

_"Yes, we could. But this level's fifteen percent is equal to Goku's Super Saiyan Three's max," Elder Kai said, gloomily._

_"WHATTT," shouted the Supreme Kai and Kibito._

_"And Gohan may be able to control it. But if he can't, he may destroy part of the world. I know he can control it. But he has never tried it before," Elder Kai finished._

_"I believe in him. That's why I brought him here," the Supreme Kai stated._

* * *

_Back on Earth:_

_"I know reveal my true power," Gohan shouted. Gohan yelled as his power level began to increase dramatically. His aura began to changed in a golden one. His eyes turned into teal. His eyebrows disappeared. His aura was starting to be covered with electricity. His hair began to grow all the way too his back. Pieces of the Earth began to lift, slowly surrounding Gohan. Gohan let out one last scream as his power level stopped increasing._

_"Now, meet the power of a real Super Saiyan Three!"_

* * *

Gohan, in his new form, charged at the blob. Buu just stood there, not caring too much about the long hair, like the teenager's father. Boy, was he in a suprise. Gohan punched him in the gut. Buu spat out blood and went flying backward. Before he moved two yards, Gohan was behind him and kicked him in the stomach into the ground. Buu crashed onto the ground, coughing out blood. 

"I expected something better from you," Gohan. He was in full control of his new form.

Buu, who was wabbling, slowly got up to his feet. "You shut up! I destroy you, now!" The blob charged at Gohan, shooting out multiple key blasts. The beams went right through Gohan.

Goku looked in shock. He knows the after-image. But, I never taught him.

Gohan karate chopped Buu at the neck. Buu, once again, crashed onto the ground.  
In heaven:

Elder Kai laughed. The Supreme Kai asked, "What's so funny?"

"I taught Gohan all of his father's moves, except the Spirit Bomb. But I also taught Gohan a couple of new moves."

The Supreme Kai and Kibito crawled upto Elder Kai. "Like what," asked Kibito.

"You'll see," answered the Elder Kai.  
Back to Earth:

Gohan was pummeling Buu quite easily. But Gohan was tiring down, faster than Goku.

Goku saw this. He's stronger than me and he can defeat Buu. But this is his first time in Super Saiyan Three. So, he's not used to it. It's taking too much energy out of him. He needs to be careful.

Gohan roundhoused kick Buu into the ground. He created a crater and smoke rised. Buu took this opportunity to let some of his slime to slip away. He would absorb the boy's father to defeat the boy and then absorb him. He would then become the most powerful creature in the world.  
Not far away:

Baba had appeared on the Earth, with a man standing next to her. He was wearing his blue suit, as well as his saiyan armor. It was the "prince of all saiyans", Vegeta. He was furious. He had realized that Goku had held back in their fight.

Baba left to go back to her home. Vegeta immediately sensed Goku's ki, but he also noticed two much more powerful one. Who can those be? One's Buu. But who's the other? I must know! And Vegeta went flying toward Goku's ki.  
Back to the fight:

Gohan began to pant heavily. He was clearly winning, but he was losing too much stamina. This isn't good. I have to end this right now.

Gohan charged at Buu and pummeled him into the ground. He continued to punch him into the ground. However, his power level began to decrease. His hair slowly began to grow shorter. What! Already. Damn! I have to destroy him, right now!

Gohan went away from Buu. Buu decided to use this opportunity to attack Goku. His slime went over Goku.

Goku shouted, "Ahh," as the blob surrounded him. However, Buu was disappointed. Gohan had used the Instant Transmission to save his dad from the blob and destroyed it with a ki blast. Gohan's hair went back to normal. His aura went back to white. Gohan was now in his Mystic Mode. He had lost the battle. He had the chance to destroy Buu but couldn't.

"Sorry, dad! I couldn't hold it on," Gohan solemnly said. I let down the people of Earth by letting him live. Forgive me, everyone.

"It's okay. But I have an idea," replied Goku.  
In heaven:

"GOHAN! How could you not finish him," shouted the gloomy Elder Kai.

"Calm down, Elder one," the Supreme Kai consoled.

"I can't. Gohan must defeat him. He's the only one who can," the Elder Kai retorted.

"He will. I know he will," whispered the Supreme Kai.  
Back to Earth:

"What," asked Gohan.

"Can you beat Buu in your Super Saiyan Three if you used that Spiral Kamehameha."

"Yeah."

"Then, I'm going to give you some of my energy."

"And, I'll help stall the creature," a new voice said. Gohan and Goku turned toward the direction from which the voice was heard. There stood the "prince of saiyans", Vegeta.

"Thanks, Vegeta," Goku said.

"I'm not doing it for you, Kakkarot. I'm doing it so we can do a full one-on-one battle. And no holding back this time," Vegeta retorted.

"Fine," replied Goku.

Vegeta went Super Saiyan Two and charged at the pink blob as Goku began to transfer most of his energy to Gohan. Vegeta punched Buu in the stomach. Buu didn't flinch. He just stood there. He then smiled evilly and punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta yelled in pain, as Buu began to pummel Vegeta onto the ground. Vegeta continuously took the blows. He couldn't protect himself.

Goku began to worry. At the rate of this, Vegeta could die again. Well, at least I won't need to fight him. But, he might be a challenge this time. Damn. I need to finish the transfer of energy.

Vegeta crashed onto the ground, his blue suit torn into multiple pieces, with tiny stands of blue on him. His saiyan armor was completely destroyed. Parts of Vegeta's chest could be shown.

Vegeta couldn't accept defeat. If I lose to this creature, I will be weaker than Kakkarot's brat. I cannot accept defeat. I CAN'T! Vegeta screamed as his power level began to increase. Vegeta was now at full power.

He charged at Buu, shooting out multiple ki blasts. He then shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK! GALICK GUN!" Two huge ki blasts shot at Buu, going where Buu would go, dodging the smaller ones. That was exactly what happened. Buu dodged the smaller ones but was hit by the Big Bang Attack and the Galick Gun.

Buu crashed onto the ground, blooding leaving his mouth as he crashed. Vegeta smirked. "I, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, have defeat this creature." Boy, was he wrong. Buu flew up and punched Vegeta in the stomach. As Vegeta went back, coughing out blood, Buu elbowed him into the ground.

Finally, Goku said," I'm done!"

"Good," replied Gohan. "It's time to end this!" He flew toward where Vegeta is and signaled him to go back. He turned toward Buu, powered up to his Super Saiyan Three form, and shouted, "It's time to end this!"

"I agree," replied Super Buu.

They went back and began to gather ki into their hands. Gohan began to spin his hands rapidly as charged ki. Buu just put his hands back as he began to power up his ki blast.

Gohan began, "SPI RAL KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE!"

Buu launched his blast, shouting, "HAAAAA," in a childish way. He shot out a blue beam of concentrated ki.

Gohan shouted, "HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan also shot a blue beam of concentrated and spinning ki.

The two beams collided as they struggled to overpower each other. But Buu had forgotten that Gohan's Spiral Kamehameha(Name from AU: A Boy's Training) absorbed other ki blasts, and it happened. Gohan's beam absorbed Buu's blast, as it doubled in size. Buu turned to run away and survive, but the beam outrunned him and completely enveloped his body. Buu screamed in pain, as the wave began to disintegrate every pinkness in his body.

The wave ended with Buu completely destroyed. Gohan sighed, went back to his normal form, and went onto his knees. "YESSS!" He had defeated the Z-fighters toughest enemy.

"Nicely done, son," congratulated Goku.

"Thanks, dad," replied Gohan.

"Now, it's time for our fight," Vegeta said.

"Not now, Vegeta. Let's rest and then we can fight," Goku calmy said.

"Fine," retorted Vegeta. At least this way, when I beat Kakkarot, I can disgrace him. Muahahahaha! (think sort of sinister laugh)

However, the battle was not over, as the Z-fighters sensed two kis. They turned around to see that the pink blobs began to form two seperate bodies. They stared in horror. Now, they would have to figh two Super Buus', but they were wrong. For once the two bodies were formed, there stood Majin Buu and this normal sized creature, about the size of Goten, with holes in it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" exclaimed the three Saiyans.

* * *

And that's my fourth chapter...so like yeah...i made a lot of action...also the spiral kamehameha name came from the story i listed above...that story is one of my favorites...u should read it...so like yeah...so plse review...and give suggestions...but no flames...and i'll try to update as soon as i can...so like yeah 


	5. Kid Buu

hey everyone...thanxs to everyone who has reviewed...even though its only three people continuously reviewing...thanx u still...so i'm quickly updating...so like yeah...here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The wave ended with Buu completely destroyed. Gohan sighed, went back to his normal form, and went onto his knees. "YESSS!" He had defeated the Z-fighters toughest enemy._

_"Nicely done, son," congratulated Goku._

_"Thanks, dad," replied Gohan._

_"Now, it's time for our fight," Vegeta said._

_"Not now, Vegeta. Let's rest and then we can fight," Goku calmy said._

_"Fine," retorted Vegeta. _At least this way, when I beat Kakkarot, I can disgrace him. Muahahahaha! (think sort of sinister laugh)

_However, the battle was not over, as the Z-fighters sensed two kis. They turned around to see that the pink blobs began to form two seperate bodies. They stared in horror. Now, they would have to figh two Super Buus', but they were wrong. For once the two bodies were formed, there stood Majin Buu and this normal sized creature, about the size of Goten, with holes in it._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" exclaimed the three Saiyans._

* * *

The Saiyans looked in horror. There stood the Majin Buu and next to him was a childish looking Buu, and their energy was completely diminished. 

Majin Buu walked up to the Z-fighters and asked, "What going on? I remember turning to cookie and eaten."

The three Saiyans fell down dumbfounded. Majin Buu then explained what had happened. They relaxed. They only had one enemy, but a much more powerful one than Super Buu.

The childish looking Buu laughed evilly, jumped around, and shouted," Me Kid Buu. I destroy you!" As he jumped around, he shot out multiple ki blasts at them. Buu took the blasts and quickly recovered. He was helping them.

He turned toward them and whispered, "You three eat beans. Recover energy. I stall." He charged at Buu as Gohan took out the last three beans and each warrior ate one. They were fully charged, again, but they decided to let Buu fight.

Majin Buu punched Kid Buu in the face as he also was punched in the face. They began to interchange punches and kicks. Kid Buu (KB) then shot out a ki blast from his mouth that hit Majin Buu(MB). MB went flying back. KB took the opportunity to pummel the other Buu into the ground, and he did that. MB began to receive continous blows, as he was pushed back into the solid ground. KB laughed evilly as he did this. (think anime sinister laugh)

Gohan couldn't see this. MB was protecting them, even though he had no chance. He went Super Saiyan Two, with his hair becoming spiky and golden and his eyes turning into the color of teal. Goku and Vegeta couldn't stop hom. He shot toward the evil and childish Buu and punched him in the gut. KB spat out pink blood as he clutched his gut. Gohan then elbowed him in the back, followed by a kick into a cliff. Gohan ran toward MB.

He offered his hands toward him and said," You okay, buddy."

MB took it and nodded. "Thank you, Gohan. I sorry for near killing you," apologized the kind pink blob.

Gohan gave the Son grin and said, "It's okay. Now, let's win." He and MB charged at KB, who was now back up. The evil blob shot out ki blasts , but MB and Gohan dodged them. Gohan then shot out a concentrated beam of yellow ki at KB, as MB shot out a pink beam of concentrated ki at KB, as KB shot out two pink beams of concentrated ki, trying to block both Gohan and MB but was soon overpowered by both beams. He went flying back.

"Is he gone," asked MB.

"What do you think," retorted Vegeta.

"Chill," Goku calmly said.

"You...die...now," shouted the mad KB. He charged at MB and pummeled him into the ground. He created a disk and shot it at Gohan. Gohan went into his Mystic Mode. Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind KB and shot out a ki blast at his neck. MB was weak. He was bleeding greatly. Goku, seeing that MB was weak, took Buu to Dende to heal. He made sure that MB didn't come back. This battle was between KB and the Saiyans.

Kid Buu began to blow out smoke from the holes in his body. He shouted, "I now go full power." He yelled in fury as his power level began to increase and parts of the Earth began to rise, just like it did for Gohan in Super Saiyan Three. However, he was more power level than Gohan.

Gohan and Goku went into Super Saiyan Three as their aura changed into golden, their hair becoming spikier, their eyebrows gone, and their hair down to their back. Goku's hair was longer due to the experience. Vegeta went into Super Saiyan Two with his aura changed into golden and his hair becoming spikier. They charged at KB.

Kid Buu smirked as he shot out three huge ki blasts. Goku and Gohan disappeared with their superior speed as Vegeta dodged all of them, while charging at KB.

Vegeta charged to punch KB only to punch Goku, who was charging at the evil Buu from behind. Gohan, however, expected this. He had appeared where this pink blob would probably be, dodging Vegeta and Gohan. He was correct.

He charged ki in his right hand, but it was surrounded with electricity. He shouted, "Lightning Blast!" The yellow beam, surrounded with electricity, shot at KB, hitting him. The evil and childish Buu yelled in pain, as the electricity electrified him. (a little redudant)

KB crashed into the ground. Vegeta, with his pride, took this chance and shouted, "Omega Galick Gun!" A huge beam of purple ki shot at KB. The blast enveloped Buu in this purple ki. KB went flying back into a cliff.

Goku then shot out a ball of yellow ki at the childish Buu. KB, once again, went flying back into another cliff. KB got up furiously and began to throw ki blasts everywhere, missing and hitting his targets.

Vegeta crashed into the ground. Goku and Gohan safely landed on the ground, with serious injuries and blood dripping from their bodies. Goku and Gohan were tiring. _Vegeta's down for the count, and Dad and I don't have too much energy left._

KB smiled evilly and shot a huge ki blast onto the Earth, as the Earth began to split into many pieces. "He's destroying the planet," shouted Goku. "I'll take Vegeta. You take Dende, MB, and the Dragonballs, so we can wish Earth back."

Gohan nodded as they all disappeared. Buu also disappeared into another planet. Goku and Gohan reappeared on the new planet, as the Earth exploded.

* * *

In heaven: 

"Oh know," the Elder Kai shouted.

"I know," a new voice said. The Elder Kai turned around to see most of the Z-fighters behind him. _They all died in the explosion? Damn. Come on Gohan! Come on Goku! You two can defeat him.

* * *

_On a new planet:

"You'll pay for what you did, Kid Buu," Gohan shouted furiously.

"That's right," agreed Goku.

KB said, "We'll see." He shouted as his power level increased, more.

"I thought he was at full power," Gohan said.

"Looks, like he was lying," Goku replied.

"How can we beat him," Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try," answered Goku. They charged at Buu, with all three warriors at full poer.

* * *

i know...this chapter was shorter than the last one...sorry though...next chapter will be longer and the conclusion of the Buu saga...so like yeah...so plse review and give suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...i'll post soon...so like yeah 


	6. The End of Kid Buu

hey everyone...like i promised...im quickly updating...and i would like to thank everyone for the reviews...so like yeah...this chapter will be long and conclude the buu saga...so like yeah...here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"You'll pay for what you did, Kid Buu," Gohan shouted furiously._

_"That's right," agreed Goku._

_KB said, "We'll see." He shouted as his power level increased, more._

_"I thought he was at full power," Gohan said._

_"Looks, like he was lying," Goku replied._

_"How can we beat him," Gohan asked._

_"I don't know, but we have to try," answered Goku. They charged at Buu, with all three warriors at full power._

* * *

Gohan and Goku charged at KB, in Super Saiyan Three. KB smiled, evilly, as he opened his mouth to shoot out multiple pink ki blasts. The two Saiyans easily dodged it, only for Goku to be met with a knee in his stomach. Goku clutched his stomach in pain. KB disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and shot out a disk of pink ki. The disk began to follow Gohan's every move. 

Goku decided to go to the offense. He began to attack KB with punches and kicks, in which Buu blocked some and gave some of his own.

Gohan, however, was still trying to get away from the chasing disk. _What do I do? Hmmmm...I have an idea. _

Gohan shouted, "Watch it dad," as he aimed straight at Buu. He suddenly manuevered up, with the disk accidentally hitting the evil pink blob. It split him in half, but he regenerated.

"This isn't good," Goku exclaimed.

"I know. He's only toying with us, and we're at full power," Gohan replied. "But we have to win."

He charged at KB, followed by Goku. He shot out multliple ki blasts at KB, which he dodged. Gohan then elbowed him in the back from above. Goku then kneed KB in the gut. The pink blob screamed in pain. Goku then went back and prepared a Kamehameha wave. Gohan also went back to prepare a Kamehameha wave. Buu didn't like this at all. Last time he was destroyed, but he was powerful.

"SPIRAL," began Gohan. "KAAAA"

"KAAAA," began Goku, as well.

"MEEEE!"

"MEEEE!"

"HAAAA!"

"HAAAA!"

"MEEEE!"

"MEEEE!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

The two Saiyans shot out a full wave of ki at KB. KB smirked, for he moved up to dodge the attacks.

Goku stared in horror, as Gohan smirked. _What's so funny, Gohan. _

The two waves collided, with the Spiral Kamehameha overpowering Goku's Kamehameha wave. Gohan then moved his right hand up, causing the Spiral Kamehameha up. KB began to move away from the wave that was chasing him; however, the wave was slowly losing ki. Gohan decided to finish it. He jerked his hand toward Buu, in which the wave sped up toward KB and demolished him.

Gohan powered down to his normal form, fell down to his knees, and panted. "I think we really beat him."

"I think so too, son," replied Gohan's father.

"I think so too, as well brat," a familiar voice said. They turned toward the right to see Vegeta, back up. He was fully recovered and back to normal thanks to his rest.

"I pissed now. I kill you!" a voice said in the smoke. They looked toward the smoke to see a figure. It was KB, who was now furious. He charged at the warriors and began to pummel all of them into the ground.

They all screamed in pain, as their enemy began to pummel into the Earth. Vegeta went Super Saiyan Two and shot out a ki blast to push back KB. "Come on, Kakkarot. Let your son take rest. Us two will take care of him," the prince of Saiyans said.

Goku nodded as he charged at KB in Super Saiyan Three. Gohan laid down, bleeding all over and resting. Goku and Vegeta shot out miniture ki blasts at Buu, who also shot ki blasts back. Ki began to fly all over their "arena". The childish Buu then appeared in front of their eyes and punched both full-blooded Saiyans in the gut. They screamed in pain. KB then elbowed both of them into the ground.

Smoke rised and the two warriors didn't get up. KB smiled. He was then kneed in the back into the ground. It was Goku.

On the ground, Vegeta shouted, "Galick Gun!" He shot out a pink ki gun at the crashing Buu who went flying back up. Goku prepared for another assault on Buu, but he disappeared. Buu reappeared behind Goku and shot a ki blast out of his mouth. Goku went flying back. He hit a cliff and went back to his normal state.

Goku was temporarily out, leaving Vegeta with Buu. _This is just great. Kakkarot and his brat have just fainted. And I have to deal with this pink blob. I have to -----  
_

Vegeta couldn't finish his thoughts for he was kneed in the stomach, followed with a kick in the back. Vegeta went flying into the ground, as he created a crater. Vegeta slowly got up and yelled as his ki went a little higher. (A/N: But a little thing can make a difference, you know.)

Vegeta charged at Buu with more power. He shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A huge ball of ki shot toward Buu with high speed. Kid Buu just stood there, expecting it too hurt very little. But he was wrong. He felt excruciating pain as the ki pushed him back and back, nonstop.

KB recovered and furiously began to assault the prince of Saiyans.

* * *

In heaven: 

"GET UP, GOHAN! YOU TOO, GOKU!" shouted the Elder Kai.

"Calm down, Elder one," Kibito consoled.

"HOW!" Elder Kai shouted. "They're going to lose."

"They're waking up," the Supreme Kai said, looking at the crystal ball.

* * *

At the battle: 

Gohan and Goku did wake up, to see a horrifying sight. Vegeta, who had lost most of his energy and was in his normal form, was being attack with continous ki blast from the merciless Kid Buu.

Gohan, slowly losing his patient, shouted as he went Super Saiyan Three and shot toward Buu and shot a ki blast at him. He was more powerful now. Goku did the same, also shooting out a ki blast toward the evil Kid Buu.

Kid Buu didn't expect this and was hit. He went back a little, but with some bruises. Gohan, carrying Vegeta, put him in a safe place and whispered, "Don't worry, Vegeta. My dad and I will defeat him!"

He shot toward Goku. He whispered, "Prepare a huge Spirit Bomb. I'll stall, using my last new technique!"

"Okay, son," answered Goku. He went back and put his hands up in the air, beginning the Spirt Bomb.

* * *

In heaven: 

"NOOOO!" the Elder Kai shouted.

"You first shouted 'bout Gohan not up, and now that he's up, you're still shouting," Kibito exclaimed.

"Gohan's using a move that is only to be used in dire situations, but I don't know how much he's going to use it," the Elder Kai said, looking through the crystal ball.

"What do you mean," the Supreme Kai said, fearfully.

"We'll have to see," the Elder Kai gloomily said.

* * *

Back to the fight: 

"I'm going to beat you into pulp, Kid Buu," Gohan furiously shouted.

"We see, won't we," Kid Buu shouted, as he charged at Gohan with incredible speed.

Gohan smirked. He then shouted, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" (from _AU: A Boy's Training)_

Gohan's previous aura was beginning to be filled with red ki. The golden aura was surrounded with red aura. Gohan easily dodged Buu's attack and then punche him in the gut. Gohan began to pummel him, mercilessly, just like the pink blob had done to Vegeta.

Goku looked in suprise. _You have become much more powerful than I could think, Gohan._

Gohan slammed Buu into the ground. Buu got up, blowed steam out of his holes and shouted, "This time I really go full power." KB screamed as his power level began to increase tremoundously. His full power began to split the ground. Cliffs began to break. Rocks broke into a million tiny pieces. "Now you die, like I say."

He charged at Gohan before he could blink. Even with Gohan's new power, KB was still destroying him. Gohan yelled in pain as he was punched continously in the stomach. Gohan hit the ground. He cracked the ground as he crashed. He slowly got up. _Let's bring it up a notch. _"SUPER KAIKON TIMES TEN!"

Gohan's previous red aura began to increase. He charged at KB with his new power. Buu, however, was still more powerful. Gohan shot out ki blasts toward Buu, but he easily deflected them. Gohan was soon met with a knee in his stomach as he went flying back. Gohan went to his knees as he coughed out blood and clutches his heart. _The Super Kaikon is hurting and I still can't win. I guess I have to go as high as I can!_

Gohan turned to see Kid Buu charging at Goku who had a pretty big blue ball of ki prepared. He shouted, "SUPER KAIKON TIMES THIRTY!"

His red aura blazed even more. He charged at KB with new and extreme speed. Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Buu. He punched him in the face as he went flying back into a cliff. Gohan put his hands back as he shouted, "Kaaaa meeeee haaaaaa meeeee haaaaaaa!"

Gohan shot out a wave of blue and red ki toward Buu, which easily overpowered him. Buu went flying back. He was on the floor. He slowly got up. He began to form a huge ball of pink ki. It was soon as big as Goku's Spirit Bomb.

"I kill you all now," shouted Kid Buu furiously, as he launched his fast moving ball of ki.

"I agree," Goku shouted, as he also launched his slow moving ball of ki.

The two balls of ki met with each other, each ball of ki trying to power the other. Gohan, who was clutching his heart in pain, still had some energy. He moved his hands back, spinning them, and shouted, "SPIRAL KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAA!"

Gohan shot out his spinning beam of ki to add to the spirit bomb. Gohan put the remaining of his power into the beam. He went back to his normal state, crashed onto the ground, and spat out a huge amount of blood, clutching his chest. With this great amount of ki boost, the Spirt Bomb easily absorbed Kid Buu's pink ball of ki and quickly charged at Buu with its new speed. KB tried to run away, but the Spirt Bomb overran him and quickly enveloped Goku. A huge exposion occured as the planet began to rip into pieces. Smoke arised. The Spirt Bomb had completely destroyed Buu, forever. A huge crater was left. Goku, wearily landed down, and powered down. He saw Vegeta back up.

"Congratulations, Kakkarot. But I will beat you in a battle soon," Vegeta said.

"Fine, but have you seen my son," Goku asked.

The full-blooded Saiyans heard heavy panting. They flew at high speed toward the sound to see Gohan coughing out blood, clutching his heart. "Dad...you...you beat him...but I...have to die...its...what happens when you...use the Super Kaioken...at a high level," Gohan barely said. He closed his eyes.

"Gohan, no, don't die," Goku cried.

Vegeta just stood there, with his head down and arms crossed.

* * *

In heaven: 

Everyone in heaven began to cry, especially the Elder Kai. "My first pupil who mastered the hardest technique I had is dying," the Elder Kai cried. Most of the Z-fighters had seen the death of Gohan from the crystall ball. They were crying with their heads down.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" a familiar voice shouted. It was Chichi, the mother of Gohan. "LET ME SEE WHAT HAPPENED!" She pushed aside everyone and saw the crystall ball. She then saw her son near death. She moved back and nodded her head. "No, no, he can't be dead!"

She fell down to her knees and began to cry, holding on to her skirt.

* * *

Back to the planet: 

Goku put his fingers to his head and disappeared. He reappeared with Dende and the Dragonballs. Dende put his hands to Gohan's chest and began to heal him. Dende had trained in his healing. His hand's began to glow white as he put them over Gohan's chest. He used all of his energy to save Gohan. Gohan didn't get up.

"Goku, I have saved him from death. Currently, he's unconscious. He needs some rest. I suggest putting him into a recovering tank," Dende said.

"Okay," Goku said, wiping out the tears. "Now, let's make our two wishes."

* * *

In heaven: 

Everyone was dancing in joy, hearing that Gohan wasn't dead. "That's my boy," Chichi gleefully said.

"That's my pupil," the Elder Kai shouted.

* * *

Back to the planet: 

Dende summonded the Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. It said," What do you want? You have two wishes."

"I wish that we had a new Earth that had everything that the original Earth had," asked Goku.

The dragon's eyes glowed red and said," It is done. What is your second wish?"

"I wish for everyone that was killed by Buu was revived and sent to Earth," Goku said.

Once again, the eyes glowed red and the dragon said,"It is done. Now, I leave." The dragons began to scatter when Goku jumped up and moved quickly to catch all seven Dragonballs.

Goku, holding onto Gohan, Vegeta, and Dende transported all of them to the new Earth, where they were met by the Z-fighters.

"Nice job, daddy," Goten and Trunks both said.

"Is my brother okay," asked Goten.

"Yeah, he just needs some rest," answered Goku.

Bulma led Goku to the recovering tank, and he put Gohan in it. Gohan's bruises slowly began to heal.

Chichi jumped up and hugged Goku. She then shouted, "What do you think you're doing. You could've killed yourself and Gohan nearly died."

"Chichi, I had to. Did you want innocent people to die," Goku asked. She shook her head. "Exactly. That's why Gohan, Vegeta, and I had to. Besides, Gohan techniqally beat Buu because his Spiral Kamehameha put in the boost into the Spirit Bomb."

Everyone began to jump in joy.

* * *

Five years later: 

It was the Martial Art Tournament, with Gohan and Hercule walking with Gohan's young daughter, Pan. Gohan and Videl had married, giving birth to her. She was about one and a half years old. She was walking up to the arena with joy, swaying her arms. Everyone cheered, for Gohan, realizing that he had killed Cell and helped destroy Buu. The Saiyans were all recognized to be the true hereos. Goten and Trunks had grown, with Goten's hair long, while Trunks had a sword on his back.

Pan got up and pulled Gohan's pant. She was now shy. Gohan then bent down and whispered, "Don't by shy. How about this? Do you want me to carry you?" Pan nodded with a happy face. Gohan picked her up and threw her into the air. He then caught her, putting her on his back for everyone to see her. (not a piggy back ride)

Goku and Chichi watched, seeing their son and grandaughter. Chichi was finally happy. She had her first granddaughter. She had tears in her eyes seeing this.

Uub, the reincarnated good Kid Buu, was walking down the stadium. He wore a green shirt and pant, with an orange belt. He was a powerful warrior and was a new Z-fighter.

The Earth was temporarily safe.

* * *

so like yeah...this chapter was over 2500 words...so like yeah...i hope everyone likes it...so like yeah...so plse review...and give suggestions...but no flames...the next chapter...will just be a little filler...so like yeah  



	7. A New Threat

hey everyone...sorry i haven't updated for a couple of days...so like yeah...i couldn't think of anything...so like yeah...but now i have and here i go

* * *

_Last Time:_

_It was the Martial Art Tournament, with Gohan and Hercule walking with Gohan's young daughter, Pan. Gohan and Videl had married, giving birth to her. She was about one and a half years old. She was walking up to the arena with joy, swaying her arms. Everyone cheered, for Gohan, realizing that he had killed Cell and helped destroy Buu. The Saiyans were all recognized to be the true hereos. Goten and Trunks had grown, with Goten's hair long, while Trunks had a sword on his back._

_Pan got up and pulled Gohan's pant. She was now shy. Gohan then bent down and whispered, "Don't by shy. How about this? Do you want me to carry you?" Pan nodded with a happy face. Gohan picked her up and threw her into the air. He then caught her, putting her on his back for everyone to see her. (not a piggy back ride)_

_Goku and Chichi watched, seeing their son and grandaughter. Chichi was finally happy. She had her first granddaughter. She had tears in her eyes seeing this._

_Uub, the reincarnated good Kid Buu, was walking down the stadium. He wore a green shirt and pant, with an orange belt. He was a powerful warrior and was a new Z-fighter._

_And Majin Buu was also a good guy and a Z-fighter._

_The Earth was temporarily safe._

* * *

In space: 

Three pods began to rush down toward the planet Earth. It would take a week for the three pods to reach their destination.

"I can't wait to kill that bloody monkey," said a metallic voice. Inside pod number one was a changeling. It's whole body was metal. The creature was none other than Frieza.

"Do not worry, brother. You shall get your revenge," said another metallic voice. Inside pod number two was another changeling. This creature was Cooler, Frieza's older brother, who was also defeated by Goku, as well as Frieza.

"Shut up, both of you. I just want to kill Kakkarot," said a non-metalllic voice. Inside pod number thee was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. He wanted to kill Goku, for he was the only who made him cry.

The three of them were heading to Earth, to kill the Saiyans and the Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth: 

Earth had changed. Hercule had blurted out that he had not defeat Cell or Buu, but it were aliens. And thus, the Saiyans were revealed, but unexpectedly, the people of Earth recognized them as defenders of the Earth. The Saiyans were free to become Super Saiyan in front of anyone.

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had trained greatly. Vegeta's Super Saiyan Two's max was equal to Goku's Super Saiyan Three at fifty percent, which still angered the prince of all saiyans. Gohan was still twice as strong as his father. Gohan taught his father his new techniques, as Goku taught Gohan the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta also learned their techniques, as he taught both of them his techniques. And Vegeta was finally able to call Goku "Goku".

The three Saiyans suddenly jerked their heads into the air. "Did you sense that, Goku and Gohan," asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, their ki is familiar," Goku answered.

"It's Frieza, Cooler, and Broly, whose power level is much more powerful than before, but if we went max, we could still beat him, but just in case, we'll do some training. We can go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

The other two nodded.

"Daddy," a childish feminine voice cried, as it clung onto Gohan's pants.

Gohan bent down and stared in horror. The young girl's head was bleeding. Trying to hold his temper, he asked, "Who did this to you, Pan?"

"The two guy over there," pointing her fingers at two people with black masks and clothing. "They try to take me away."

Gohan's face changed from nothing to anger. He picked up Pan, disappeared, and re-appeared in front of the two cloaked men. "Were you trying to kidnap my daughter," asked Gohan, furiously.

"What you going to do about it if we were," asked one of them.

Gohan smirked as he punched the guy, with his open hand, who asked the question, in the stomach, as he went flying into a brick wall, collapsed, and didn't get up.

"Oh crap. He's the alien dude," cried the other assailant. He tried to run away, only to be meet something solid. He turned up to see the furious Goku. He punched the second assaliant in the stomach, as he also went flying into a brick wall. He also didn't get up.

"That's what happens if you ever hurt my daughter," Gohan shouted. He bent down and took a bandage out of nowhere and put it gently on Pan's head.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. Daddy, can we go home?"

"Sure, just wait a sec." Gohan turned toward Goku and Vegeta. "We'll train tomorrow in the chamber." He took Pan back home. He walked toward Videl and gently kissed her on the cheek. Videl smiled. She turned around to see a bandage on Pan's head.

"Who did that to her," asked Videl.

"Two guys tried to kidnap her. So, Dad and I punched them and broke their bones."

"They deserve it," Videl proudly said.

Gohan's house was a mansion, thanks to the money he had won during the Martial Art Tournaments. The whole gang lived in his house, meaning the Saiyans and their wifes, Majin Buu, Uub, and Hercule. They all lived in one house. Bulma was constantly working on new gadgets. One of her newest gadget was able to make the Saiyan's ki not sensible by any creature, so she gave it to each Saiyan, knowing that threats would eventually come down to Earth.

* * *

The next day: 

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta left the house early in the morning, leaving a note to their wives and children, saying he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They walked into the chamber, only to return after a week.

* * *

The next week: 

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta walked out of the chamber, with their gi completely destroyed. They fell down, drained from all of their ki. Dende walked up to all three of them and began to heal them. In no time, they were back to normal.

"Thanks, Dende," Gohan said.

"No problem," answered Dende.

"Now, we're ready to defeat our enemies," Vegeta shouted.

"I see," Mr. Popo said.

The three Saiyans went back home and kissed their wife on the cheek, including Vegeta.

Out of nowhere, a huge explosion could be heard. The three pods had safely landed on Earth. The three aliens walked out of their pods, trying to sense the Saiyans. Suddenly, the three Saiyans appeared in front of the three aliens. Broly began to charge at Goku, when he elbowed the Legendary Super Saiyan in the face.

"Why don't we make this a tournament? A one-on-one battle," Gohan proposed.

Everyone eventually nodded.

"Okay, then. The first match will be Vegeta and Frieza, the second will be Cooler and Goku, and the last one will be Broly and me."

"I WANT TO FACE THE MONKEY," shouted Frieza.

"AND I WANT TO FIGHT KAKKAROT," shouted Broly.

"Well, you can kill me first, if you can, Frieza," teased Vegeta.

"Think you're so strong. Fine, I'll face you, Vegeta. And then I'll kill the monkey," Frieza shouted.

"Don't worrry. I'm stronger than my dad and I will make defeat you," Gohan said.

"We'll see about that. I highly doubt that you're stronger than your father, though," Broly laughed.

Gohan just smiled, as Vegeta and Frieza walked up, ready to fight till the death.

* * *

so like yeah...thats the chapter...sorry its a little short...but the next one won't be short...so like yeah...so plse review and give suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...next will be vegeta vs. frieza...so stay tuned...so like yeah  



	8. Vegeta vs Frieza

hey everyone...so i'm like quickly updating...so like yeah...in average...i've only been getting about two reviews lately...so like yeah...but hopefully more will come...so like yeah...less talkin more action...here i go

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Out of nowhere, a huge explosion could be heard. The three pods had safely landed on Earth. The three aliens walked out of their pods, trying to sense the Saiyans. Suddenly, the three Saiyans appeared in front of the three aliens. Broly began to charge at Goku, when he elbowed the Legendary Super Saiyan in the face._

_"Why don't we make this a tournament? A one-on-one battle," Gohan proposed._

_Everyone eventually nodded._

_"Okay, then. The first match will be Vegeta and Frieza, the second will be Cooler and Goku, and the last one will be Broly and me."_

_"I WANT TO FACE THE MONKEY," shouted Frieza._

_"AND I WANT TO FIGHT KAKKAROT," shouted Broly._

_"Well, you can kill me first, if you can, Frieza," teased Vegeta._

_"Think you're so strong. Fine, I'll face you, Vegeta. And then I'll kill the monkey," Frieza shouted._

_"Don't worrry. I'm stronger than my dad and I will make defeat you," Gohan said._

_"We'll see about that. I highly doubt that you're stronger than your father, though," Broly laughed._

_Gohan just smiled, as Vegeta and Frieza walked up, ready to fight till the death.

* * *

_Vegeta and Frieza got into their fighting postition, ready to kill each other.

"You're going to die, monkey," Frieza smirked.

"You wish. I am prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta retorted.

"We'll see about that," Frieza shouted, as he went back and shot out a miniture pink blast. Vegeta easily dodged, as he shot out some of his own blue ki blasts. Frieza also dodged them, charged at Vegeta, and aimed a punch in Vegeta's face. Vegeta moved his head to the right. He then punched Frieza in the gut. As Frieza spat out blood in pain, Vegeta crabbed onto Frieza's tail and began to spin him around rapidly. He then let go of the changeling's tail, as the changeling went flying into a cliff. (the battle is in a no human area)

Frieza slowly got up and spat out some blood. "You were lucky, monkey. But now let's see what you can do if I do this?" Frieza yelled as his power level grew. He began to change into a new form. His aura grew. His once smooth metallic head had two horns on them, and his metallic body began to grow bigger. "Now, face the power of my fifth form."

"Big deal, changeling. It's now that strong," Vegeta smirked, as his hair went golden, his eyes turned teal, his aura changed from white to gold. He had went Super Saiyan with ease, easily matching Frieza's power.

Frieza knew that Vegeta was stronger than him, currently, but he still charged, shooting out multiple disks composed of pink ki. "Let's see you dodge that, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans," laughed Frieza.

"I already did, changeling," Vegeta said, appearing behind Frieza.

Frieza opened his mouth in shock. _If this monkey is beating my fifth form, what would the others do. Too bad they will all die in my final form. _Frieza was elbowed in the back, causing him to move sideways, only to be met with a spinning kick into the ground. Frieza crashed into the ground with a huge "Boom".

"Nice job, Vegeta," shouted Goku.

"Nicely done," agreed Gohan.

"Come on, brother. You can't lose to a monkey," shouted Cooler. Broly just stood there, waiting for his fight.

Vegeta smirkes. "I am indeed the most powerful Saiyan in the whole universe."

"Don't push it, Vegeta," Gohan retorted.

The metallic changeling slowly got up. His appearance had once again changed. This time, there were metal spikes all over his body. "Now, die monkey. This is my final form. And it will demolish you," shouted Frieza, whose voice had completely changed.

Frieza had spikes all over his body, on his back, the back of his head, legs, and tail. There were no spikes on his arm or his stomach.

Vegeta charged at Frieza, aiming a punch at the changeling's face. Frieza easily dodged, with his new power, followed by a round-house kick onto Vegeta's back. The spikes pressed into Vegeta's back as he went flying into the ground, yelling in pain, as he did. Vegeta crashed onto the ground.

Vegeta slowly got up, spitting some blood from his mouth. Vegeta smirked, "You have become stronger than I thought, Frieza. But, now meet the power of a Super Saiyan Two." Vegeta yelled as his power level grew. His aura's size doubled, followed by electricity, his hair grew longer slightly, and his aura more golden.

His power easily matched Frieza's power. He charged at Frieza, throwing punches and kicks at him, which Frieza also did, each blocking each others blows. Frieza then shot out a ki blast at Vegeta in the face. The blast went right through his face. _Huh? What happened? It must have been the After Image. _

Vegeta appeared behind Frieza and shouted, "Gallick Gun!" He shot out a pink ki blast, channeled into a gun-like appearance, hitting Frieza directly in the back. Frieza went flying sideways, only to be met with Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as he shouted, "Big Bang Attack." He shot a blue ball of ki toward Frieza, which hit him in the face. Frieza crashed into the ground, throwing rocks into the air and leaving a "dent" in the Earth.

Frieza slowly got up, shouting, "You're going to pay for that, monkey. I'm going full power now." Frieza yelled, as his pink aura grew and his power level grew. The spikes on his body grew longer.

Frieza charged at Vegeta, with new speed. Before Vegeta could blink, Frieza was right in front of him. Frieza then kicked Vegeta in the stomach, letting some of his spikes once again enter the full-blooded Saiyan's body. Vegeta yelled in pain, as he was punched in the gut by Frieza. He crashed into the ground, leaving another "dent" into the ground.

Vegeta got back up and charged again, aiming a punch in the changeling's face but couldn't. Frieza easily dodged and continued to pummel Vegeta. He finally spinned kicked Vegeta into the ground, leaving a third "dent" into the Earth.

Vegeta slowly got up and coughed out some blood. "Frieza, you're going to die, now." Vegeta shouted as his power level grew even more and his hair grew slightly more. "I'm at full power too."

He charged at Frieza with new speed and kicked him in the gut and then elbowed him into the back. Vegeta then kicked him from underneath the ground and into the air. Vegeta then shouted, "Kaaaaa meeeee haaaaaa meeeee haaaaaaaa!"

Vegeta shot out a wave of blue ki at Frieza. Frieza, who was too slow, received a direct hit and was sent crashing into the ground. Vegeta slowly landed and de-transformed. He began to walk toward the other warriors, when he sensed Frieza' ki. He went back to Super Saiyan Two full power. Frieza slowly got up, with the changeling's muscles huge.

"You die, now monkey. I've never used this stage, since I was killed by the original monkey. I'm in overdrive, meaning I'm at 120 percent. Now die," Frieza shouted, as he punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta went flying back, only to be met with an elbow in his stomach. Vegeta coughed out blood as he crashed into the ground.

Vegeta slowly got up, with his feet wabbling. "I'm impressed, changeling. You are much more powerful than I expected. But I'm still going to kill you. Super Kaikon Times Ten!" Vegeta's golden aura began to show traces of red.

Vegeta knew that this technique would cause damage to the body, so he decided to end this quickly. He shouted, "Let's finish this, changeling."

"I agree," Frieza smirked. He began to form a pink ball of ki. He then launched at Vegeta.

Vegeta shouted, "BIIIGGGG BANNNNGGGGG AAATTTAAACCCKKKKK!" Vegeta shout out a massive ball of blue ki towards Frieza. The two balls of ki struggled to over power each other. "Super Kaikon Times Eleven!" With the new amount of power, Vegeta's ball of blue ki destroyed Frieza and his ball of ki. Everything went white, as Vegeta crashed into the ground, de-transformed. Goku walked up to Vegeta's body and took him to the Lookout.

He reappeared toward the fighting arena. Frieza's body was no more. Vegeta's attack had completely disintegrated the changeling's metallic body.

Cooler shouted," I shall avenge you younger brother, by killing this monkey," referring to Goku.

"Just shut up," Goku retorted as the two warriors walked up ready to fight.

* * *

so like yeah...that's the eigth chapter...and i know its a little short...but its more than 1450 words...so like yeah...next chapter is obviously goku vs. cooler...so like yeah...plse send reviews and suggestions...but plse no flames...so like yeah...so plse review or give suggestions 


	9. Goku vs Cooler

hey everyone...im back...and im quickly updating...so like yeah...this chapter is obviously about goku vs. cooler...so like yeah...so here goes my chapter...o yea...i've decided to make vegeta not know goku's or gohan's move except the super kaioken...so like yeah

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"You die, now monkey. I've never used this stage, since I was killed by the original monkey. I'm in overdrive, meaning I'm at 120 percent. Now die," Frieza shouted, as he punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta went flying back, only to be met with an elbow in his stomach. Vegeta coughed out blood as he crashed into the ground._

_Vegeta slowly got up, with his feet wabbling. "I'm impressed, changeling. You are much more powerful than I expected. But I'm still going to kill you. Super Kaioken Times Ten!" Vegeta's golden aura began to show traces of red._

_Vegeta knew that this technique would cause damage to the body, so he decided to end this quickly. He shouted, "Let's finish this, changeling."_

_"I agree," Frieza smirked. He began to form a pink ball of ki. He then launched at Vegeta._

_Vegeta shouted, "BIIIGGGG BANNNNGGGGG AAATTTAAACCCKKKKK!" Vegeta shout out a massive ball of blue ki towards Frieza. The two balls of ki struggled to over power each other. "Super Kaioken Times Eleven!" With the new amount of power, Vegeta's ball of blue ki destroyed Frieza and his ball of ki. Everything went white, as Vegeta crashed into the ground, de-transformed. Goku walked up to Vegeta's body and took him to the Lookout._

_He reappeared toward the fighting arena. Frieza's body was no more. Vegeta's attack had completely disintegrated the changeling's metallic body._

_Cooler shouted," I shall avenge you younger brother, by killing this monkey," referring to Goku._

_"Just shut up," Goku retorted as the two warriors walked up ready to fight._

* * *

Goku and Cooler got into their fighting positons, ready to kill. 

The older metallic changeling was the first to strike. Raising his arm, he formed a fist., which aimed for Goku's gut. Goku dodged it with ease and returned one of his own punches into Cooler's gut. Cooler yelled in pain. Goku continued his assault on the changeling, shooting out multiple key blasts.

Cooler dodged them and charged the ki blasts, while shooting out his own. He then disappeared. Goku dodged the ki blasts, just by reflecting them with the back of his hand. Cooler reappeared in front of Goku and shot a ki blast in his stomach. Goku went flying back, as blood spattered out of his mouth.

Cooler charged again at Goku, who was on the ground, with a punch. Goku looked at him. Cooler punched him in the face, only to go through Goku's face.

Gohan smirked. _The after-image._

Cooler turned around only to meet a Super Saiyan Goku. His eyes were teal, his hair and aura were golden, and his muscles were larger. Goku shot a powerful ki blast at Cooler's gut. Cooler yelled in pain, as he went flying back and a mixture of blood and saliva flew out of the changeling's mouth.

Cooler went flying back into a cliff. Slowly getting up, he began to change his appearance, just like Frieza had done. He grew horns on his head, his metallic body grew, and his aura grew bigger.

"Now, die monkey," exclaimed Cooler.

"You wish. You're weaker than your brother is," laughed Goku.

"Shut up," shouted Cooler, as he charged at Goku. Goku and Cooler began to throw punches and kicks at each other, each giving and receiving hits. Cooler decided to play nasty. He used his tail to grab onto one of Goku's arms. Goku struggled to dodge both of Cooler's feet and fists. So, he powered up a little more, now easily dodging all of Cooler's assault. Goku finally launched a powerful fist that made Cooler go back.

Cooler stared in shock. _Damn! Even with the disadvantage, he won. Look's like I have to go almost full power._

Cooler shouted, as his aura and power level began to increase. His new power level was equal to a certain amount of Goku's power level in Super Saiyan Two. Cooler quickly appeared in front of Goku and kicked him in the stomach into the air, then punched him into the gut to the side, and finally round-housed kicked Goku in the back into the ground. Goku spat out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Goku crashed into the ground with great impact, leaving a fourth "dent" into the Earth (three from Vegeta and Frieza). Goku, whose feet were wabbling, slowly got up. _He's powerful than I expected. I guess I have to go Super Saiyan Two. _

"Is that all you've got monkey. I'm still in my fifth form. What do you think I would do to you in my final form."

"Well, the first thing that I would do is this," shouted Goku, as he began his second transformation. His hair grew spikier, his aura grew, electricity surrounded his aura, his muscles expanded, and his hair grew a little longer.

"Now prepare to die," exclaimed Goku, with his power level the same as Cooler. The two warriors charged at each other, shooting out tiny ki blasts. Goku went back and put his hands behind him and began, "Kaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaaaaaa!"

Goku shot out a huge blu ki wave toward Cooler with great speed. Cooler began to fly fast to dodge the attack but was soon overrunned and was enveloped in the blue ki wave.

Cooler crashed into the ground, leaving a crater in the Earth, just like a pod would do. Cooler slowly got up and coughed out blood. "You will die now monkey. I'm going full power in this form." His aura grew and his muscles grew again. He charged at Goku and shot out a multiple pink ki disks at Goku. The disks began to follow Goku's every movement, cornering him. Cooler laughed.

The disks soon surrounded the Saiyan warrior. The disks suddenly charged at him, in which Goku suddenly flew up, making all the disks destroy each other.

_I'm going full power now, Cooler._ Goku charged at Cooler, with the electricity and aura blazing even more, as Goku went full power. He shot out some round yellow ki blasts at Cooler. Cooler dodged most of them, except one. He received some bruises from that ki blast.

Cooler decided to go to his sixth form. "Let's go full power, you overgrown monkey."

"I agree," replied Goku, calmly.

Cooler began to yell as spikes grew all over his body, on his back, the back of his head, legs, and tail. There were no spikes on his arm or his stomach.

Goku yelled as his hair grew longer, all the way down to his knees. His hair grew much longer due to the training he had. His aura blazed with even more electricity and his eyebrow disappeared.

The two warriors charged at each other with their new power. They began to throw punches and kicks at each other, with Goku carefully dodging the spikes on the metallic changeling's body. They each landed a powerful fist in each other's faces and went flying back a little.

The two warriors began to pant. "You're more powerful than I thought," Goku said.

"Same to you, but I'm still going to kill you," Cooler retorted, as his muscles began to bulge and his spikes began to grow longer. "Now, I'm also in overdrive."

"Big deal," Goku replied. "Super Kaioken Times Nine." Goku's golden aura began to show traces of red, as he charged at the more powerful metallic changeling. They began to throw many ki blasts that went flying all over the place, with some hitting their targets.

Goku and Cooler were tiring down quickly. They decided to end the battle quickly. Goku put his hands back and began, "KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE ----"

Cooler began to form a massive ball of pink ki that was much bigger than Frieza's final attack. He launched it at the full-blooded Saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" finished Goku, as he launched the huge wave of ki at Cooler. The two final attacks began to struggle to overpower each other. Goku and Cooler began to pant. They were tiring down quickly, each trying to overpower the other though.

Finally Goku shouted, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TWELVE!" With the new additional power, Goku's Kamehameha wave overpowered Cooler and his humoungous ball of pink ki. A huge explosion occurred.

When everything cleared, Goku was in his normal state, panting and coughing out blood. Gohan ran up to him and gave him a sensu bean that healed all of Goku's energy.

Cooler had also lost, with the entire body of the metallic changeling gone, just like Frieza.

"Nice job, oldy," teased Gohan.

"Shut up," laughed Goku.

"Shut up, both of you. Let's see if you really are more powerful than you're dead because in that level he was in in, I could defeat him with my newest level," retorted the legendary Super Saiyan.

"We'll see, won't we," Gohan teased.

The two Saiyans walked up to the center, also ready to fight.

* * *

tada...that was my chapter...so like yeah...and the next chapter...will obviously about Gohan and Broly...but what is Broly's new level...wait to find out in the next chapter...so like yeah...so plse review and send suggestions...but plse no flames...so that's pretty much it 


	10. Gohan vs Broly

hey everyone...like i said...im quickly updating...so like yeah...this chapter is obviously about gohan vs broly...and i would like to thank two authors for their constant reviewing on my chapters...i will list them soon...so here goes my chapter and the two authors...and to those two authors...THANK U SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS...so here goes

The two authors: 1. Shiva the Sarcastic 2. Red Vision

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"HAAAAAAAAA!" finished Goku, as he launched the huge wave of ki at Cooler. The two final attacks began to struggle to overpower each other. Goku and Cooler began to pant. They were tiring down quickly, each trying to overpower the other though._

_Finally Goku shouted, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TWELVE!" With the new additional power, Goku's Kamehameha wave overpowered Cooler and his humoungous ball of pink ki. A huge explosion occurred._

_When everything cleared, Goku was in his normal state, panting and coughing out blood. Gohan ran up to him and gave him a sensu bean that healed all of Goku's energy._

_Cooler had also lost, with the entire body of the metallic changeling gone, just like Frieza._

_"Nice job, oldy," teased Gohan._

_"Shut up," laughed Goku._

_"Shut up, both of you. Let's see if you really are more powerful than you're dad because in that level he was in in, I could defeat him with my newest level," retorted the legendary Super Saiyan._

_"We'll see, won't we," Gohan teased._

_The two Saiyans walked up to the center, also ready to fight._

* * *

The six foot demi-Saiyan and the Legendary Super Saiyan got into their fighting position. Broly, de-transformed and with black hair, was the first to make his move. He launched his fist at Gohan's head, in which Gohan easily ducked and launched his own fist at Broly. Broly also dodged. The two warriors began to throw their own punches and kicks, each dodging their opponents assault. 

They pushed themselves back. Broly then charged at Gohan, with his hair blazing up high and his hair now green. Gohan, still young, jumped back and used his arms to propel him back. The Legendary Super Saiyan's face changed into anger, as he once again charged at Gohan.

This time Gohan also charged at Broly, each Saiyan aiming a fist at their opponent's head. They each received a fist in their face, as they began to go back. Broly went flying back. Gohan put his hands into the ground and back flipped back onto his feet. Gohan then charged at Broly with quick speed and shot a fist into Broly's stomach. Broly spat out saliva, as he went flying back.

Gohan stood where he was. "So much for the Legendary Super Saiyan. I can't believe it took my brother, Trunks, and me to defeat a weakling like you," laughed Gohan. _With this taunt, he can power up._

A vein pulsed on Broly's head as he went Super Saiyan Mode. His hair changed into golden as his aura did and his eyes became teal. His muscles, however, did not grow.

"What," asked Gohan. "I thought without the device, you could only go Legendary Super Saiyan."

Broly smirked. "With the training I had done, I can go Super Saiyan and then Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly then charged at Gohan with new speed. Gohan put his hands in front of him, ready for the attack. Even in a defense position, Gohan went flying back, only to be kneed in his back. Gohan yelled in pain. Gohan fell down but backflipped to get back onto his feet.

"This is a fight, not a ballerina dance," Broly retorted. "Go Super Saiyan!"

Gohan smiled, as his aura became golden, his eyes became teal, and his aura became golden. A new but tiny change was seen. Gohan's muscles grew a little bigger. "Bring it on, weakling," Gohan shouted.

A vein once again pulsed onto Broly's head, as he charged at Gohan. Gohan simply moved to the left and elbowed Broly in the back, only to be kneed in the stomach after traveling a few feet into the ground. Broly yelled in pain as he coughed out blood. Gohan then put both of his hands together and slammed them into Broly's back, as he went flying into the ground, leaving a fifth crater.

Gohan gently landed onto the ground. "As you said, go Super Saiyan. And I've beat you quite easily." Gohan then sensed a power level behind him.

Gohan turned around only to be met with a ki blast in his stomach. Gohan coughed out blood as he went flying back into a cliff.

"You shouldn't talk too much, kid," Broly laughed.

"Why not," said a voice behind him. Broly turned around only to be met with a ki blast in his stomach. Broly went flying back into the same cliff that Gohan had landed in. Broly slowly got up as he spat out a mixture of blood and saliva.

"How did you do that," asked Broly.

"It's a technique," Gohan said.

Goku smiled. _He used the Instant Transmission. He shouldn't he use it unneccessarily. _

Broly charged at Gohan, once again. Gohan flew toward Broly with great speed, only to go right through the Saiyan.

_What happened? Where did that demi-Saiyan go?_

Gohan came from above and slammed both of his combined fists into Broly's back, as he went flying into the ground, leaving a sixth crater. Gohan stood there in the air, waiting for the Saiyan to come back. Gohan then sensed a great increase of ki. Gohan looked down, only to receive a punch in the chin, damaging Gohan's jaw. Gohan yelled in pain. Gohan spaced himself from the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He looked at Broly. His hair was much spikier. His aura blazed. His pupils disappeared, only showing white in his eye sockets. His muscles were huge, as was he. Broly had gone into his Legendary Super Saiyan state.

Gohan charged at the Saiyan that hated his father, shooting out multiple ki blasts. Broly backhanded them with his hands. He then charged at Gohan, easily passing him. He then stopped, turned toward Gohan and shouted, "Blaster Shell!"

A green ki wave shot toward.

Gohan shouted, "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeee haaaaaa!" He shot a blue ki wave toward Broly's green ki wave, with Broly with the lead. Gohan finally succumbed into the blast. He was hit as he crashed into the ground, leaving another "dent" into the Earth.

"You're going to pay for that," Gohan stated, as he went back into the air. "Now meet my Super Saiyan Two!" Gohan yelled as his aura blazed greatly, surrounded by electricity, his hair color grew a little lighter as it grew spikier, and his muscles also expanded.

Gohan charged at Broly with new speed and easily landed a fist into Broly's stomach, followed by karate kick into the Legendary Super Saiyan's back.

Broly slowly got up and smirked. "It seems you are indeed more powerful than your father, judging you from his and your current level in this stage. But I'm not at full power."

He shouted as his golden aura blazed, his muscles bulged even more. Broly was at full power in this stage. He charged at Gohan.

"Neither am I," replied Gohan, as his aura blazed even more, his hair grew spikier, the electricity intensified, and his hair began to grow even lighter.

He also charged at Broly. They threw a fist at each other, only for their fists to be met. BOOM!

They quickly disappeared, as another "BOOM" was heard. Goku was barely able to keep up.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

That was the only thing that could be heard from the demi-Saiyan and the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly finally got the lead, as he quickly buried his fist into Gohan's stomach.

Gohan crashed into the ground. He slowly got up, as he coughed out some blood. _Look's like I have to bring it up a notch. _

Gohan's aura went back to his normal white. His eyes went back to their normal color, as his hair did. He was in Mystic Mode. He charged at Broly with new speed and power. He punched Broly in the gut, beginning his assault. He then brought up both of his hands, cupped them together, and slammed them into Broly's back, as he went crashing into the ground, coughing out blood.

Broly slowly got up from the crater he had created. He looked in shock. _How did that happen? He's back in his normal state. _He turned toward the floating Gohan. He saw his aura. _So that's it. This must be a stage between his Super Saiyan Two and that state his father went into. His white aura is showing. If he was in his normal state that wouldn't happen. But that won't stop me. _

Broly charged at Gohan and shot a fist toward Gohan. Gohan countered by holding out his fist and launching his own fist into Broly's face. Broly went back but stopped himself. He wiped the blood off his face.

"You are powerful, brat. But now meet my new power," exclaimed Broly. He screamed as his aura blazed even more, surrounded by electricity, his muscles and his size grew smaller. His pupils showed again, his hair became even more spikier. Broly's size now became seven foot. "This is my Legendary Super Saiyan Two!"

Gohan looked in shock. _His power level. It's amazing. It's equal to dad's twenty-five percent in Super Saiyan Three. What should I do ---_

Gohan couldn't finish his thoughts, for a fist was buried into his stomach. Gohan spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. He went flying back. He crashed through two cliffs.

"You're going to die, now brat," laughed the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Gohan slowly got up, with his feet wabbling. His face was covered with a red liquid, as his arms and legs were. He smiled. "You're strong, Broly. But meet my final level." He yelled as his aura blazed even more and turned yellow again, the electricity around him intensified, his hair grew all the way down to his knees, and his eyebrows disappeared . "Now, meet the power of my Super Saiyan Three."

Gohan, made his power level, the same as Broly. The demi-Saiyan charged at the Legendary Super Saiyan, burying his fist into Broly's stomach. As Broly went back, Gohan shot a ki blast at Broly, hitting him. Broly stopped himself from going too far back.

Broly coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva and wiped off the blood on his face.

Broly once again charged at Gohan. Gohan launched a fist at Broly, which he dodged. Broly then threw a kick at Gohan, which hit him. Gohan then launched his own leg at Broly. Broly blocked it, held on to it, began to spin rapidly, and threw Gohan into the ground.

Gohan put his hands onto the ground and backflipped back onto his feet. "Nice try," congratulated Gohan.

"Shut up! Let's finish this," Broly shouted.

"I agree," exclaimed Gohan.

Broly began to gather green energy into his hands, while Gohan put his hands back, spinned them, and gathered blue ki into his hands.

Gohan began, "SPIRAL KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE ----"

Broly shouted, "BLASTER SHELL!" A huge green ki wave shot at Gohan.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" finished Gohan, launching his spinning wave of blue ki at the Legendary Super Saiyan's green wave of ki. Gohan's wave absorbed the Broly's attack. It soon enveloped the Legendary Super Saiyan's seven foot body. Gohan landed onto the ground but didn't de-transform. Broly was on the ground, de-transformed.

Gohan then began to gather some ki into his right hand. The ki was not any one color. It was all the colors of the rainbow, and it formed the shape of a heart.

Gohan shouted, "Spirit Pure Heart!" He launched the heart shape of ki into Broly's chest. Broly raised into the air a few feet and then landed back into the ground. Gohan now de-transformed back to his normal state, panting.

"What did you do?" Goku asked.

"I purified his evil heart," Gohan answered. "It uses a lot of energy. Let's go back to the Lookout to heal."

Goku nodded. Gohan grabbed onto Broly's body as his father and he disappeared.

* * *

At the Lookout: 

Vegeta was back to normal, sensing everything that was happening.

"Gohan defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan," shouted Vegeta in glee.

"That's good," sighed Dende.

Gohan, Goku, and Broly suddenly appeared onto the Lookout.

Vegeta got up and stared in shock. "Why did you bring Broly?"

"Trust me," replied Gohan. "Dende, please all of us, including him."

Dende nodded as he began to heal the three Saiyans.

Broly slowly got up and looked around. "Where am I," he asked.

"You're on Earth," answered Gohan.

"I remember losing to you and my heart was filled with evil and hatred, wanting to kill the only person to make me cry," answered BRoly.

"I purified your heart and the person that made you cry as a baby was my father," answered Gohan.

"And I apologize for that," Goku replied, giving the Son grin.

"It's okay," answered Broly. "Thanks for purifying me," Broly replied, looking toward Gohan.

"No problem. You're a new Z-fighter," Gohan smiled, also giving the famous Son grin.

* * *

Broly was soon introduced to the Z-fighters. He was welcomed by all. He apologized to the people had hurt and was forgiven. Gohan smiled. Broly was very playful with Pan, and he lived in Gohan's mansion. 

The Earth was once again safe.

* * *

Somwhere in space: 

"Broly has been defeated, but when he went to Legendary Super Saiyan Two, my camera was defeated. But it doesn't matter. My newest android will destroy them all," laughed a voice. The person behind the voice turned behind him. There were two tanks behind him.

The human opened the tanks, as steam came out of them and two figures stepped out of them.

* * *

so thats my super long chapter...if its a little corny that i made broly a good guy...i aplogize...but thats the way im goin to do it...so like yeah...who are these new androids...and do the z-fighters even have a chance...we will see...so plse review and give suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah 


	11. The New Experiments

hey everyone...this is my next chapter...and thanx again to my favorite reviewers...also i would like to have a beta reader...so when you review...and ask to be the beta...i will send u a message saying either ur it or not...so like yeah...so thats it...so let me begin

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Broly was soon introduced to the Z-fighters. He was welcomed by all. He apologized to the people had hurt and was forgiven. Gohan smiled. Broly was very playful with Pan, and he lived in Gohan's mansion._

_The Earth was once again safe._

* * *

_Somwhere in space:_

_"Broly must have won, but when he went to Legendary Super Saiyan Two, my camera was defeated. But it doesn't matter. My newest androids will destroy them all," laughed a voice. The person behind the voice turned behind him. There were two tanks behind him._

_The human opened the tanks, as steam came out of them and two figures stepped out of them._

* * *

The two figures walked out, reaveling two human-like androids (obvioulsy). One of these androids was a male, with blonde hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, and a green shirt. His muscles were huge as was this six foot tall cyborg. The other android was a female, with brown hair, green eyes, blue capris, a red shirt, and a violet jacket, who was five foot six. 

"Hello, Dr. Myuu," said the both androids.

"Hello, Android 10," referring to the male android. Turning toward the female android, "Hello Android 11."

"What is your wish, master," said both androids in a robotic voice.

"I would like both of you to take my newly finished experiment to the planet Earth and destroy every thing on it."

"Yes, Dr. Myuu," said Android 11. "But why do we go on Earth," asked the female cyborg.

"I want to you to destroy three main people for me. Their names are Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, if they haven't been destroyed by Broly, yet. I have progammed both of you to know their style, right before Broly went Legendary Super Saiyan Two, if they are still alive, that is."

"Where is your new creation," asked the male cyborg.

"Come, Bebi," said Dr. Myuu.

A tiny figure stepped out of the shadows. A greyish looking creature stood there. It had an antenna, sort of like Buu, with red lines on its body. It had no mucsles and was about three feet tall.

"How does it work, master," asked Android 11.

"I enter people's body when their is opening, such as when they bleed. As I go into more bodies, I become more powerful. Also when I leave one of my host's body and go into somebody's body, I can still control my previous hosts," answered the greyish experiment.

"Interesting, but I'm sorry master. I have to kill you now," said Android 10. He soon shot a straight line of ki through Dr. Myuu.

"Let's go to Earth and destroy everything on it," said Android 11.

"Fine, sister," answered.

"Take me with you. Together, we will destroy Earth. If you refuse, I can kill you," replied the new experiment.

Android 10 thought for a moment. The creature was weak. He decided to kill it. "It's okay. You can die." Android 10 shot a ki blast at Bebi. Android 11, following her brother's cue, also shot a ki blast at Bebi.

Bebi smirked, as he suddenly disappeared and shot a ki blast at both cyborgs. A tiny cut appeared on both androids, as Bebi, liquifying his body, entered the female cyborg, soon leaving her to enter her brother's body, and once again coming out. Once he came out, his appearance had changed. His muscles were bigger. He was now five feet tall. He had a red and black vest, as well as red and black shoes and wrist bands.

"Your fault," smirked Bebi. "Now, let's go to Earth, minions."

"Yes, master," said both Androids, in an even more robotic voice.

The three experiments walked into a spaceship, going to Earth. The spaceship activated its super high speed and departed for Earth.

* * *

Back to Earth: 

"There is a villain, whose name is Dr. Myuu. He sent a camera to Earth to watch Frieza, Cooler, and I to destroy you Saiyans, but when I went Legendary Super Saiyan Two, the camera was destroyed. Using the information he currently has, he is going to build two androids to destroy us Saiyans," said Broly, finishing the story of what had happened right before he was sent to Earth.

"Interesting," said Goku.

"Meaning, that these androids know Vegeta's and my father's style and part of mine, right," asked Gohan. Broly nodded.

"Well, that means we have to do some training," finished Vegeta.

"I agree," agreed Broly.

"I'll train with my dad, and Broly can train with Vegeta," said Gohan. "Let's bring Trunks and Goten. They're also going to be possible targets. So, they can train with each other." Gohan disappeared, reappearing with both demi-Saiyans.

"What's the idea, bro," questioned Goten.

"You and Trunks are going to train with each other, so we can be ready for the androids that are going to come," answered the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"We'll be training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," finished the prince of all Saiyans.

Goten looked around, trying to find a way to ditch but couldn't. He gloomily nodded his head.

Everyone nodded their heads, as the Saiyans disappeared and reappeared in the Time Chamber. All of the Saiyans walked to their partner and began their fights.

Gohan charged at his father, shooting out tiny ki blasts. Goku easily dodged and reflected some back at Gohan, who had disappeared.

Goku looked around. _Where did he go?_

Gohan, coming from the top, karate-chopped his father near the neck. Goku fell down to the ground, being knocked out. Gohan began to look uneasy. _Look's like I sort of overdid it._

Everyone stared at Gohan, seeing how easily he defeated his father, began to seriously train.

* * *

Three months later: 

Gohan, Goku, Broly, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks walked out of the Time Chamber exhausted. After one step, they all collapsed, except Gohan, Goku, and Broly. The remaining standing-up Saiyans were still weary and collapsed in front of Dende.

Dende knew what he had to do. He began healing all the Saiyans. Soon enough, they were all back to normal. Gohan and Goku's Super Saiyan Three were pretty strong, while Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan Two max parred with Goku's Super Saiyan Three's seventy-five percent. Vegeta's Super Saiyan Two was almost equal to Broly's Legendary one. Goten and Trunks were decent in strength. The two demi-Saiyans re-learned the fusion dance. Gotenks was still able to become Super Saiyan Three.

The Saiyans reappeared into their house, only to be met with Pan.

"Where were you," questioned Pan, like an adult. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Both full-blooded Saiyans and demi-Saiyans tried to contain their laughter but finally exploded.

"What's so funny," asked Pan.

"Where were you when you said you were going to the mall, but didn't? Where were you when you said you were visiting Krillin," questioned Pan's father, Gohan. "I know all of your secrets, Pan."

The Saiyans continued to laugh.

Pan crossed her arm and stomped out. "She'll get over it," assured Goku.

"She does that a lot, now," replied Broly, being a playmate with Pan, sometimes.

All of a sudden, a huge explosion was heard from nearby. "We gotta go," shouted Gohan to Pan.

The Saiyans tried to sense their opponents ki but couldn't, so they flew toward the sound of the explosion. Pan, wanting to know what happened, followed her father and his companions.

* * *

At the sight of the damage: 

The Saiyans appeared in a completely destroyed city, but the humans had minor bruises but seemed they were under control.

"So, now nice of you to see that you can come to our party," said a voice. They turned to the sound of the voice, to see a blue and greyish creature that was five foot six, had a blue vest, black shoes, and red wristbands.

"Who are you," asked the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"You must be Broly. I thought you would have destroyed these Saiyans, but I appear to be wrong. My name is Bebi, by the way," answered Bebi.

Broly looked in shock. He never knew that Dr. Myuu had created a new experiment.

"I'm bored, but my two most powerful minions will fight you," replied Bebi. He turned around and said, "Come, Android 10 and 11."

Two figures stepped out of the shadow, showing the male and female cyborg.

* * *

so like yeah...that's my chapter...it was a little short though...but im not sure wat will happen next chapter...so it might take me some time...so like yeah...i'll try to post soon...so plse review...and send suggestions...but no flames plse 


	12. Experiments vs Saiyans

hey everyone...srry it took me a couple of days to update...i started a second story...and i posted my first two chapters for it...so like yeah...this chapter is about the androids against the saiyans...so here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The Saiyans appeared in a completely destroyed city, but the humans had minor bruises but seemed they were under control._

_"So, now nice of you to see that you can come to our party," said a voice. They turned to the sound of the voice, to see a blue and greyish creature that was five foot six, had a blue vest, black shoes, and red wristbands._

_"Who are you," asked the Legendary Super Saiyan._

_"You must be Broly. I thought you would have destroyed these Saiyans, but I appear to be wrong. My name is Bebi, by the way," answered Bebi._

_Broly looked in shock. He never knew that Dr. Myuu had created a new experiment._

_"I'm bored, but my two most powerful minions will fight you," replied Bebi. He turned around and said, "Come, Android 10 and 11."_

_Two figures stepped out of the shadow, showing the male and female cyborg._

* * *

The androids walked out from the shadow and got into a fighting position, while Bebi flew away to enter people's bodies. 

Goten and Trunks stepped up. Vegeta whispered, "Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Broly, you guys go and chase Bebi. We'll take care of the androids." The Saiyans agreed and left.

The androids left after them, when each cyborg received a slam in the head into the ground.

"Your fight is with us, the son of the Prince of Saiyans," Trunks began.

"And the brother of the strongest warrior on Earth," Goten finished.

"I'm so scared," the female cyborg teased.

"What ever will we do," Android 10 also teased.

"I don't know, dumb asses," Trunks teased.

The laughing face of the androids became a serious one as they charged at the two. Android 11 charged at Goten, while Android 10 charged at Trunks.

"Why do I always face the girls," whined Goten, as he began throw and dodge punches and kicks.

"Maybe, they think your attractive," teased Trunks, who was also dodging and throwing punches and kicks.

"Probably," Goten said.

"Quit your yapping," Android 11 complained, as she shot a ki blast into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta grunted as he went back a few feet. He charged at Android 11 and punched her in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick in the back and into the ground.

Android 10 shot out multiple ki blasts at Broly, while Broly shot his own, each dodging some of their opponent's attacks.

* * *

Not to far away: 

Gohan and Goku sped toward Bebi, not noticing Pan was following them with the same speed her father and grandfather were traveling at. They soon reached Bebi.

"Leave them, alone," Goku said.

"Your fight is with us," Gohan stated.

"Not really," Bebi began, as Uub and Majjin Buu walked up to them. Bebi soon went into Uub's body and shouted, "I'm Bebi Uub, the strongest warrior, currently. But I'll be more powerful." Majjin Buu's body began to go into Uub's body, slowly surrounding him, as his green shirt changed into a black vest, soon becoming a yellow and red vest. Uub's hair changed into white with small traces of read and his body began to grow into a six foot body.

"Now, meet the power of Super Bebi Uub," shouted Bebi, as his power level began to sore, as it stopped at a level that even Vegeta could reach.

"This is ain't good," Gohan stated.

"How," asked Vegeta.

"He's hiding his power," Broly explained.

"Dad, you might have to fuse with Vegeta," Gohan said.

"Okay," Goku replied.

The Saiyans charged at Super Bebi Uub (SPU) as they all went Super Saiyan, changing their hair to golden, their eyes into teal, their hair becoming spikier, and their aura now yellow. Vegeta shot out a ki blast at SPU, which he dodged, only to be elbowed in the back by Broly, followed by a punch in the gut from below him, finished by a ki blast into his back into the ground.

SPU got up, angry. He shot toward Vegeta and punched him in the gut. Vegeta went back into a cliff, coughing out blood. He then shot a powerful ki blast at Broly, pushing him back. Gohan and Goku shot toward SPU and put him in the center, followed by a ki blast from all four directions from the now recovered Broly and Vegeta.

SPU yelled in pain. He then saw something that was good for him. He saw blood dripping down from his arm. Bebi left from Super Uub's body and went into Vegeta's body.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" shouted Vegeta, as he began to grow crazy as his hair began to change into the white color, his clothes became a red and black vest, his pants became green. Vegeta stopped struggling, as he was now the current host for Bebi. Uub's body lost the vest, but he was still controlled by Bebi.

"I am Bebi Vegeta. Now die," he shouted, as he sort of went Super Saiyan Two, as his aura blazed and his power level increased.

_This ain't good. Without Vegeta, Dad can't fuse with him and defeat. This aint' good. _

Gohan, Goku, and Broly knew what to do. Gohan and Goku went Super Saiyan Two as their aura blazed as well with electricity surrounding their aura, their hair becoming spikier and a little less yellow in color. Broly went into Legendary Super Saiyan, as his muscles bulged, his size grew, his pupils disappeared, only showing white in his eye sockets, and his aura blazed.

They all charged at Bebi Vegeta, all shooting out multiple ki blasts.

They were easily deflected. Goku was loosing, his allies were hurt. His anger was consuming. Goku looked into the air. There was a full moon. He looked behind him. His tail showed. Gohan and Broly didn't have their tail. Goku began to grow, as golden fur began to grow onto his body. Goku had gone into his golden Oozaru.

Pan was scared out of her socks and went back home, not wanting to intefere.

* * *

Back to Goten and Trunks: 

Both androids and saiyans began to pant. They were all panting.

"You guys aren't that bad," Android 10 congratulated.

"I agree. Too bad we have to kill you now," Android 11 stated as they looked at each other.

The androids charged at the Saiyans. The Saiyans shot out ki blasts in Super Saiyan Two at the cyborgs. Both androids were hit but continued their charge. They were soon in front of the two and shot a ki blast into the Saiyans face. The Saiyans shouted in pain, as they went flying back, with a mixture of blood and saliva leaving their mouth, and blood dripping from their faces.

Trunks and Goten yelled as their power level increased. They charged at the androids. Goten shouted, "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeeee haaaaa!" Goten shot a huge wave of blue ki at Android 11 and 10.

Trunks, who was on the other side of the cyborgs, shouted, "Big Bang Atttackkkk!" He shot a huge ball of blue ki at both androids from the other side.

Unable to dodge, both androids were hit, as they yelled in pain, as they were hit by both humoungous ki blasts. They collapsed into the ground, coughing out blood. They slowly gout up, blood dripping from all over their bodies.

"Time to use our secret move, sister," Android 10 stated.

"I agree. You guys are quite powerful. But, this time you really die," shouted Android 11. Android 11 self-exploded herself, as her body exploded into many robotic pieces.

Android 10 yelled as the mechanical parts combined into his body. His skin became blue, just like Super Android 13, his hair became green, as it spiked high into the air, and his power nearly doubled. "Now, die. Meet the power of Super Android 10!"

"We also have a secret move," Trunks explained. He looked at Goten. Goten nodded.

They went a few feet away from each other. Putting both of their hands on opposite sides, they shouted, "Fuuuu sssiiioooonnnn haaaaa!" As their index fingers touched each other, a huge explosion was heard. Super Android 10 covered his eyes.

When the light disappeared, there stood one figure. He wore a yellow and blue vest. Around his waist was a sash. He wore white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair was yellow, spikier than usual, his aura blazed, his eyes were teal, and his aura was surrounded by electricity. "Meet the power of Super Saiyan Two!"

The two fusion warriors charged at each other, each warrior exploding with power.

* * *

Back to Goku: 

Goku began to destroy everything, including Bebi Vegeta, but also Broly, who had just collapsed in Legendary Super Saiyan Two, but he covered all of his blood wounds with bandages, and Gohan, who was in Super Saiyan Three, began to pant greatly. He had healed all of his blood wounds, so that Bebi could not control him.

Gohan shouted, "Dad, you have to control yourself. You have to!"

Goku sort of paid attention, but not much, as he continued his rampage. He shot out ki blasts everywhere.

_This ain't good. Dad's not listening. _

Goku shot a humoungous ki blast at Gohan. Gohan flew out of the way and began to throw ki blasts at Bebi Vegeta, who was being distracted by Goku in his Golden Oozaru form. Bebi Vegeta shouted in pain, as he went back into a cliff.

Bebi Vegeta got up and shot ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan dodged them, only to met with a knee in his stomach. Gohan coughed out blood. Gohan went flying into a cliff.

He slowly got up, put both of his hands behind him, and began to spin them. Gohan shouted, "OMEGA SPIRAL KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAAAA!" A humoungous wave of spinning blue ki shot toward Bebi Vegeta. It was ten times the normal size, as it aimed for Bebi Vegeta. Bebi shot out multiple huge ki blasts to deflect it, only for the blasts to be absorbed by the attack. The blast impacted with Bebi Vegeta as he went flying into Goku. Goku growled, as he shot a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan was hit and went flying back. He collapsed, as blood began to drip down from all over his body.

If Bebi Vegeta had the chance, he would've been taken control of. Gohan suddenly went back to normal.

Gohan looked at his father. _Shit! I'm out of power and Dad is still out of control. Dad, come on! You have to control yourself. Wait! I have an idea!_

"Dad, think about what happened when we go Oozaru. We destroy the people and things we love most. Remember Grandpa Gohan!"

As soon as Goku heard this, he stopped his rampage. He looked into the moon. Goku, in his Golden Oozaru form, smiled. He began to shrink, as his fur began to go away, only to become red and surround Goku. His eyes became golden. His tail became red and stayed. Goku's hair went shiny black, but his aura blazed with great power. Red fur surrounded his chest. He had black pants.

Bebi Vegeta stared at him with a smile. He ate a sensu bean that Vegeta had with him.

Gohan smiled. His father had achieved the ultimate level. Goku could easily defeat Gohan's max power in Super Saiyan Three in this new powerful level. He slowly got up and stood next to Goku. Gohan and Goku each ate a sensu bean. As Gohan went Super Super Saiyan Three, while Goku just stood there.

"Now, meet the power of a Super Saiyan Four, Bebi Vegeta," Goku shouted, as his power level began to increase.

* * *

so like yeah...this was my super long chapter...once again...this is my third longest chapter though...so like yeah...i hope u guys like it...so plse review and send suggestions...but plse no flames...so like yeah  



	13. Experiment vs Saiyans: Part Two

hey everyone...srry it took a couple of days to update...and i can't use the line thingy...so like yeah...also forget that the three main saiyans learned each others move...except the Super Kaioken...and the Spirit Bomb...so like yeah...this chapter continues the fight between saiyans and experiments...well most of it...so like yeah...here goes

_Last Time:_

_He slowly got up, put both of his hands behind him, and began to spin them. Gohan shouted, "OMEGA SPIRAL KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAAAA!" A humoungous wave of spinning blue ki shot toward Bebi Vegeta. It was ten times the normal size, as it aimed for Bebi Vegeta. Bebi shot out multiple huge ki blasts to deflect it, only for the blasts to be absorbed by the attack. The blast impacted with Bebi Vegeta as he went flying into Goku. Goku growled, as he shot a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan was hit and went flying back. He collapsed, as blood began to drip down from all over his body._

_If Bebi Vegeta had the chance, he would've been taken control of. Gohan suddenly went back to normal._

_Gohan looked at his father. Shit! I'm out of power and Dad is still out of control. Dad, come on! You have to control yourself. Wait! I have an idea!_

_"Dad, think about what happened when we go Oozaru. We destroy the people and things we love most. Remember Grandpa Gohan!"_

_As soon as Goku heard this, he stopped his rampage. He looked into the moon. Goku, in his Golden Oozaru form, smiled. He began to shrink, as his fur began to go away, only to become red and surround Goku. His eyes became golden. His tail became red and stayed. Goku's hair went shiny black, but his aura blazed with great power. Red fur surrounded his chest. He had black pants._

_Bebi Vegeta stared at him with a smile. He ate a sensu bean that Vegeta had with him._

_Gohan smiled. His father had achieved the ultimate level. Goku could easily defeat Gohan's max power in Super Saiyan Three in this new powerful level. He slowly got up and stood next to Goku. Gohan and Goku each ate a sensu bean. As Gohan went Super Super Saiyan Three, while Goku just stood there._

_"Now, meet the power of a Super Saiyan Four, Bebi Vegeta," Goku shouted, as his power level began to increase.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Now:

Goku, with his yellow eyes and red fur, charged at Bebi Vegeta. Before Bebi Vegeta could finish a heart beat, he was sent flying by Goku's fist, hitting Bebi in the stomach.

_What speed! Dad truly has reach the ultimate form._

"Not bad, Goku," said Bebi Vegeta, as he rised from the smoke.

Goku just stood there, emotionless.

"But, let's make this interesting. Super Uub!" shouted Bebi Vegeta. Hearing his master's call, Super Uub with his black and slightly yellow vest came. Bebi Vegeta nodded to him, as both warriors charged at Goku. Bebi Vegeta shot a ki blast at Goku, who dodged it, only to turn into Super Uub, preparing a ki blast. All of a sudden, right before Super Uub was about to release his ki blast, he was sent flying, by a warrior with long golden hair and teal eyes.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, Bebi," Gohan exclaimed.

"He did, but not me, son," Goku replied. They both nodded at each other, as Super Saiyan Four Goku charged at Bebi Vegeta, whose power level was beginning to rise, as the number of minions he had were increasing, while Gohan fought with Super Uub.

Goku began to throw punches and kicks toward Bebi Vegeta, as he dodged them, while also throwing his own. Bebi Vegeta then shot a ki blast at Goku, who backhanded it and kneed Bebi Vegeta in the stomach. The villain spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. Goku began to continue his assault on the controlled Vegeta, hoping Bebi would leave.

Gohan charged at Super Uub, as they also threw punches and kicks at each other. Gohan suddenly kicked Uub in the gut, who screamed in pain, while Gohan cupped both of his hands together, as he slammed both of hands into Super Uub's back, who crashed into the ground. Super Uub slowly got back up and shot multiple ki blasts at Gohan, who dodged a couple. However, he was still hit, as blood began to flow down his arm. Gohan put one of his hands at his arm. His hand glowed green, as he slowly began to heal his wounds.

_It's a good thing, Dende told me how to heal tiny wounds._

Gohan put his hands together and shouted, "Masenko Haaa!" Gohan shot out a wave of yellow ki at Super Uub, who received a direct hit. The once good Z-fighter screamed in pain. He slowly got up and charged back at Gohan, with blood flowing down from all over his body.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Gotenks:

Gotenks in Super Saiyan Two charged at the blue-faced Super Android. Gotenks put one of his hands into the air, as a ring of yellow ki began to form, as it slowly began to expand. He then shot it toward at Super Android 10, as it squeezed the super cyborg into the ring. Gotenks then formed two more and shot them both at Super Android 10 and shouted, "Cosmic Halo!" He then spaced himself from Super Android 10. Gotenks then closed his fist, as the rings exploded at contact, injuring the Super Android.

"Yesss," shouted Gotenks in glee, as he began to jump in joy.

"You're going to pay for that," said a familiar voice. The fusion warrior turned around to see the blue-faced cyborg standing up, with bruises all over his robotic body. The cyborg charged at Gotenks, put his hands back, and shouted, "Kaaaa meeee haaaaa meeeee haaaaaa!"

The cyborg shot a huge wave of blue ki toward the fusion warrior. Gotenks jumped back, put his hands back and shouted, "Kaaaa meeeee haaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaaaa!" Super Saiyan Two Gotenks also shot out his own wave of blue ki.

Each wave struggled to overpower the other, as it was a fight for the strongest. Gotenks struggled, as he needed more power, as Super Android 10's ki wave was slowly overpowering Gotenks's. Gotenks suddenly shouted as his power level began to increase. His hair went down to his knees, he lost his eyebrows, and his aura was surrounded by static electricity. With the sudden boost of power, Gotenks overpowered Super Android 10's wave of ki, who missed the full blast but was still partially hit.

Gotenks began to pant. _That was a close one._

"You're going to die," shouted Super Android 10, as the fusion warrior turned around to see Super Android 10, with only one arm, as his left arm was found on the ground. Mechanical wires came out of the cyborg's left dead arm and connected back to the cyborg's body. "That's better. I admit. You are powerful, but your life ends here!"

Super Android 10 charged at Gotenks and shot out multiple blasts of ki all around Gotenks, shouting, "Destruction Barrage!" Yellow ki blasts were being thrown all around Gotenks, as he was hit multiple times, as he began to move back each time he was hit, only to be hit again and again. Gotenks collapsed as he was hit multiple times, bleeding all over his body.

Gotenks slowly got back and up and opened his mouth and shouted, "VICTORY CANNON!" Gotenks shot a humoungous wave of yellow ki from his mouth toward Super Android 10, completeley destroying his right arm and shoulder. Gotenks fell down to his knees. His fusion time was almost up.

Super Android 10 walked out of the smoke, with his right arm and shoulde compltely destroyed. "You keep on getting back up. Why won't you die," shouted the cyborg, as he began to assault Gotenks. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and two figures stood on the ground. It was Goten and Trunks. They had defused and weren't even in Super Saiyan mode. Super Android 10 flew into the air and shot out ki blasts, as Goten and Trunks tried their best to dodge.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back to Gohan and Goku:

Goku was fighting Bebi Vegeta, as multiple bruises were shown on his body, while blood began to flow all over Bebi Vegeta's body. Bebi Vegeta suddenly shouted, "Minions!" Suddenly, multiple figures were shown, only to be revealed to be Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18. All of them charged at Goku, except Bulma.

Bebi Vegeta signaled her to follow him, as they once good fighters charged at Goku. Broly got back up and saw Goku. _What power he has! _

He went to where Goku was and began to block all the blows his opponents were charging at Goku. He knew that Goku couldn't hurt his allies. So, Broly was blocking all of their punches. Goku left to chase Broly only to receive a ki blast in the face by Krillin. Goku looked at him in sympathy, as he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

Gohan and Super Uub were still fighting. Blood was flowing all over his body. He knew he had no chance, but he was forced to fight due to Bebi's mind control. Gohan had blood on his body, but all of his cuts were healed. Gohan suddenly sensed the drop of power level nearby.

_Oh no. The fusion wore off and their out of energy. And I have five sensu beans left. _

Gohan decided to end it. He put both of his hand together, right behind each other, began to spin rapidly and shouted, "Ulmightly Masenko Barrage!" Gohan began to throw multiple Masenkos at Super Uub, always hitting him, but at different spots. Super Uub finally collapsed, as Gohan stopped spinning.

"Hey, Broly," Gohan shouted. Broly turned around. Gohan threw a sensu bean, which Broly ate, replinishing his strength. Gohan decided to save his sensu bean.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Goten and Trunks:

Goten and Trunks had blood all over their body. Their eyes were barely open. Super Android 10 smiled. They were almost dead. He charged a humoungous ball of ki and was about to throw it when he received a fist into his face. Super Android 10 went flying. Gohan looked at Goten and Trunks. He took out two sensu beans and tossed them each one.

"Don't use any energy right now. I'll finish him, off," Gohan said. Super Android 10 was back and angry. He began to accumulate all of his remaining ki into one huge ball of blue ki that was almost as big as the moon.

Gohan looked at it and shouted, "SUPER KAIKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Gohan's golden aura began to show many traces of red. Gohan put his hands back, spinned them, and shouted, "OMEGA SPIRAL KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAA!" Gohan shot out a huge wave of blue spinning ki, which was five times bigger than the one he had shot out at Bebi Vegeta, at the Super Android 10's blue ball of ki that was already released. Gohan's wave of blue ki pierced through the Super Androids ball of blue ki, as it absorbed it and enveloped the super cyborg's entire body.

When all the smoke cleared, Gohan was on the ground, panting. Every part of Super Android 10 was destroyed and Goten and Trunks were back to good and stronger. Gohan smiled as he took out a sensu bean and smiled. He ate it, as his power was back to normal again.

"We have to help dad defeat Bebi. Hold on," Gohan said. Goten and Trunks held onto Gohan, as they all disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Broly:

All Broly was doing was dodging their attacks. He felt bored and suddenly disappeared. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Goku:

All of the remaining good Saiyans met together. Gohan gave Goku a sensu bean. All of them were at full strength. They then heard a humoungous noise. It was like a wave. All of them looked into the moon. None of them had tails, except Goku who was in Super Saiyan Four already. They then saw a golden ape. It had a red and yellow vest.

All of them immediately knew who it was. Not only had Bebi Vegeta grown, he was in full control and his power had nearly trippled. The Saiyans knew what they had to do. They had to win, as they disappeared to where the experiment was.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so like yeah...that's my chapter...this is one of my longest chapters...so like yeah...so u know the drill...plse review and send suggestions...but no flames...and i'll try to post quickly


	14. Two Wishes

hey everyone...like i said...im quickly updating...so like yeah...this chapter won't be short...but not super long either...so like yeah...here i go...so like yeah -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:  
Back to Goten and Trunks:dsdd_

_Goten and Trunks had blood all over their body. Their eyes were barely open. Super Android 10 smiled. They were almost dead. He charged a humoungous ball of ki and was about to throw it when he received a fist into his face. Super Android 10 went flying. Gohan looked at Goten and Trunks. He took out two sensu beans and tossed them each one._

_"Don't use any energy right now. I'll finish him, off," Gohan said. Super Android 10 was back and angry. He began to accumulate all of his remaining ki into one huge ball of blue ki that was almost as big as the moon._

_Gohan looked at it and shouted, "SUPER KAIKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Gohan's golden aura began to show many traces of red. Gohan put his hands back, spinned them, and shouted, "OMEGA SPIRAL KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAA!" Gohan shot out a huge wave of blue spinning ki, which was five times bigger than the one he had shot out at Bebi Vegeta, at the Super Android 10's blue ball of ki that was already released. Gohan's wave of blue ki pierced through the Super Android's ball of blue ki, as it absorbed it and enveloped the super cyborg's entire body._

_When all the smoke cleared, Gohan was on the ground, panting. Every part of Super Android 10 was destroyed and Goten and Trunks were back to good and stronger. Gohan smiled as he took out a sensu bean and smiled. He ate it, as his power was back to normal again._

_"We have to help dad defeat Bebi. Hold on," Gohan said. Goten and Trunks held onto Gohan, as they all disappeared.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Broly:_

_All Broly was doing was dodging their attacks. He felt bored and suddenly disappeared. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Goku:_

_All of the remaining good Saiyans met together. Gohan gave Goku a sensu bean. All of them were at full strength. They then heard a humoungous noise. It was like a wave. All of them looked into the moon. None of them had tails, except Goku who was in Super Saiyan Four already. They then saw a golden ape. It had a red and yellow vest._

_All of them immediately knew who it was. Not only had Bebi Vegeta grown, he was in full control and his power had nearly trippled. The Saiyans knew what they had to do. They had to win, as they disappeared to where the experiment was._ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All five of the Saiyans appeared near a humoungous golden ape with a red and yellow vest, obviously being Bebi Vegeta. They nodded to each other gas they flew toward the ape, only to be met up with the Z-fighters blocking their way. Goten and Trunks knew what they had to do.

Goten said, "You guys. Trunks and I will cover for you against the gang."

"Yeah. You should go now," replied Trunks.

Goku nodded, gave a hug to both boys, and immediately disappeared, followed by Gohan and then Broly.

The two demi-Saiyans looked at the crowd and began to block a series of punches and kicks and ki blasts that were being thrown at them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Bebi Vegeta:

The humoungous ape began to grow as his power level increased. His power had tripled and he had full control of his current ape form. Suddenly, Goku, Gohan, and Broly appeared in front of him.

"If it ain't the brats," Bebi Vegeta laughed.

"If it ain't the brats," mocked Broly.

A vein pulsed on the ape's body, as he suddenly charged at Broly, only to be sent flying into a cliff, by Goku's indestructable fist. Bebi Vegeta slowly got up and charged at Goku, only for him to be moved back a little by one of Gohan's attacks. Bebi Vegeta jumped into the air and opened his mouth. Suddenly, huge bursts of yellow ki came out of his mouth and began to shoot all around the Saiyans, sometimes hitting his target.

All of the good Saiyans yelled in pain. Broly then went Legendary Super Saiyan Two, skipping his warm up. Gohan went Super Saiyan Three, and Goku stayed in Super Saiyan Four. The three Saiyans shot toward Bebi Vegeta, shooting out multiple ki blasts from all over. Bebi Vegeta smiled, as he barely felt any damage, until Goku shot a ball of blue ki into Bebi Vegeta's gut, where he screamed in pain.

Bebi Vegeta put his hands in front of him and shot out lines of yellow ki beams at the Saiyans. All of them dodged it, only for Gohan and Broly to met with a pounding fist into their heads. They yelled in pain.

Goku shouted, "Gohan! Broly! You're going to pay for that, Bebi!"

He charged at Bebi with even faster speed than before, launching a fist into Bebi Vegeta's gut, followed by a kick into his stomach. Bebi Vegeta screamed. Suddenly, Super Uub appeared in the fight. He looked at Gohan and buried his fist into the demi-Saiyan's face. Gohan went flying back, just after getting up.

Broly was about to charge at Super Uub, when Gohan said, "He's mine. You have to help dad defeat Bebi. And do whatever it takes!" Broly nodded. Gohan charged back at Super Uub and buried his own fist into the reincarnation of Kid Buu's stomach.

Super Uub shouted in pain. Slowly getting back to normal, he began to shoot many beams of ki at Gohan, one which pierced right through his long golden hair.

Gohan turned his head. There was a hole in his golden air. Gohan looked at him and shouted, "You attacked my hair. Haaaa yaaaahhhhh!" He jumped up and launched his leg into Super Uub's face, as he went flying back. Gohan closed his eyes and clutched his fists. The hole was soon filled up with more air. Gohan sighed and then charged at Uub.

He put both of his hands behind each other and shouted, "Sorry, Super Uub! Masenko Haaa!" He shot a beam of yellow ki toward Super Uub, who dodged part of it, but still injuring his left shoulder, shot toward Gohan with great speed.

Super Uub shouted, "My name is Ubuu! Henka Beam! Kaaaa emeeee haaaa meeee haaaaaa!" A pink beam of ki was shot at Gohan, followed by a Kamehameha wave. Gohan looked at in fear. If he took it full on, he would become a piece of chocalate.

_This isn't good for me. What should I do? I can't kill Ubuu!_

Goku and Broly began to shoot many blasts at Bebi Vegeta, who was getting hurt, but also injuring the full-blooded Saiyans. Goku finally nodded to Broly. Goku went in front of Bebi, while Broly stayed behind him.

Goku put his hands back and began to gather ki. He began," Kaaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaa meeeee -----"

Broly spaced his hands and began to gather green ki. He shouted, "BLASTER SHELL!" A huge wave of green ki was shot at Bebi from behind

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku finished. He shot a huge blue wave of ki toward Bebi from the front side. Bebi knew that both beams were coming from opposite sides, but he was about to fly up, when two waves of ki was sent flying at him. He was sent back to the ground, only to be hit by Goku's and Broly's attacks. Bebi Vegeta yelled in pain, as he crashed into the Earth.

The full-blooded Saiyans looked up to see Goten and Trunks. Goten gave the Son grin, which Goku returned. He turned toward Broly. Suddenly, the sky became dark, as a green dragon rose into the air.

_Oh no! Bulma's summoned the Eternal Dragon! I have to stop Bebi Vegeta. I'm the only one who can currently defeat him! _(this is Goku)

Gohan looked gloomy. He jumped into the air, began to spin, and shouted, "Super Kaiken Times Three! Almighty Masenko Barrage!" Gohan's aura began to show traces of red and shot yellow Masenko's at Ubuu from all over. Ubuu finally collapsed after Gohan stopped spinning. There was blood all over his body. Gohan put his head down and quickly departed after the ape, seeing the sky become dark and the dragon.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the Dragon:

"You have summoned me. What is your first wish," asked the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

"I wish to be the strongest warrior currently on this planet," shouted Bebi Vegeta.

The dragon's eyes went red as he said, "Your wish has been granted."

Goku and Broly shouted in agony.

"What is your second wish," asked the dragon.

"I wish for ---," began Bebi Vegeta.

"I wish for anyone who has Saiyan blood in them could reach the all powerful Super Saiyan Four!" shouted Gohan, quickly racing past Bebi Vegeta.

The dragon's eyes went red and he said, "Your wish has been granted. Now, I leave," said Shenron. He disappeared as the dragonballs began to disperse.

"You fool! You wasted my second wish," shouted Bebi Vegeta, as he shot a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan, who barely dodged the barrage.

"Yeah, Gohan. Why did you wish that," asked Goku.

"So I could become a Super Saiyan Four to help you defeat him," replied Gohan, trying to dodge Bebi Vegeta's assault in his monkey form.

"But you need a tail," Goku shouted.

"I have one," Gohan answered, right before Bebi Vegeta's humoungous fist slammed Gohan into the Earth.

"WHAAT?" shouted Bebi Vegeta, Goku, and Broly.

Gohan looked into the air and saw the fake moon. Bebi Vegeta shouted, "Destroy the moon!" But it was too late. Gohan began to grow into a golden ape, soon shrinking back to normal.

There stood a warrior with red hair on his body, blue leather pants, a red tail, yellow eyes, and shiny black spiky hair. There stood a powerful warrior.

"Now meet the power of a two Super Saiyan Four," shouted both Goku and Gohan, side by side.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so like yeah...thats actually one of my longer chapters...but not the longest...so like yeah...plse review...and send suggestions...but no flames...and i'll post soon...so like yeah...so plse review


	15. The End of Bebi

hey everyone...im already updating twice in one day...so like yeah...im just on a roll...so like yeah...so this chapter will continue the fight...so like yeah...here goes...and the line still doesn't work...god  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Last Time:_

_"What is your second wish," asked the dragon._

_"I wish for ---," began Bebi Vegeta._

_"I wish for anyone who has Saiyan blood in them could reach the all powerful Super Saiyan Four!" shouted Gohan, quickly racing past Bebi Vegeta._

_The dragon's eyes went red and he said, "Your wish has been granted. Now, I leave," said Shenron. He disappeared as the dragonballs began to disperse._

_"You fool! You wasted my second wish," shouted Bebi Vegeta, as he shot a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan, who barely dodged the barrage._

_"Yeah, Gohan. Why did you wish that," asked Goku._

_"So I could become a Super Saiyan Four to help you defeat him," replied Gohan, trying to dodge Bebi Vegeta's assault in his monkey form._

_"But you need a tail," Goku shouted._

_"I have one," Gohan answered, right before Bebi Vegeta's humoungous fist slammed Gohan into the Earth._

_"WHAAT?" shouted Bebi Vegeta, Goku, and Broly._

_Gohan looked into the air and saw the fake moon. Bebi Vegeta shouted, "Destroy the moon!" But it was too late. Gohan began to grow into a golden ape, soon shrinking back to normal._

_There stood a warrior with red hair on his body, blue leather pants, a red tail, yellow eyes, and shiny black spiky hair. There stood a powerful warrior._

_"Now meet the power of a two Super Saiyan Four," shouted both Goku and Gohan, side by side._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan just stood there, next to father with his power continuing to increase, just like his father. The ground around them began to crumble into tiny pieces. Static electricity surrounded the two ultimate warriors. You know what they saw. "Like father, like son!" Well, here it was true. Both Saiyans had reached the ultimate level.

Bebi Vegeta looked at the new ultimate warrior with a scared face? He tried to hide it, but he couldn't. Gohan smirked. "Scared aren't we, Bebi Vegeta," Gohan teased.

"Shut up," shouted Bebi Vegeta in his Oozaru form, as he began to jump up and down, like a child does when he doesn't get what he wants.

Gohan looked at Goku, followed by a nod. They both charged at Bebi Vegeta with inconceivable speed. Before the villain could blink, Gohan had kicked Bebi Vegeta in the face, sending him flying backwards, only to receive another kick in the back from Goku, the boy's father. They both then shot a ki blast from both directions. They impacted with their target, as the controlled ape Vegeta screamed in pain.

Bebi Vegeta slowly got up. _Even in my ape form, I'm being defeated by these six foot Saiyans. And I'm like fifty feet tall. I should be crushing them into pulp._

"Are you done, or do you want to continue," Goku asked gently.

"NEVER!" Bebi Vegeta shouted as he jumped into the air and began to punch at the floating Saiyans with his bulky fist. However, he was too slow. Each time he launched his fist at one of the Saiyans, he would only end up punching the air and receive a punch in the back or face. Blood dripped from the bulky ape.

Pan, coming back from escaping out of fear, looked at the ape. She nearly fainted. She then saw two floating warriors. They had red fur and tail, shiny black hair. Both warriors looked familiar. When they turned around, she was shocked. _That's dad and grandfather. Awesome!_

"Go, Dad!" shouted Pan.

Bebi Vegeta heard this and looked toward the ten-year old girl. He smiled. He opened his mouth, as a huge ki blast shot at her. This was no ordinary ki blast. It was ten times bigger than the ones he had shot Goku. Pan closed her eyes and turned to the side and put her hands in front of her. The blast was seconds away from her. Time seemed to slow down for her.

"Paaannnnn!" shouted the girl's father, Gohan.

The blast was a few yards away from her. It was getting closer and closer. The blast was a few feet away from her. Her eyelids tightened. She then felt something warm. She loosened her arms, opened her eyes, and looked up. There stood her father. He was smiling, as smoke began to rise from his back. Blood began to drip down from his back. Pan screamed. Gohan put one of his hand toward his back, as the wounds began to fade away.

He safely put his daugher down and asked, "Are you okay?" Pan nodded. "Good. You stay away from here, then." Pan opened her mouth to object, but Gohan said," And no buts." Pan succumbed to her father's will and left.

Bebi Vegeta charged at Pan once again, this time shooting out two ki blasts from his hand at Pan. They were backhanded by another warrior. It was Goku. "Oh, no you don't!" Goku punched the Oozaru form of Bebi in the stomach. He went flying back. He hit a boulder and stopped.

Bebi Vegeta turned to his side. There was a tiny ship. "BULMA!" Bebi Vegeta shouted.

Bulma quickly appeared and said, "Yess!"

"Hit me with those waves of yours," he said. Bulma nodded as she got into the ship. She pressed a button, as waves of energy began to collide into Bebi Vegeta. He began to grow, a mohawk (sort of) began to grow on his head, he began to grow, his teeth began to become sharper, and his power level doubled again. He was now as powerful as a Super Saiyan Four.

"It's time to end this, Bebi Vegeta," Gohan said. He put his hads behind him, began to spin them, and shouted, "OMEGA SPIRAL KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE ------"

Goku shouted," KAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE -----"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" both warriors finished at the same time, as the two monstrous-sized waves of blue ki shot toward Bebi Vegeta in his Oozaru form, making him an easier target.

Both waves met their target, as they began to push and push into Bebi Vegeta's body. Bebi knew he had no chance, so he left Vegeta's body. Gohan knew this would happen, so he moved his hand and began to follow Bebi's liquified body, attacking it. Bebi began to move quicker, but it was in vain. Gohan's attack attacked the creature and destroyed it.

A golden light shined like a close up look of the sun. The warriors had to cover their eyes, as Goku looked in shock. When the light cleared away, Gohan was on his knees still in Super Saiyan Four, panting.

"He's----he's gone, for-----forever," Gohan panted, as he de-transformed back to his normal state.

Goku landed on the ground and also de-transformed. "I think you're right. I can't sense the creature's ki."

"You're wrong," said a metallic voice. The two warriors went Super Saiyan Four and looked behind them. There stood a tiny shiny greyish liquid as it began to form its own body. It looked exactly like Bebi Vegeta. "Thanks to Vegeta, this is my permanent body. And, I don't need a host. Minions, attack!" He raised his hand and pointed it toward the two. No one charged.

He looked behind him, only to see the air sparkling. Everyone inhaled this air and were suddenly freed from Bebi's control. Gohan smirked. "Thanks, Kibitokai!"

"You're welcome," said a voice. Bebi looked at a creature with long white hair and purple skin. There stood Kibito Kai. "Gotta go," as he waved good bye.

"I have no one in control, ah," Bebi smirked. "Oh well. I'm still powerful!"

Gohan and Goku laughed as they began to pummel Bebi into the ground.

Bebi smirked as his muslces began to grow bigger and bigger. "I'm going full power. I'm going to kill you all and still be alive." Bebi laughed evilly. (think maniac laugh)

He ran up to Goku and laughed, "Attack me! Attack me!" Goku moved his fist to attack. Bebi smiled, as he began to continuously punch Goku in the face, preventing him from attacking. The Saiyan began to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Gohan charged at Bebi, unable to see his father's pain. Bebi shot a ki blast at Gohan, which he dodged, only to be met with a uppercut in the jaw. Gohan spat out blood. He was then kicked in the back, crashing into the ground. Gohan was soon met with multiple baseball-sized ki blasts from all over, each one hitting. Gohan screamed in pain.

Goku slowly got up and charged at Bebi. Bebi jumped up and kicked Goku in the head into the ground. He continously jumped into the air and began to land with great impact on Goku's stomach, shooting out ki blasts into his stomach. Goku yelled in pain.

Gohan got to his knees and looked at his father. "DAAAADDDDD!" Bebi heard this and sped toward Gohan. Goku fell down, out of the battle. Bebi jumped into the air and began to jump into Gohan's stomach, when he received a fist into his face. It was Pan, and Bebi coughed out a couple of drops of blood.

Bebi smiled as he looked at Pan and kicked her in the stomach. She screamed. "NOOOOOO!" Gohan got up to his knees but once again collapsed.

Bebi did the same thing to Pan. He jumped on her stomach and began to shoot ki blasts at her. Pan screamed in pain. Her blood began to spatter all over. Bebi smiled as he accumulated some ki into his hand. He was about to launch it when he heard, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!"

Bebi then received a bulky punch into his face, as he went flying. Pan slowly turned her head to see her father. Broly, being injured, charged at Broly, only to be karata chopped in the neck, making him unconcious.

Gohan charged at Bebi, with his aura showing traces of red. The two warriors shot their fist at each other, each hitting each other's face at the same time, followed by a kick and a ki blast, all at the same time. Gohan regained his composure, as did Bebi. Bebi began to gather ki into his hands as he shot it into the air. Bebi began to grow into a gigantic ape.

"What! He's taken Vegeta's blood with him," Gohan stuttered.

Bebi smirked, as his power level tripled once again. Gohan looked at him, sweating. Bebi in his ape form began to shoot ki blasts all over the place, barely missing the unconcious Saiyans, but hitting Gohan. Gohan yelled in pain.

He had to win, but was too weak. _I can't win! How can I? He's too powerful. Wait! I have an idea, but -----_

Gohan couldn't finish his thoughts as Bebi's bulky foot stomped on Gohan. Bebi liked this and began to jump high into the air and crash onto Gohan's entire body, continously. Gohan screamed in pain, as he coughed out blood and saliva.

_I know what I have to do!_

Gohan put his fingers too his head and disappeared. He reappeared a few feet away and clutched his fist. His power level began to sore, as his aura began to become more and more red. "Bye bye everyone!" He looked at the unconcious warriors. Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Broly, and finally his wife, Videl. Goku then got up. "Bye dad!" Gohan nodded and looked at Bebi.

Goku shouted, "NOOOO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Sorry," Gohan said. "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!" Gohan's power level began to sore through the roof, as his power level was three times as strong as Bebi. His aura was pure red, almost the color of the red fluid in a human's body. It was the color of blood. He charged at Bebi and began to push him into the air. Gohan's head was in Bebi's humoungous body's stomach. Gohan pushed him and the creature into the sun. A bright line shined as they impacted into the sun.

"NOOOOO! GOHAN!" Goku shouted. He fell down to his knees, crying. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, rapidly. "Nooo! Noooo! NOOOOOO!" He began to pound the ground.

Gohan was dead, and Goku knew it.

After an hour, everyone had woken up and had found out that Gohan had died. Pan and Videl cried and cried, as did Chichi. They knew they could revive him, but it was just that he was always there for them, but they weren't there for him. They had felt as if they had failed him.

Broly sobbed as well. Gohan had purified him and showed him how to enjoy life. Vegeta had hated him for his strength, but still mourned for the warrior, for he had helped him nearly reach a Super Saiyan Three power level. Ubuu cried because he had found out that he had continued to fight Gohan, causing him to weaken. He felt that if he hadn't attacked Gohan, he would still be alive.

All of the warriors had felt they had failed him. Nothing could change that. After a year could they revive Gohan. And until that day, the Z-fighters would train, so that they would not fail him again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so like yeah...that's my chapter...its pretty long...over 2000...so like yeah...so this ends the bebi saga with gohan's death...im sorry if i upset gohan's fans...but he will be back...i have plenty of chapters to come...so like plse review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...thank you


	16. The Beginning of the End

hey everyone...srry it took so long...i was on vacation for a week...and needed a lot of time to read my email...so like yeah...so this chapter will be devastating...muahahahahaha(think evil laugh)...so like yeah...here goes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Last Time:_

_"Sorry," Gohan said. "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!" Gohan's power level began to sore through the roof, as his power level was three times as strong as Bebi. His aura was pure red, almost the color of the red fluid in a human's body. It was the color of blood. He charged at Bebi and began to push him into the air. Gohan's head was in Bebi's humoungous body's stomach. Gohan pushed him and the creature into the sun. A bright line shined as they impacted into the sun._

_"NOOOOO! GOHAN!" Goku shouted. He fell down to his knees, crying. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, rapidly. "Nooo! Noooo! NOOOOOO!" He began to pound the ground._

_Gohan was dead, and Goku knew it._

_After an hour, everyone had woken up and had found out that Gohan had died. Pan and Videl cried and cried, as did Chichi. They knew they could revive him, but it was just that he was always there for them, but they weren't there for him. They had felt as if they had failed him._

_Broly sobbed as well. Gohan had purified him and showed him how to enjoy life. Vegeta had hated him for his strength, but still mourned for the warrior, for he had helped him nearly reach a Super Saiyan Three power level. Ubuu cried because he had found out that he had continued to fight Gohan, causing him to weaken. He felt that if he hadn't attacked Gohan, he would still be alive._

_All of the warriors had felt they had failed him. Nothing could change that. After a year could they revive Gohan. And until that day, the Z-fighters would train, so that they would not fail him again._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two years later:

Gohan had been dead for nearly two years. Sure, they could've used the dragonballs to revive Gohan, but he chose to stay in heaven to train. The Z-fighters waited every day to see if that was the day he would come back home to them.

A young girl began to walk down the road with a green backpack on her back. She had on her head an orange bandana, wearing a red shirt. She had these black leather gloves. Soon, levitating police cars surged past her as they began to make their emergency noise.

_I wonder what's going on. _(this is girl, obviously)

She began to sprint after the police cars. Soon, she stopped, as the police cars did. Two armed robbers were shooting all over, as the policmen hid behind their vehicles. The girl just stood there, yawning. One of the armed robbers shot a bullet at the girl. She smiled. She disappearead with quick speed and karata chopped both robbers at the neck from behind.

"Don't mess with," the girl said, as she raised her right hand to the air at a fourty-five degree angle, with her left hand, bending, but also pointed into the air at a fourty-five degree angle, shouting," Son Pan!"

The policemen opened their mouth in shock, as she flew into the air, heading for school. "She's the son of Son Goku and Videl, and grandson of Son Goku and Hercule! Amazing!" said a voice in the crowd.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In heaven:

A powerful warrior was with King Kai, just after finishing his training with the Elder Kai. This warrior was a Saiyan and wasn't in Super Saiyan mode. King Kai began to put 5000 times Earth's gravity on him. The warrior struggled to get back up, even with the one ton weights on both of his arms and legs. His orange shirt began to break apart as did his blue shirt, revealing his muscles to be bigger than the body builder Vegeta (from before) and the warrior had a eight pack. However, the Saiyan prevailed. He yelled as he powered up to his max in his original form and began to do a couple of punches and kicks. But, he could not do it for long, as it was putting a lot of pressure on him.

The demi-Saiyan smiled as he suddenly became Super Saiyan and began to do a mass amount of punches and kicks. The audience stared at him. There were dead things looking at him from all over the universe.

The warrior from Earth finally collapsed as he detransformed and gracefully fell onto the ground. "Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry," he said.

Everyone fell down (anime style). They slowly regained their composure. Elder Kai shouted, "King Kai and I just fed you two hours ago, Gohan!"

"Oh really," Gohan questioned. "But can I?"

The two teachers of Gohan looked at each other and nodded. They signaled everyone to leave as they began to prepare food for the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan began to gobble down the food. King Kai walked up to him and said, "Gohan, the Elder Kai and I have decided to give you some new clothes."

Gohan looked at him in a funny manner. Elder Kai walked up with a new pair of clothes. "Try them on," replied Elder Kai.

Gohan got up and quickly changed into them. Gohan's new clothes had a blue sleeveless shirt with King Kai's signal, as well as Elder Kai's, as he had a big circle, which was split into two for both teachers. He had orange wrist bands and pants, and the demi-Saiyan also had these white boots.

"Cool, outfit. Thanks, senseis," Gohan said, as he bowed to both Kai's. "I think I'm ready to go back home."

"Okay, then. Just put your hand on my back, you can tell Goku," King Kai said.

Gohan walked up to him and put his hand on the Kai's back. Gohan closed his eyes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On Earth:

Goku was training with Vegeta and Broly in 5000 times Earth's gravity in Super Saiyan. They began to throw punches at each other, always landing one on their target. Vegeta smiled as he said, "Let's bring it up a notch!"

They all smiled as Goku and Vegeta shouted, as their power level soared, their aura was surrounded by blue electricity, and their hair was a little lighter and spikier. Broly yelled, as he began to grow, his pupils vanished, and his muscles began to expand as well. His hair also became much more spikier.

They all charged at each other with fists raised.

_Dad, it's me, Gohan_!

Goku stopped as he received two fists into his face. Goku shouted, "Ouuchh!"

"What is it, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, referring back to his old ways.

"It's Gohan," he said.

"Really," asked the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Yeah."

_What is it, Gohan?_

_I want to go back home soon._

_Really, son?_

_Yeah. I want to see how the gang. To see the new level Vegeta and Broly have reached. _

_How do you know about their new levels._

_Elder Kai's crystal ball. So, Vegeta used blunt waves to make him skip Super Saiyan Three to Super Saiyan Four. And Broly, has reached Legendary Super Saiyan Three, where his hair goes all the way down to his knees, his muscles become bigger, as Broly becomes seven foot six. _

_That pretty much sums it up, Gohan._

_Cool. I can't wait to see you, mom, Pan, and Videl. _

_Okay. So when do you want to come back home._

_Tomorrow._

_Okay._

Their telepathy conversation was over. Goku began to dance as he shouted, "Gohan's coming back tomorrow!" Vegeta smirked as Broly shouted in glee. The warrior that had saved them two years ago was coming back.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day:

Bulma, with her slightly gray and light blue hair, summoned the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. The sky turned black as the dragonballs began to glow. A bright golden light in the shape of a dragon emerged from the dragonballs, soon becoming Shenron. "You have summoned me. I will grant you two wishes," said the dragon.

"I wish my son Gohan was revived," said Goku.

The dragon's eyes went red. Suddenly, a figure began to appear on the Earth. It suddenly gained composure. There stood the demi-Saiyan in a black cloack. "Hey, you guys," Gohan said. Everyone jumped on him, glad to see him again.

Chichi began to cry, as did Videl. Pan jumped onto Gohan and said, "Daddy!" Gohan smiled as he caught her.

"Hey, Pan! I see you've becoming quite powerful."

"Yeah, dad," she replied.

"What is your second wish," replied the impatient dragon, Shenron.

"We wish for nothing ---", began Gohan.

"I wish that all the villains that the Z-fighters have killed were resurrected!" said a voice.

The dragon's eyes went red. "Don't grant that wish," Gohan said.

"Your wish has been granted," said the dragon.

The dragon left, the dragonballs dispersed. They turned around to see a blue creature with a hat on his head in a flying ship.

"Emperor Pilaf!" shouted Goku.

"It is time for you to die," said the childish Pilaf, as a huge black vortex appeared and villains began to descend down from the portal. Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Bebi, the evil Androids, and many others were resurrected as they flew toward the Z-fighters.

Gohan and Goku quickly took all the females back home and reappeared ready to fight. All of them powered up.

The villains crackled in laughter. Bebi smiled. "The beginning of the end has begun! Muahahahaha!" (think evil laugh) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------so like yeah...that was my chapter...it wasn't super long...but it was decent...so like yeah...so all the villains have come back...and the Z-fighters are ready...new levels have been revealed...so plse review and send suggestions...but no flames...and i'll post as soon as i get at least three revies...so like yeah


	17. The First Fight

hey everyone...srry it took so long to update...i just went to a new school...and am slowly becoming popular...but i've been busy at my new school...so here i go -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

_"What is your second wish," replied the impatient dragon, Shenron._

_"We wish for nothing ---", began Gohan._

_"I wish that all the villains that the Z-fighters have killed were resurrected!" said a voice._

_The dragon's eyes went red. "Don't grant that wish," Gohan said._

_"Your wish has been granted," said the dragon._

_The dragon left, the dragonballs dispersed. They turned around to see a blue creature with a hat on his head in a flying ship._

_"Emperor Pilaf!" shouted Goku._

_"It is time for you to die," said the childish Pilaf, as a huge black vortex appeared and villains began to descend down from the portal. Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Bebi, the evil Androids, and many others were resurrected as they flew toward the Z-fighters._

_Gohan and Goku quickly took all the females back home and reappeared ready to fight. All of them powered up._

_The villains crackled in laughter. Bebi smiled. "The beginning of the end has begun! Muahahahaha!" (think evil laugh) _--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Z-fighters were soon surrounded by previous enemies. They scanned their enemies. There were green creatures, with sharp claws that had a maniac laugh. There were two metallic creatures with spikes all over their body and their muscles all pumped up. Their was a green creature, with black dots on his skin, as well as black wings and this tiny tan-colored tail with a sharp end. There was also a white-haired, with red streaks, warrior with a white aura blazing around him, with his muscles all pumping. There were also four androids, two blue-faced ones, and two normal yet identical ones with black hair, an orange bandanna hanging down their necks, while one of them had a tan-colored coat.

Krillin turned around and stuttered, "Saibaman (not for this)...Radditz...Nappa (or these guys)...Frie...Frieza...Co...Cooler...Cell...Be... Bebi...Su...Super And...Super Android 13 and 11...and two And...Androids 17."

"That's right, pathetic human," they all said, as a Saibaman charged at Krillin, who easily crushed it by punching it in the face. Frieza charged at Krillin, only to be sent flying back by Broly in powered up mode in his normal mode. (redundant)

"Don't touch him," said the angry Broly. Radditz and Nappa smirked as they suddenly yelled. Radditz long hair began to turn golden. As for Nappa, he was bold, but something funny was happening. Golden hair was growing onto his head. They both at Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan jumped up and kicked both of them into the ground, head first.

Gohan turned to Krillin and teased, "Don't you wish you were a Saiyan. You could've had hair if you went Super Saiyan."

"Shut up," Krillin retorted.

"What do you want," asked Gohan, as he and the Z-fighters powered up, as the remaining villains assembled back.

"One thing," Bebi began.

"Your," began one Android 17.

"Demise," said the Android 17 that had a jacket on.

"Can I have some fun, guys," said both Nappa and Radditz. The villains nodded as they charged at Krillin. Broly was about to move, when Krillin stopped him.

He and Tien charged at both evil Super Saiyans. Krillin gathered some yellow ki into his right hand and shot it at Nappa, while Tien began to shoot some blue ki blasts at Radditz. The neforious Saiyans did the same, as a barrage of smoke began to accumlulate into the smoke. The good Saiyans and Uubu could easily see, as the others struggled to see what was happening. As the smoke began to fade away, Krillin and Tien were now doing physical combat with the vile Saiyans.

Krillin and Nappa continued their physical combat. They both threw a punch at each other, both hitting their opponent's face. They went back some distance, only for them to regain their composure and charge back. Nappa shot a yellow circle of ki at Krillin. Krillin received a direct hit in the stomach. Krillin went back and spat out blood. He looked at Nappa angrily. He began to gather yellow ki into the form of a disk, shot it at Nappa and shouted, "DESTRUCTO DISK!" The yellow ki shot toward Nappa who just flew upward. Krillin smirked, as the disk began to follow him. Nappa began to fly all around the place, trying to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile, Tien had made Radditz stay below him as they charged at each other with punches and kicks. Tien went back, as a punch collided into his jaw. Tien spat out blood. He put both of his hands together, but only letting the fingers touch, not the entire head. He put Radditz in the middle of the space that was left between the hands. Tien opened his third eye and shouted, "TRI BEAM!" A huge wave of golden ki shot through his hand in a huge pyramid formation, colliding with Radditz as he crashed into more than just the ground. The wave continued to push him down into the Earth, as Tien continued to use more and more Tri beams. Radditz struggled to dodge the attack by breaking the rocks around him, only to fail. Tien finally stopped. He began to pant and gently landed. Tien slowly walked toward the ditch. He looked down to see a dead Radditz.

Goku closed his eyes mourning the death of his brother, while Gohan and Goten closed their eyes mourning the death of their uncle. Even though he was their enemy, he was still family.

Meanwhile, Nappa still tried to escape. Krillin shouted, "Double Kaioken!" A red aura surrounded Krillin as he charged at Nappa. He headbutted the villain, sending him back and then roundhouse kicked him in the back. Krillin's red aura faded away, as he released the Kaioken. Nappa went back a little, only for the yellow disk of ki to cut right through of him, seperating his shoulders from his legs. Nappa fell down dead. Krillin gently landed, went to the Z-fighters, and sat down. Goku gave him a high five.

Frieza looked at the warriors angrily. He and his older brother, Cooler, in their final form, charged at the Z-fighters. The villains just stood there. Goten and Trunks flew up and punched both of them in the face, only to bring down their legs from the top into the metallic changelings' stomach. They yelled in pain. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and did a high five.

Cooler and Trunks slowly got up and glared at them, as they said, "DIE MONKEYS!" They began to shoot out multiple barrages of pink ki all around the Saiyans. The pink blasts of ki collided with each other near the Saiyans, allowing smoke to condense. The changelings looked in the sky, hoping for the two fighters to fall down.

That, however, did not happen. When the smoke cleared away, Goten and Trunks stood there in Super Saiyan mode. Their shirt was torn in a couple of places, filled with bruises and small traces of blood. Goten and Trunks charged at the metallic creatures. They collided straight on, with their heads entering both brothers' stomach. They went flying back as traces of blood exited their mouth.

Frieza and Cooler slowly got up. There was blood on them, leaving their mouths. They looked at each other and nodded. They flew opposite sides of the demi-Saiyans. They began to gather an enermous ball of pink ki. Goten and Trunks tried to move away, but the changelings kept on following them. Finally, Frieza and his older brother launched their spheres of pink ki at the young Saiyans. Goten and Trunks yelled as they put their hands in defense position. Right before the balls of ki hit, the older Saiyans saw something.

Cooler began to laugh. "We finally destroyed those annoying brats!"

"I know brother! Let's continue!" Frieza continued.

"I agree!"

"You really have to tick us off, don't you," said one voice.

"You're going to be in a world of a pain," said another voice.

Cooler and his younger brother looked toward the fading away smoke. There was an outline of two figures. As the smoke diminished, there stood Goten and Trunks, with their shirts ripped to shred, their pants torn, their hair a lighter color, and their aura blazing with electricity and power. They were in Super Saiyan Two.

"But...But how?" stuttered Frieza.

"'But...But how?'" mimicked Goten.

"We went Super Saiyan Two, dumbo," answered Trunks.

"You're going to pay for that insult, Saiyan," shouted Cooler, as he raced toward Trunks.

Trunks shot a ki blast at him, hitting him in the head. Cooler stumbled back but regained his position, as he continued his charge. Trunks waited for him. Cooler was a couple of feet away. Trunks suddenly moved up and then slammed both of his combined fists into the back of the metallic creature. Cooler went down into the ground, leaving a "dent". Trunks looked at his hands. A red liquid began to slowly flow down his hands. Trunks had hit the spikes as he slammed his fists into Cooler's back.

Cooler laughed as he got back up. Meanwhile, Frieza charged at Goten. He began to shoot out ki blasts at him. Goten moved to the side to dodge. He then followed up with a punch into Frieza's gut, then a sky uppercut, finished with both fists slammed into Cooler's back, in which Goten also began to bleed, after hitting Frieza's spikes. Frieza went crashing into the ground.

The two metallic changelings looked at themselves. They were getting beaten up by the two youngest Saiyans. It was insulting. The two brothers looked at each other. They nodded. Frieza flew over to Cooler and stepped behind him. Frieza's metallic front part of his body opened up, in which Cooler sank into. The spikes on his body became darker and sharper and longer. His muscles bulged even greater. He looked vicious, with the look of blood in his eyes.

"I am the fusion of Cooler and Frieza. I am Coolza," said the new changeling.

"We can take you," said Goten.

"Yeah," agreed Trunks, as he charged at the fusion changeling.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was like my chapter...its a little short...and it took forever to update...the reason y...was i moved to a new school...and i needed to adjust...so like yeah...so plse review and give suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah


	18. Fusion Warriors Fight

hey everyone...school is started...and i sort of feel horrible...most of the girls call me "my older brother's little brother"...some call me my name...but its annoying...but im gonna post now...so here goes  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Last Time:_

_"__We went Super Saiyan Two, dumbo," answered Trunks._

_"You're going to pay for that insult, Saiyan," shouted Cooler, as he raced toward Trunks._

_Trunks shot a ki blast at him, hitting him in the head. Cooler stumbled back but regained his position, as he continued his charge. Trunks waited for him. Cooler was a couple of feet away. Trunks suddenly moved up and then slammed both of his combined fists into the back of the metallic creature. Cooler went down into the ground, leaving a "dent". Trunks looked at his hands. A red liquid began to slowly flow down his hands. Trunks had hit the spikes as he slammed his fists into Cooler's back._

_Cooler laughed as he got back up. Meanwhile, Frieza charged at Goten. He began to shoot out ki blasts at him. Goten moved to the side to dodge. He then followed up with a punch into Frieza's gut, then a sky uppercut, finished with both fists slammed into Cooler's back, in which Goten also began to bleed, after hitting Frieza's spikes. Frieza went crashing into the ground._

_The two metallic changelings looked at themselves. They were getting beaten up by the two youngest Saiyans. It was insulting. The two brothers looked at each other. They nodded. Frieza flew over to Cooler and stepped behind him. Frieza's metallic front part of his body opened up, in which Cooler sank into. The spikes on his body became darker and sharper and longer. His muscles bulged even greater. He looked vicious, with the look of blood in his eyes._

_"I am the fusion of Cooler and Frieza. I am Coolza," said the new changeling._

_"We can take you," said Goten._

_"Yeah," agreed Trunks, as he charged at the fusion changeling._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goten and Trunks both charged at Coolza from opposite sides, shooting out ki blasts at their opponent. Coolza smirked as he quickly jumped up, as the two demi-Saiyans ki blasts hit each other, cancelling them out. Goten and Trunks glared at the flying Coolza. Coolza suddenly charged at Goten, easily landing a fist into the young Saiyan's face, sending him flying.

Trunks looked in horror yet amazement. He was soon met with something buried into his stomach. Trunks spat out a mixture of blood and saliva and went flying back. Coolza began to laugh menacingly.

Goten and Trunks charged back at Coolza, shooting out multiple ki blasts at him. Coolza dodged all of them, only to be with four fists into his head. Coolza screamed in pain, as he crashed into the ground.

Coolza glared at them, as he got up and charged back at them, shooting out his spikes at them. Goten and Trunks tried to dodge them. The spikes skinned their skin, as traces of blood began to show, which caused Bebi to smile. Coolza then appeared behind Goten and Trunks and began to pummel both warriors into the ground. He finally sent them into the ground with multiple ki blasts.

The two warriors slowly got up and flew back toward the powerful changeling. Goten and Trunks had blood dripping from all over their battle. Bebi smiled, as he suddenly liquified his body to go into one of the Saiyan's body, when Vegeta shot a ki blast at Bebi's liquified form. Bebi converted back to normal and blood began to drip from his arm.

"Don't intefere," Vegeta said.

Bebi just glared at him.

Trunks and Goten charged at Coolza. Goten put his hands back and shouted, "KAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Trunks put his hands in front and shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACKKKK!"

Goten shot a huge wave of blue ki toward Coolza from one side at great speed, while Trunks shot his huge ball of blue ki from the other side with great speed as well. Coolza smirked as he quickly disappeared. Goten and Trunks opened their eyes wide in shock, soon receiving a direct hit from their allies's ki blast. Goten and Trunks crashed into the ground, leaving more "dents" in the Earth.

Goten and Trunks slowly got up and looked at each other. They nodded. They wiped the blood from their faces and yelled.

"Looks like we have to use our secret move," Goten said.

The two demi-Saiyans aura began to blaze. The electricity began to surround their entire body. Their eyebrows slowly began to fade away. Their hair began to go down to their backs. They yelled one last time before their transformation ended.

The other warriors looked in shock. Goku gasped, "I never knew that--"

"they could go Super Saiyan Three," finished Vegeta.

Gohan just stood there, a little suprised, still in his black cloak.

Goten and Trunks, now in Super Saiyan Three, charged at Coolza with new speed. They easily each landed a punch into Coolza's metallic face. Coolza spat out pink blood. He looked at them. His sharp and long spikes began to grow even longer and began to chase Goten and Trunks. They shot a ki blast at the spikes, destroying them. Smoke accumulated. Coolza suddenly charged at the two demi-Saiyans shooting out a ki blast from his hands into their stomach.

Both warriors spat out a mixture of blood and saliva, as they bent down, to clutch their stomachs. Coolza then finished it off with an elbow into both the demi-Saiyan's back. They crashed into the ground. Their blood began to flow down their bodies.

Gohan's normal face slowly began to change. It was slowly becoming angry. His black cloak began to move back and forth, as if Gohan was powering up. His hair began to turn gold but went back to normal. His eyes were slowly becoming teal, before becoming black again.

Goku was the only who was watching this, as the others were too interested in the fight. _What's wrong with Gohan. Before he was normal, now he's angry. What's wrong, son. _

Goten and Trunks slowly got up. They were wabbling, struggling to stand up. They were loosing even in Super Saiyan Three. They looked at each other and nodded. Gohan smiled. Their hair began to go back to its normal size, the electricity's power began to decrease, and their eyebrows reappeared. Goten and Trunks went back to Super Saiyan Two. They put some space between them. They put their hands to the side, with one of their legs into the air.

"FUUUU SIOOOONNNNN HAAAAAAAAA!" they yelled. As their index fingers touched, a humoungous bright light appeared, temporarily blinding Coolza.

The other Saiyans just stood there, with the humoungous power level blowing against them, in which they just stood there, while Krillin and Yamcha and the other non-Saiyans, except Uubu, struggled to gain their composure.

When the bright light faded away, there stood a tall warrior, with a blue and yellow vest, revealing his muscular chest. Around his waist is a sash. He wore white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style was a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the majority of it being similar to that of Goten. The sides and back of his hair is purplish and silver, similar to Trunks' hair, and the style of it is similar overall to Goten's while in his Super Saiyan form. The power level of this fusion warrior blazed greatly.

"I am Gotenks. I will destroy you," exclaimed Gotenks, containing both Goten's and Trunks's voices.

The fusion warrior charged at the fusion changeling, easily landing multiple fists into the changeling's face. Coolza shouted in pain, as Gotenks's power was much stronger than before. Gotenks put his had in the air slowly forming a yellow ring. He shot it toward Coolza, which fit him in the inside. Gotenks shot three more yellow rings at Coolza, inside four yellow ki rings.

Super Android 10 just looked. He remembered this attack.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback:_

_Gotenks in Super Saiyan Two charged at the blue-faced Super Android. Gotenks put one of his hands into the air, as a ring of yellow ki began to form, as it slowly began to expand. He then shot it toward at Super Android 10, as it squeezed the super cyborg into the ring. Gotenks then formed two more and shot them both at Super Android 10 and shouted, "Cosmic Halo!" He then spaced himself from Super Android 10. Gotenks then closed his fist, as the rings exploded at contact, injuring the Super Android. _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now:

Gotenks closed his fist, as the four rings exploded, greatly injuring the evil fusion creature. Gotenks laughed. "You can't even beat me in Super Saiyan Two," laughed the fusion warrior.

They continued to laugh, only to receive a massive fist into their face. Gotenks went back a little. Coolza just stood there. The spikes on his body were gone. And his fist, stretching to hit Gotenks, slowly began to come back to him. Coolza was in his final form. "I can't beat you, eh," Coolza smirked.

Coolza shot out both of his hands this time, as his metallic hands began to stretch toward them. Suddenly, spikes came out of his hands, also charging toward the fusion warrior. Gotenks began to dodge all four of the attacks, only to received a fist into his back. Gotenks shouted in pain, as he crashed into the ground.

Gotenks slowly got up and glared at Coolza. They only had fifteen minutes before their fusion wore off. "Go full power, Gotenks! You can beat him," shouted Goku.

"Come on bro's," shouted Gohan.

"Come on you guys," finished Vegeta.

Gotenks smiled, as tears began to form into his eyes. He wiped the tears off. Gotenks yelled, as his hair began to grow down to his knees, his eyebrows disappeared, and electricity and his aura blazed twice as much. Gotenks muscles were also bigger. Gotenks, in Super Saiyan Three, charged at Coolza. Coolza shot his fists at Gotenks. Gotenks backhanded them. He charged at Gotenks, as he headbutted Coolza in the stomach, as a tiny crack appeared in his armor. No one could see it. Coolza went flying back, as he coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Gotenks took a big breath and began to blow out ten ghostly appearances of him from his mouth. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

The ten ghosts looked exactly like Gotenks, except they were white and had no legs or a vest. Gotenks pointed his hands toward Coolza. The ghosts nodded as they charged toward Coolza. They surrounded Gotenks. Gotenks shot a ki blast from both of his hands toward Coolza. The ghosts followed, shooting out ki blasts from both of their hands. Coolza couldn't dodge all twenty-two ki blasts. Coolza used his metallic spikes to protect him, which protected him from four ki blasts. Coolza was still hit by eighteen ki blasts. Coolza went crashing into the ground from the air. Smoke began to cover the entire body of the metallic fusion changeling.

Gotenks shouted, "Yesss! Nice job, soldiers." He gave the Son grin, in which the ghosts did the same. Coolza slowly got up. He was bleeding and the crack in his stomach was bigger. Gotenks noticed it this time, as did the others. Gotenks charged at Coolza and punched him where the crack was. Coolza screamed in pain, as the crack grew bigger a little.

Gotenks smiled, as his ghosts disappeared. He knew what to do. Besides, he only had three minutes left. Gotenks closed his fists and shouted, "Super Kaioken Times Ten!" Gotenk's golden aura began to show some traces of red, as Gotenk's muscles began to grow bigger a little. It was the final attack for both warriors.

Coolza began to form a huge shadow ball of pink ki. Gotenks began to open his mouth really wide.

Coolza shouted, "DEATH BALL!" shooting it at Gotenks.

Gotenks shouted, "VICTORY CANNON!" A huge wave of yellow ki shot out of Gotenks's mouth. It collided with Coolza's Death ball. Each blast struggled to overpower the other. Gotenks's red aura slowly began to fade away.

Gotenks, with only one minute and thirty seconds left, shouted, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTEEN!"

Gotenks's red aura began to blaze even more, as the Victory Cannon began to show traces of red in it. It slowly pushed back Coolza's death ball. It finally overpowered the Death Ball completely, pushing it back toward Coolza at great speed. It interlocked with Coolza's body, hitting the crack. The crack began to grow bigger, as it finally was all over Coolza. Coolza's body began to disintegrated due to the ki blasts. An explosion occurred, as Gotenks was forced back, only to defuse into a panting Goten and Trunks. When the smoke faded away, Coolza's body was completely gone.

Goten and Trunks high-fived each other, before returning toward the Z-fighters. Gohan, Goku, Broly, and Vegeta smiled. They had won. The villains glared at them. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so like yeah...thats my 2200 word chapter...sorry it took so long...so like plse review and give suggestions...but please no flames...if i have two to three reviews for the chap...i'll start writing the next chapter...so like yeah...review everyone


	19. Majuub vs Cell

hey everyone...i've only got one review for the last chapter...but i've decided to update...since i believe that people will review...so this chapter will start some action...so like yeah...and by the way...its not ubuu...its actually majuub...so i'll call him that from now on...so like yeah --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Last Time:_

_Coolza began to form a huge shadow ball of pink ki. Gotenks began to open his mouth really wide._

_Coolza shouted, "DEATH BALL!" shooting it at Gotenks._

_Gotenks shouted, "VICTORY CANNON!" A huge wave of yellow ki shot out of Gotenks's mouth. It collided with Coolza's Death ball. Each blast struggled to overpower the other. Gotenks's red aura slowly began to fade away._

_Gotenks, with only one minute and thirty seconds left, shouted, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTEEN!"_

_Gotenks's red aura began to blaze even more, as the Victory Cannon began to show traces of red in it. It slowly pushed back Coolza's death ball. It finally overpowered the Death Ball completely, pushing it back toward Coolza at great speed. It interlocked with Coolza's body, hitting the crack. The crack began to grow bigger, as it finally was all over Coolza. Coolza's body began to disintegrated due to the ki blasts. An explosion occurred, as Gotenks was forced back, only to defuse into a panting Goten and Trunks. When the smoke faded away, Coolza's body was completely gone._

_Goten and Trunks high-fived each other, before returning toward the Z-fighters. Gohan, Goku, Broly, and Vegeta smiled. They had won. The villains glared at them._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now:

"It's quite impressive that you Saiyans are that strong," smirked the green creature, Cell.

"True. And the fact that you got your ass beaten by some "weak" Saiyans, like us," Gohan retorted.

"Shut up, Gohan. You were lucky, oh black cloaked figure," Cell teased.

Gohan disappeared, reappearing in front of Cell, with his fist in Cell's stomach. Cell spat out blood. Gohan went back and said, "You should shut up."

Cell glared at him. He stepped up and said, "I challenge you, Gohan! And this time you'll die," Cell shouted.

"I'll fight you," said a voice, walking up from behind the other Z-fighters. There stood a human with a black and yellow vest, a mohawk-like hair style, and white silky pants. It was Majuub, the fusion of Uub and the once evil Majin Buu.

"Your not worth it," Cell laughed. He then coughed out blood again, as Majuub did the same thing that Gohan had just did.

"Actually, you're not worth it," Majuub taunted.

"Fine," Cell growled. "Bring it on!"

The green being, with black dots on his skin and tan-colored wings, charged at the Majuub, shooting out blue ki blasts. Majuub easily dodged and shot his own ki blasts at Cell. Cell disappeared and reappeared behind Majuub, pinning the warrior's arm to his back. Majuub yelled in pain, as Cell attempted to break his arms. Majuub moved his leg forward and then quickly jerked back into Cell's gut. Cell immediately let go of Majuub and yelled in pain, clutching his gut.

"You --- are --- going to ---- pay for that," Cell growled, as he raised his arm and closed his fingers into a fist.

He charged at Majuub, launching his arm at the warrior's face. Majuub dodged his fist, only to receive a knee into his stomach, followed by a pound in the back, throwing him into the ground. Majuub stopped himself from hitting the ground and re-charged at Cell. He began to gather pink ki into his hands. He then clenched his fingers. He then shot his other fist at Cell, who dodged it. Majuub smiled. He then shot his hand with ki in it into Cell's stomach. Cell doubled in pain. Majuub then kneed Cell in the face, bringing him back to normal. Majuub then opened his fist and shot a wave of pink ki into Cell's face. Cell screamed in pain as he went flying into a cliff.

Gohan smiled, while the other Z-fighters laughed at Cell with the other villains cursed.

"This is pitiful," thought Bebi.

The Android 17 with a cloak suddenly spoke up. "I and my twin brother will face Gohan. Super Android 10 will face Goku. Super Android 13, who is almost equal to Super Android 10, will face Broly. Bebi will then face his original form creator, Vegeta."

The villains nodded. They then continued to watch the battle.

Cell looked down to see all those Z-fighters laughing at him. He starts to clutch his fists hard as he bends over. His tail opens as blue creatures start to come out of it. There stood five five foot blue creatures, with black dots and tan-colored wings.

"Cell Juniors again," thought Gohan.

The Z-fighters prepared to destroy them so it would be one-on-one for Majuub, but he put his hand up to signal to stop. Majuub looked a them and said, "Kiai!" Majuub opened his mouth and pink ki left his mouth and shot at one of the Cell Juniors. It easily destroyed it.

Cell looked in shock, while the Z-fighters smiled. Majuub had occasionally trained with the full-blooded Saiyans.

The Cell Juniors turned to look at the "scary" Majuub. All they saw was air. They then heard an explosion. They turned around to see three Cell Juniors. Majuub then reappeared kneeing a third Cell Junior in the stomach, easily destroying him. Majuub then punched a fourth Cell Junior at the face, destroying his head. He then shot a ki blast at the fifth Cell Junior, destroying him.

Cell looked in horror, as Majuub easily destroyed the Cell Jrs. Cell quickly put himself together and laughed. "So you beat my creatures. But let's see how you deal with me."

Cell closed his fingers and bent over as he began to power up. His white aura began to increase, as did his power levels. He then charged at Majuub with new power. He threw a fist at Majuub, who blocked it. Cell then pretended a jab toward Majuub's face but really kicked him in the stomach. Majuub spat out some blood as he went back a little. Cell took this time for the advantage. He appeared from above Majuub, put his hands behind him, and shouted, "KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA!"

Cell shot a wave of blue ki toward Majuub from ten feet away from him. Majuub, having no time to dodge, received a direct hit from the wave of ki and crashed into the ground, causing boulders to break and rocks to lift into the air. Smoke began to rise as Cell began to laugh. "See, Gohan! He's weak, like you are," Cell taunted.

Gohan said nothing, as he remained emotionless. He turned to the smoke and smiled.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I killed him. Now I'll kill you," Cell laughed.

"You shouldn't taunt him, when you still haven't killed me," said a voice from the smoke. Cell, scared for a second, turned around to see a figure walking out of the smoke. Majuub walked out with bruises, scratches, and blood all over his body. "That was a nice effort, but not good enough!"

Majuub bent down as he clenched his fists. He began to power up as his white aura began to expand and slight amounts of electricity began to form. Majuub's muscles began to expand. His hand then glowed pink. He hovered it above his wounds. They then began to heal. He then charged at Cell and shot a pink ki blast out of his mouth again. Cell dodged it only for him to throw a punch at Majuub and receive one. He went back, as did Majuub.

They gained their composure and charged back. They began to throw a series of punches and kicks, always blocking the others. Some of the Z-fighters looked in amazement. Both warriors then shot a punch at each others face, sending blood out of their mouths. Cell then used his tail to hold onto Majuub's tail. He jerked it, as Majuub, about to throw a punch, went backwards. The tail began to throw him all around. Finally, Cell, using his tail, threw Majuub into the ground. Smoke began to rise.

Cell laughed as he landed onto the ground and shot the tip of his tail toward a figure in the stomach. His face showed signs of struggle. When the smoke faded away, Majuub was on the ground, struggling to prevent the tail to suck out all of his power and life. Majuub then used his leg to kick Cell's feet. Cell stumbled, allowing Majuub to break free from the creature's tail. Majuub then shot ten feet into the air, looked at Cell, put his hands behind him, and shouted, "KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA!"

Majuub shot a humoungous wave of blue ki toward Cell, who also had no time to dodge the wave. He received a direct hit, as he was pushed into the planet. Boulders began to break and began to lift into the air. Cell yelled in pain, as his body began to break into pieces.

Majuub landed back into the ground and began to walk away, when a blast of blue ki was shot at him. Gohan shouted, "Majuub, watch it!"

It was too late. Majuub turned around and was hit by the wave of ki. He crashed into the ground. He slowly got up to look at Cell, with no bruises. "So you regenerated," Majuub said.

Cell smiled and nodded. "I'm also at full power!" His white aura was surrounded with tons of blue electricity. He launched himself at Majuub and easily landed a punch into Majuub's gut. Majuub yelled in pain. Cell then elbowed him in the back and finally brought his knee into Majuub's stomach. Majuub shouted in pain now, as a mixture of blood and saliva departed from his mouth.

Cell laughed as Majuub struggled to get up. Majuub finally got up and smiled. "What's so funny? You're losing," said Cell.

"Because, I'm not at full power and you are." Majuub yelled as his aura began to expand even more, his muscles bulged, his electricity began to show more and more, and his power level began sore. "Now, I am!"

Majuub disappeared, reappearing behind Cell. He shouted, "Kiai!" He shot a wave of pink ki out of his mouth at Cell. Cell went forward a little, only to be kneed into the stomach.

Cell went back and put his hands behind him. He shouted, "Let's finish this! KAAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEEE ---"

"I agree," Majuub shouted. " HENKA KAAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE -----"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A wave of blue ki ammitted from Cell's hands and shot toward Majuub. A wave of pink ki amitted from Majuub's hands and shot toward Cell. The two beams collided, each struggling to overpower the other. Majuub struggled to match Cell's attack. With a sudden burst of power, Majuub yelled as his beam grew bigger and began to overpower Cell's attack. Cell yelled as his beam also grew bigger and began to equalize the two beams.

_Come on, Majuub! You have to beat Cell! Hmmm...Wait, I have an idea!_

Majuub looked at Cell and opened his mouth and shot a tiny wave of pink ki at Cell. Cell received a direct hit, which caused his wave of ki to weaken. With some more effort, Majuub shot his wave of pink ki at great speed, easily overpowering Cell's wave of blue ki, at the green creature. Cell screamed as he felt extreme pain, soon turning into a piece of chocalate.

Majuub began to pant as he powered down and went to pick up the piece of chocalate. Majuub shot a ki blast at it, destroying every part of it. Majuub then walked toward the Z-fighters.

"Good job, Majuub," Gohan said. Majuub nodded.

The villains looked at them furiously. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so like yeah...that was my chapter...and i hoped you like it...so like yeah...so like plse review...and possibly give suggestions...so like yeah...and by the way...pan is about ten for the one who asked...so like yeah...and no flames...so like yeah


	20. Broly's New Power vs Super Android 13

hey everyone...i've got 2 reviews...i'm sort of happy...even though i expected some more...so like yeah...so this is my next chapter...so like yeah...here goes  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Last Time:_

_"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_A wave of blue ki ammitted from Cell's hands and shot toward Majuub. A wave of pink ki amitted from Majuub's hands and shot toward Cell. The two beams collided, each struggling to overpower the other. Majuub struggled to match Cell's attack. With a sudden burst of power, Majuub yelled as his beam grew bigger and began to overpower Cell's attack. Cell yelled as his beam also grew bigger and began to equalize the two beams._

Come on, Majuub! You have to beat Cell! Hmmm...Wait, I have an idea!

_Majuub looked at Cell and opened his mouth and shot a tiny wave of pink ki at Cell. Cell received a direct hit, which caused his wave of ki to weaken. With some more effort, Majuub shot his wave of pink ki at great speed, easily overpowering Cell's wave of blue ki, at the green creature. Cell screamed as he felt extreme pain, soon turning into a piece of chocalate._

_Majuub began to pant as he powered down and went to pick up the piece of chocalate. Majuub shot a ki blast at it, destroying every part of it. Majuub then walked toward the Z-fighters._

_"Good job, Majuub," Gohan said. Majuub nodded._

_The villains looked at them furiously._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The villains looked at them disgracingly. They were being defeated by these pathetic humans and Saiyans. The original Android 17 signaled Super Android 13 to walk up to the "arena". It was his turn.

Broly observed this and also walked up. The others watched as the two warriors walked up toward each other. They stared at each other. They both smiled, as they jerked back and each shot miniture ki blasts at each other. The ki blasts collided. As smoke began to appear all over, Broly and the blue android threw a punch at each other's face. As the fist's interlocked with their targets, blood exited from both of the warrior's mouth.

Broly was the first to make the next move. He quickly landed a fist into the blue-faced android's stomach, causing him to fly back. Broly powered up. His hair blazed upward and became greenish. He was in his power mode in his original level. He charged after Super Android 13. He went behind him and kneed him in the back, causing the super android to crouch and yell in pain. Broly finished his attack by cupping his hands together and slamming them into the android's back. Super Android 13 went flying into the ground, with rocks flying in the air and blood leaving the android's mouth.

Broly landed on the ground, with his arms crossed. Super Android 13 slowly got back up and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "That was quite impressive from a Saiyan, like you," smirked the evil android.

"Your right," laughed Broly. "We Saiyans are so weak. But doesn't that make you a weakling to get your butt kicked by the weak Saiyans."

Super Android 13's face changed as he bend forward, powered up greatly, and charged at the laughing Broly. Broly's face changed from happiness to a fain of pain, as a fist collided into his stomach. Broly crouched in pain. Super Android 13 then buried another fist into Broly's jaw, causing Broly to grunt in pain. Broly went flying into the air. Super Android 13 then appeared above Broly. Broly put his hands in a defense position, as Super Android 13 jumped onto Broly's chest and began to push him into the ground.

Super Android 13 jumped away from Broly's body. Broly slowly began to get up from the ground. His hair was still green. But not for long. Broly formed fists and began to power up. His white aura turned into a golden one. His once onix eyes became that of teal. His muscles bulged. His green hair then became golden. He had turned into a Super Saiyan.

"So, we've powered up, haven't we, Broly," smirked Super Android 13. He liked teasing his enemies.

The villains looked at him in disgrace.

"His big mouth is gonna kill him," Super Android 10 said.

"Let it be then," said Android 17 #1. (original)

"It's his fault," finished Android 17 #2.

"Yes, I have. Are you okay, android? You're looking quite blue," teased Broly.

The Z-fighters began to laugh at the android.

Multiple veins pulsed onto the face of Super Android 13. He charged at Broly. He laucned his fist at the Legendary Super Saiyan, only for it to be blocked. Super Android 13 then smiled. He the sent a swift kick into Broly's side. Broly let go of the blue-faced android's fist. Super Android 13 took this chance to throw a punch at the Super Saiyan's face. Broly, however, blocked the punch and kneed the super android in the stomach. The android coughed out blood, as the Saiyan threw him into the ground, causings rocks to lift into the air.

Super Android 13 quickly recovered and quickly delivered a sky uppercut. Broly went flying into the ground. Broly slowly got up, with blood dripping from his arm. He began to power up. He began to grow bigger and bigger. His hair became more spikier. His muscles grew like three times, as did his height. His pupils vanished, only showing white in his sockets. He was in Legendary Super Saiyan mode.

He flew upward. He stopped in front of the blue-faced android. He looked at him and charged. He took his arm back and gathered some green ki. He shot his hand forward, and a green wave of ki emerged from his hand and collided into the super android. The super android went a little back. He looked at his robotic blue body, showing blood and bruises. He looked up only to receive a punch in the jaw, followed by an elbow into his back. Super Android 13 crashed into the ground, sending rocks into the air.

Broly landed down onto the ground. "Come on, bluey. The fight's just begun."

"Shut up, you ugly monkey," Super Android 13 shouted, mimicking Frieza.

He charged at the Legendary Super Saiyan. He launched his fist at Broly's face. Broly put his hand to block the punch. He then held onto the android's arm and flung him away. Super Android 13 took this opportunity for an attack. He put his hands behind him and shouted, "Kaaaaa meeeee haaaaa meeeeee haaaaaaaaaa!"

A blue wave of ki shot toward the elder Saiyan. Broly put his hands in front of him and shouted, "Blaster Shell!"

A green wave of ki shot toward the blue wave. The two waves collided, with each fighter trying to overpower their opponents. It was even. Super Android 13 slowly began to power up, as his beam began to grow bigger and stronger, as did his power level, muscles, and strength. It continued to push back the Saiyan's blast.

Broly also began to power up, as his ki blast also grew bigger, as did it's strength. Broly began shrinking into a seven foot warrior. His aura blazed with electricity. His hair became more spikier. His teal pupils came back. He was in Legendary Super Saiyan Two.

His beam, exploding with power, overpowered the super android's, causing him to receive the damage of two ki blasts. Super Android 13 went flying back into a cliff.

Broly began to pant. _Something's wrong. He is always just weaker in each level I go. I mean it's good for me. But why. It's like he's anaylazying my style. _It then hit him. _That's it. Damn. I have to dodge and just do some basic martial arts style. But then I'd lose. Damn. Maybe I should cause him to power up and then finish him off. Yeah. _

Broly looked forward, only to receive a punch in the jaw, causing him to fly upward into the sky. He then received an elbow in the back. The Legendary Super Saiyan began to sink into the ground, only to receive a knee in his stomach. The Saiyan coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. He landed on the ground, causing tiny rocks to lift into the air.

Broly slowly got up and clutched his stomach, without looking at Super Android 13. _So, he already powered up. But it's so powerful. I don't want to go to my new level unnecessarily. I can't give up._

He got up and charged at the super android, powering up even more in his current level. He shot his fist at the blue-faced cyborg. The robot easily blocked and threw his own punch at Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan luckily blocked the punch and kneed the android in the stomach, causing him to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva.

The Saiyan did not stomp his assault there. He began to do a series of punches and kicks at the cyborg. While the cyborg blocked some of them, he still received a couple of blasts.

Broly stopped as he began to sweat and pant. "Is that----is that all you've----you've got," panted the Saiyan.

"Not at all," Super Android 13. He yelled as his power began to increase. His aura began to grow, as electricity formed around it. "And I now know your style. And I'm now at full power! Die!"

"His power is amazing," Goku said.

"I know, Kakkarot," Vegeta agreed.

"He could win, if he went to the next level, but why hasn't he," Gohan asked. Vegeta and Goku began to look away. "Spill it," Gohan exclaimed.

"He has only reached the level once and has been trying ever since then to try reaching it. The same thing is happening to Vegeta. That's why we have been training much harder ever since you told us you were coming. We didn't want you to know this fact," Goku answered.

"Damn," whispered Gohan. _Come on, Broly. You have to win. I know you can._

Broly continued to receive a full power assault. He was losing all lot of blood. He hadn't laid a single punch from when Super Android 13 went full power. The super cyborg continued to land blow after blow on the Legendary Super Saiyan. He ended his assault by shouting, "KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAA!"

A wave of blue ki shot toward the weakened Broly. Broly was on the ground, unable to move. The beam collided into the ground. Broly's body began to lift into the air, as the beam collided into his seven foot body. He crashed back into the ground. He was barely breathing. His shirt was completely torn, and his pants were now shorts. He had blood all over his body, and he barely keep his eyes open for more than twenty seconds.

Super Android 13 landed on the ground. He walked up to the Legendary Super Saiyan. "And to think you were supposedly the Legendary Super Saiyan! You're too weak!" He began to laugh evilly.

"Stop laughing and finish the battle," one of the Android 17's commanded.

Super Android 13 nodded as he began to gather some ki into his right hand. Broly slightly opened his eyes. He closed his eyes again. He was about to die. He smiled. He saw images from his past. He saw images from his past, where he tried to kill Goku, when he was evil. Then images from when Bebi was on the Earth, where he was good.

The super cyborg was ready. Broly opened his eyes one last time. The blue-faced super android launched his fist at Broly's stomach.

Images began to race through Broly's mind. Broly, still on the ground, saw images of his kind savior. He then saw more images of his savior, Gohan, dying. Then Goku and Vegeta, his best friends, dying. Then he saw everybody dying.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"NOOOOO!" shouted Gohan, as tears flowed down his face. His aura began to blaze, as he once again went Super Saiyan. His eyes became teal, and his hair turned golden. His black cloak began to flow due to the power. He was about to charge at the android, when he felt something. He wiped his tears. Goku and Vegeta looked at him in confusion.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fist was a few feet away from its target. More images raced through the Legendary Super Saiyan's mind. Broly then heard Gohan shouting, as the murderes brutally killed him. He then saw the murderers. It were the three super androids. The two # 17's, Super Androids # 10 and 13. Tears began to flow down Broly's almost lifeless body. Broly saw him just staring at the sight, unable to do anything. He had done nothing.

The fist was right about to hit him, when Broly shouted. His power exploded with anger and power. Super Android 13 went flying back, as blood somehow left his mouth. The explosion caused a bright light to appear.

When the light cleared, there stood a large seven and a half foot warrior, with huge muscles. His aura blazed with power and electricity. His hair was down to between the end of his back and knees. His pupils remained, but his eyebrows disappeared. Rocks began to fly away from Broly, as his power level continued to increase.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He did it again," Gohan smiled.

"Yeah," Goku and Vegeta said in unison.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Broly was in his Legendary Super Saiyan Three. Blood was still all over his body. Super Android 13 looked at him without concern. "Big deal. Long hair. It's not going to --" began the orange-haired super android.

The cyborg coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva, as Broly sent a punch into the cyborg's stomach. "I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, but I am not the strongest warrior. If you had faced the warrior, he would've defeated you in either his second or third level."

Broly then shot another punch into the Super Android 13's jaw. He yelled as he went flying up. Broly then did a roundhouse kick into the android's back, sending him back into the ground. He crashed into the ground, causing smoke to spew.

Super Android 13 slowly got up as he had tons of bruises and blood all over his body. He was being beaten up, easily. And he was at full power. He put his hands and behind him and shouted, "KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A wave of blue ki shot from the ground into the air at the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly put his hands in front of him and began to gather a massive amount of green ki. He shouted, "OMEGA BLASTER SHELL!"

A huge wave of green ki shot toward the blue wave. Broly's wave continued to push back the super android's blast. The cyborg struggled to even out the blasts. At last, he couldn't hold on, as the blast continued to push him back into the ground. The blast went right through him, as a hole appeared in his robotic body. It continued to grow, as the blast completely diminished the cyborg's body. A bright light blinded the warriors.

When the light faded away, Broly was on the ground, still in Legendary Super Saiyan Three. Super Android's 13 body was completely destroyed, with parts of his cyborg body still on the ground.

Broly smiled, as the Z-fighters cheered. Broly took a step. He slowly began to fall into the ground, as he went back to his base form and landed. He had used all of his energy. Gohan took Broly to the standlines and gave him a sensu bean. Broly slowly chewed it and continued to sleep.

The Z-fighters had won another fight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so like yeah...this like one of my longest chapters...i actually think it is my longest...o well...u guys know the drill...plse review and send suggestions...but no flames...and i'm srry it took almost a week to update...so like yeah


	21. Vegeta vs Bebi Vegeta Part One

hey everyone...srry it took so long to update...since tomorrow is my bday...i just wanna quickly updating...so like yeah...and srry it took really long...i was really busy...so here goes

----------

_Last Time:_

_Super Android 13 slowly got up as he had tons of bruises and blood all over his body. He was being beaten up, easily. And he was at full power. He put his hands and behind him and shouted, "KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_A wave of blue ki shot from the ground into the air at the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly put his hands in front of him and began to gather a massive amount of green ki. He shouted, "OMEGA BLASTER SHELL!"_

_A huge wave of green ki shot toward the blue wave. Broly's wave continued to push back the super android's blast. The cyborg struggled to even out the blasts. At last, he couldn't hold on, as the blast continued to push him back into the ground. The blast went right through him, as a hole appeared in his robotic body. It continued to grow, as the blast completely diminished the cyborg's body. A bright light blinded the warriors._

_When the light faded away, Broly was on the ground, still in Legendary Super Saiyan Three. Super Android's 13 body was completely destroyed, with parts of his cyborg body still on the ground._

_Broly smiled, as the Z-fighters cheered. Broly took a step. He slowly began to fall into the ground, as he went back to his base form and landed. He had used all of his energy. Gohan took Broly to the standlines and gave him a sensu bean. Broly slowly chewed it and continued to sleep._

_The Z-fighters had won another fight._

_--------_

Vegeta walked up to the warrior's stadium. Bebi Vegeta, seeing his cue, also walked toward the stadium. He looked at the creator of his Saiyan body. "I must admit that this body has many advantages, Vegeta. All thanks to your Saiyan blood," chuckled the white haired, with red lines, evil-looking Vegeta.

"Big deal. I'll still beat you, you worthless piece of crap," Vegeta smirked.

Bebi Vegeta (BV) charged angrily at Vegeta, shooting out a miniture ki blast at him. Vegeta backhanded it, as he also shot toward BV. He shot a punch at BV, only to be blocked by another solid fist. More and more collisions of fist could be heard, as the warriors kept on disappearing and reappearing somewhere new.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

That was all that could be heard. Finally, the warriors could be seen, as they stayed at one spot. They began a fury of punches and kicks at each other. They finally shot a fist at each other's face. Exiting their mouth was blood. The two warriors did not move back as they continued their assault.

They quickly gained their composure and shot a oval-shaped ki blast at each other, eaching ki blast destroying each other. Smoke began to rise. The warriors used this as a smoke screen. Both Saiyans (well sort of) began to gather pink ki into their hands. When the smoke cleared away, they shouted, "Galick Gun!" as a gun-shaped pink ki blast shot at each other.

The two ki blasts went right past at each other, as they flew toward their opponents. Both warriors crossed their arms in front of them and waited for the assault.

BOOM!

The ki blasts hit their target, causing smoke to accumulate. When the smoke faded away, both warriors stood there. Vegeta's gloves and part of his shirts were torn. For BV his gloves were also torn, and his vest was slightly torn.

The warriors chuckled. "Let's bring it up a notch, weakling," BV smirked.

"I completely agree, coward," Vegeta chuckled.

Both warriors put their hands to their sides and formed a fist. They bent down, as if in anger, and began to power up. Their aura began to change into a golden one. Vegeta's hair changed into a golden color, as his eyes became teal. BV's hair changed into a yellowish color, with lines of red all over it, and his eyes were red. They were both in Super Saiyan.

They charged back at each other, as they launched a ki blast at each other. Vegeta put his hand in a ninety degree angle and shouted, "Final Flash!"

A yellow blast of ki shot toward at the charging Bebi Vegeta. BV went back a little, also put his hand straight at Vegeta, and shouted, "Final Flash!"

This time a pink blast of ki shot toward the yellow blast. Both blasts collided, making them useless. BV charged at Vegeta, laucnhing an assault of punches and kicks.

------

Gohan looked at the fight. He noticed something. "Dad, have you noticed anything strange about the fight," Gohan asked.

"No," Goku dumbly said.

"I have," Trunks said, as he walked up. "Father and Bebi Vegeta are practically using the same moves, to counter each other!"

"That's correct, but why," questioned Gohan. He began to think about it.

------

Vegeta charged back at BV and shot a fist into the warrior's stomach. Bebi Vegeta coughed out blood. Vegeta then delivered a sky uppercut to BV's jaw, sending the yellow-haired, with red lines, evil Vegeta into the ground. Vegeta then shot a barrage of ki blasts at BV, each one hitting their targets. BV yelled in pain, as the ki blasts began to injure his body.

BV slowly gets up as there is blood dripping from his body and mouth. His vest was torn into many pieces, almost falling off, and his gloves were completely destroyed. He glared at Vegeta. He charged at him, shooting multiple ki blasts from his hands. Vegeta began to dodge the blasts, only to be met with an elbow into his back, followed by a knee into his stomach. It was finished with another elbow into his back.

Vegeta went flying into the ground, spinning like crazy, as he did. Vegeta landed with a big boom. He slowly got up, with his gloves also ripped to shreds, and his once long sleeve shirt was now a sleeveless shirt.

"Not bad, weakling," Bebi Vegeta smirked.

"I could say the same for you, coward," Vegeta replied.

BV glared at him again. He charged back at Vegeta, shooting out multiple ki blasts. Vegeta dodged all of them, only to receive a punch in the stomach. Vegeta coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. BV was about to knee him in the stomach, when Vegeta disappeared. He reappeared behind the evil creature. He cupped his hands and slammed them into the back of Bebi Vegeta. Bebi Vegeta went toward the side. Vegeta then kicked the creature in the back into the ground.

The evil Vegeta want crashing into the ground, causing him to spit out blood and saliva. BV slowly got up from his crater and looked at Vegeta. He smiled. He begant to power up, as his muscles and body began to grow a little. His hair became a little spikier. He had gone into Super Saiyan Second Grade.

"That just slows down your speed," Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll beat you quite easily in this level," BV retorted, as he charged at Vegeta with slow speed.

Vegeta went to the left and elbowed him back into the ground. BV charged back again, shooting out multiple baseball-sized ki blasts. Vegeta dodged them, only to receive a slam in the back. Vegeta went flying into the ground. Rocks broke up into the sky as smoke began to accumulate.

Vegeta slowly got back up with his pants slightly torn. He began to pant. _His strength is powerful. I have to use his disadvantage to my advantage. Hmmmm. I got it!_

Vegeta put his fists aside, bent down, and shouted. His aura began to expand, as did his power level. His hair became spikier, as it became a little lightier. Lightning formed around his golden aura. His muscles grew bigger. He had gone Super Saiyan Two.

He charged at BV with new speed and strength. He easily landed a punch into the evil creature's stomach. He then roundhouse kicked him in the back. He finished his assault by gathering ki into his hands. He put his hands in front of him horizontally. He shouted, "Big Bang Attack!"

A ki blast twice the size of a basketball shot toward the evil Vegeta. He looked at it and laughed. "How pathetic! I'll let it hit me!"

He put his hands behind him as the ki sphere began to grow closer to the evil Saiyan. Vegeta just smiled. It finally touched Bebi Vegeta. A huge explosion occurred as soon as it touched its target. Bebi Vegeta went flying back, breaking through more than five cliffs, causing rocks to fall upon him. Smoke began to cover the entire arena.

Vegeta landed on the ground, slightly laughing. "You shouldn't put your guard down," Vegeta laughed.

When the smoke cleared, Bebi Vegeta could not be seen. Suddenly, the sound of rocks being pushed aside was heard. They looked to the right to see Bebi Vegeta, bleeding, with his vest completely destroyed. His aura was growing bigger, as lightning began to accumulate. His hair became spikier and lightier. He had gone Super Saiyan Two as well.

"You're goin' to pay for that, my body creator," the creature said.

-----

"I know why they're using the same moves," Gohan said, from the standlines.

"Why," Trunks asked.

"Vegeta was the reason Bebi got his own body. Bebi therefore only his attacks and similarities. Meaning, if Vegeta couldn't achieve Super Saiyan Three or Four again, Bebi could get it on his own, since he his the same as Vegeta. He just has to use a different process."

"But Bebi can't go to those stages," Trunks said. He looked at Gohan, looking unsure. "Can he?"

"It's possible. They're both holding back, but I have a feeling that Bebi's holding something much bigger."

------

It charged at Vegeta, shooting out a punch at him. Vegeta dodged it and began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks. Bebi Vegeta countered with his own barrage of punches and kicks. They threw a punch at each other's face, causing a mixture of blood and saliva to exit from their mouth. They quickly gained back their composure as they continued their assault.

After what seemed days, the two warriors landed on the ground, panting.

"I say, Vegeta. You've grown quite powerful. I never expected you to be this strong," panted Bebi.

"I haver to say the same thing, Bebi," Vegeta also panted.

They began to throw ki blasts at each other, each cancelling the ki blasts. Vegeta began to gather pink ki into his hands. "Galick Gun!"

He shot a pink gun-shaped ki blast at his evil self. Bebi began to gather ki into his hand. He put it at a ninety degree angle and faced Vegeta. He began to gather pink ki into his hands. "Final Flash!" Bebi shouted.

The two pink ki blasts collided, causing an explosion to occur and smoke to spew. When the smoke disappeared, the two warriors were still fighting, each shooting a barrage of punches and kicks again. They began to space themselves, as they continued to pant.

"Vegeta, I must say. I never expect to do this against you," Bebi said, as he put his hands to his side and began to power up. His aura and power level began to soar. His hair turned dark brown, with his hair, as usual, showing traces of dark red. His eyes were red. He had red fur on his body, except on his chest. He had brown silky pants. "But I've become a Super Saiyan Four!"

-----

"I had a feeling of this. Vegeta's in some serious trouble," Gohan said in a worried tone.

"Dad, you have to beat him," Trunks shouted.

"Come on, buddy. You have to win!" Goku shouted.

"I know you can," mumbled Gohan.

-----

Vegeta looked in horror. Everyone believed he could win by going Super Saiyan Four. But he, the prince of all Saiyans, was not sure himself. He began to doubt himself, but didn't give up hope. Bebi charged at him.

-----

so like yeah...thats my chapter...its not too long...but its bout 2000 words...and im not goin to post for some time...i need a long break...and tomorrow is my birthday...so like yeah...so like yeah...so review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah


	22. Vegeta vs Bebi Vegeta Part Two

hey everyone...i've only gotten one review so far...and am disappointed...but im sure i will get more...so like yeah...this chapter is gonna continue the last chapter...so like yeah...here goes

------

_Last Time:_

_The two pink ki blasts collided, causing an explosion to occur and smoke to spew. When the smoke disappeared, the two warriors were still fighting, each shooting a barrage of punches and kicks again. They began to space themselves, as they continued to pant._

_"Vegeta, I must say. I never expect to do this against you," Bebi said, as he put his hands to his side and began to power up. His aura and power level began to soar. His hair turned dark brown, with his hair, as usual, showing traces of dark red. His eyes were red. He had red fur on his body, except on his chest. He had brown silky pants. "But I've become a Super Saiyan Four!"_

_-----_

_"I had a feeling of this. Vegeta's in some serious trouble," Gohan said in a worried tone._

_"Dad, you have to beat him," Trunks shouted._

_"Come on, buddy. You have to win!" Goku shouted._

_"I know you can," mumbled Gohan._

_-----_

_Vegeta looked in horror. Everyone believed he could win by going Super Saiyan Four. But he, the prince of all Saiyans, was not sure himself. He began to doubt himself, but didn't give up hope. Bebi charged at him._

_-----_

Vegeta charged at him. Vegeta got off his feet, only to cough out a serious amount of blood. Bebi had quickly landed a fist into his stomach. The evil Vegeta disappeared once again and quickly began to pummel Vegeta more and more into the ground. Vegeta continued to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva with each punch. Vegeta yelled in pain, while Bebi Vegeta laughed cruelly.

Bebi Vegeta jumped up into the air and put his hands in front of him. He began to gather ki into it. He then began to shoot multiple blue ki blasts at Vegeta as if in a barrage. Multiple ki blasts continued to hit Vegeta and his surroundings. Vegeta continued to scream in pain, as his body began to lift into the air. Smoke began to rise, as Vegeta's power level began to lower.

When the smoke cleared, the shadow of a figure on one of his knees was shown. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was kneeling, with his shirt torn completely and his pants becoming shorts, slowly. He continued to pant. _How can I beat him? He's already Super Saiyan Four, and I can't go to the level again. But I have to, just like Broly. But how?_

Vegeta charged at his evil self, shooting out multiple ki blasts. They were a direct hit, and smoke began to accumulate. When the smoke faded away, Bebi Vegeta stood there, with not a single bruise on his body. Vegeta looked at him in horror. "Are you done, or is there more," smirked Bebi Vegeta.

He charged at Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta went flying back only to be kneed in the back. Vegeta coughed out blood. Bebi Vegeta finished his assault by gathering ki in front of him from above Vegeta. "FINAL FLASH!"

A wave of pink ki shot at Vegeta's body, causing a direct hit. Vegeta screamed in pain.

------

"This isn't good," Trunks said.

"Bebi Vegeta's wipin' the floor against Vegeta," Goku complained.

Gohan suddenly stood up and began to walk. "I'm stepping in. It's an unfair match for Vegeta," he said, without looking back.

"No, Gohan! It's his fight," Goku said.

"But dad," Gohan cried, as he turned around, showing his tears. "We have to stop this! I can't bear this!"

"I'm sorry, son, but this is his fight, not yours," Goku comforted.

"Yeah, bud. It's my father's fight, not any of ours," Trunks agreed.

Gohan nodded, wiping away his tears.

------ In heaven:

Elder Kai looked through his crystal ball from above. "Hmmm. Interesting," he said.

"What is it," King Kai asked.

"I believe Vegeta can go to the level, but he needs some serious motivation and just needs to try," Elder Kai said.

"I'll tell Goku then," King Kai replied.

"No, don't. If Vegeta knows, he'll think he can do it without trying. He needs to discover it himself," the Elder Kai said, calmly.

"I see the, Elder one," King Kai said softly.

------- Back to the fight:

Vegeta slowly got up onto his feet. He fell down. He slowly got back up and looked at himself. He had blood all over his body. He looked at his counterpart wearily. _I can't...I can't do it. The only way to win is if I go Super Saiyan Four. But I can't...I can't. I'm too weak and I don't know how to. Damn! _

Vegeta looked in front of him only to see a solid body, with red fur. He then received a punch into his jaw, sending him flying up. He then received an elbow into his skull. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta in extreme agony. He crashed into the ground, sending rocks high into the air.

Vegeta continued to get up, only to collapse. _It's over. Good bye life. Forgive me my son and family and friends. I could not protect my loved ones. Forgive me, my friends._

He looked to his side to see Bebi Vegeta walking toward his body, with a smile, with his fist exploding with a mass amount of red ki.

-----

"Yes! We're gonna finally get a kill," Super Android 10 shouted.

"I have to agree. Vegeta has no chance of survival, now," said the Android 17 with a coat.

"His demise is determinted," said the original Android 17. "Now to watch him die."

-------

Bebi Vegeta hovered above the almost lifeless body of Vegeta. He shot down toward Vegeta's practically lifeless body. His fist aimed right at Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta closed his eyes. Images raced through his mind, just like it did for Vegeta.

_Images of him attacking Goku, when he was evil. When he tried to kill Frieza to be the strongest. When he killed the Android 19 with ease, when he was good. He had helped Gohan and Goku against Babidi and Majin Buu. How, he then went evil again. How he then fought against Goku, beating him. He then wen_t _against Majin Buu and self-exploded, killing him but not Buu._

Bebi Vegeta was a thirty yards away from Vegeta, gathering more and more red ki. _  
_

_He then saw images of how he had helped Kakkarot and his brat defeat Kid Buu and how they saved him from the control of this evil creature, which had now copied his body._

Bebi Vegeta was now twenty feet away from Vegeta. He stopped gathering red ki.

_He then saw his family, weeping. Then, everything went black. He then saw everything. His son, wife, and daughter lay in the rain, lying in their own pool of blood. Vegeta looked in horror. He then saw a barrage of ki blasts fall upon the dead bodies of his family. He looked up. There stood Bebi Vegeta, laughing cruelly. He had killed his entire family._

The fist was ten feet away from Vegeta.

------

"NOOOOOO!" Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Goten shouted together.

"Get up, father," Trunks shouted.

"GET UP, VEGETA!" shouted Gohan, with tears flowing down his cheeks again.

-----

Vegeta's power began to rise. Bebi Vegeta's fist landed. A huge explosion occurred, as the audience struggled to stay in their place. Smoke surrounded the entire area. When the smoke faded away, there stood a figure. It looked like the figure of Bebi Vegeta, with its tail and its red fur. There was a figure on the ground.

When the smoke cleared away, there stood Vegeta! Bebi Vegeta was on the ground, groaning in pain. Vegeta had long brown hair going a little past his shoulders, with aqua-colored eyes. He had red fur on his chest and a red tail. He had black leather pants. His aura was blazing with power. He had gone Super Saiyan Four.

The good guys smiled from the standlines, while the bad guys groaned.

Bebi Vegeta slowly got up, clutching his stomach. He looked at Vegeta and smirked. "So you went Super Saiyan Four! Big deal! I'm still gonna kill you!"

-----

"He did it! He did it! Vegeta did it!" shouted King Kai in glee.

Elder Kai smiled. "I knew he had it inside of him. He just had to release it."

"Now, will Vegeta win," thought King Kai aloud.

------

"Bring it on," Vegeta said with new confidence.

Bebi Vegeta charged at him with extreme speed. He shot a fist at him, in which Vegeta dodged the punch without too much effort. He then shot his own punch into his dark self's stomach. Bebi Vegeta coughed out some blood, as he clutched his stomach.

Vegeta went back a little and shot a barrage of ki blasts at him. Bebi Vegeta put his hands in front of him in a defense position. Smoke appeared and quickly moved away. Bebi Vegeta stood there standing, with few bruises.

"Come on, Vegeta. You can do better. Actually, you can't," laughed Bebi Vegeta.

Vegeta just stood there, emotionless. "You villains are always talk, but no action. I guess you're the same," Vegeta calmly said. He turned his back and began to walk away.

Bebi Vegeta became furious and charged at the turned around Vegeta. Vegeta suddenly ducked and grabbed Bebi Vegeta's leg. He began to swing it around and around in a circle. He finally let go, as Bebi Vegeta went flying into a cliff.

Bebi broke the cliffs apart, as boulders fell upon him. "Is that all you've got, Bebi," Vegeta yawned.

"Shut up," he growled, as he slowly got up.

He began to gather red ki into his hands, into a circular formation, finally creating its shape. "Death Bang Attack!"

He released the ball of red ki at Vegeta. Vegeta did the same thing. He put his hands in front of him and began to gather blue ki. He shot a circular blue ki blast at the red ki blast, shouting, "Big Bang Attack!"

The two balls collided, causing a huge explosion. Bebi Vegeta just stood there smiling, without moving. Vegeta, however, was sent flying back into a cliff, as he spat out a tiny amount of blood. He groaned, as his power level began to decrease, after getting his butt kicked. He slowly got up.

"Not bad, Bebi," Vegeta said, wiping the dust off his arms, slowly keeping his power level at the same level as Bebi, without struggling.

Bebi just stared at him, smiling. "I wish I could say the same, Vegeta," he smirked.

Vegeta glared at him. He then calmed himself down, just standing. Bebi, getting bored, charged at Vegeta, shooting out miniture ki blasts. Vegeta dodged them with ease, hovering into the air. Bebi followed, shooting a punch at him. Vegeta blocked it, only to receive another fist into his jaw, followed by a knee in his stomach. Vegeta coughed out blood.

He gained his composure and charged back at Bebi. He shot a punch at Bebi. It collided into the evil Vegeta's gut. Bebi Vegeta screamed in pain, as he was sent flying into the ground. Vegeta then put his hands in front of him, as he began to gather pink ki into them. "GALICK GUN BARRAGE!"

He began to shoot a mass amount of pink gun-shaped ki blasts at the now-recovering Bebi Vegeta, who had no time to dodge. He yelled in pain, again, as the ki blasts continued to hit him, causing him to spit out a mixture of blood and saliva. Vegeta stopped his barrage, as the smoke slowly began to move away and diminsh.

The figure of a warrior slowly getting up could be seen. Bebi flew up toward Vegeta and charged at him. The two warriors began to throw a series of punches and kicks. Each warrior continued to dodge the others, while shooting their own.

They finally shot a punch at each other's face, sending them back. They did not go flying back, as they once again regained their composure. They began flying in a circle, around and around, shooting out ki blasts at each other, negating them.

-----

"The battle's practically a stand still," said Gohan, thinking about the possible future outcome.

"It could, or something unexpected could happen," Goku said in a worried tone, hoping Vegeta would win.

Goten and Trunks said in unison,"Vegeta will win! We know he will!"

-----

Vegeta suddenly charged at his counterpart, sending a punch into Bebi Vegeta's stomach. He then did a sky uppercut into his jaw, finishing his assault off with a roundhouse kick at Bebi Vegeta's back side of his head. It sent him flying into the ground, head first. Bebi Vegeta luckily gained his composure and stopped himself from crashing. He charged back at Vegeta and shouted, " Revenge Death Ball!"

A black ball of ki shot toward Vegeta with extreme speed. Vegeta put his hands in front of him and shouted, "Galick Flash Blast!"

A mixture of blue, pink, and yellow circular ki blast shot toward the black ki blast. The two blasts struggled to overpower each other, Vegeta struggling a little more. "SUPER KAIOKEN TIME FIVE!" he shouted.

His aura showed traces of red, as his power level began to increase. His ki blast began to push back Bebi Vegeta's. Bebi began to put all of his energy into the ball, as its size tripled and easily pushed back Vegeta's puny-sized attack.

_I'm gonna go all out. _"SUPER KAIOKEN TIME TWENTY!" he shouted.

Vegeta's power began to increase even more, showing more traces of red in his aura as well. Vegeta began to groan, as this additonal power began to damage his body. The multi-colored ki blast's size increased by four times and immediately pushed back Bebi Vegeta's blast at him.

Bebi Vegeta screamed in pain, as the two ki blasts collided into his body. His body began to break apart due to the power. A huge explosion occurred with Bebi Vegeta's body completely destroyed. When the smoke cleared away, Vegeta was on the ground, out of energy, in his base level.

Trunks walked up to his father and gave him a sensu bean, which he slowly chewed. He continued to sleep, as did Broly. Yet again, the Z-fighters prevailed over another fight. It was looking bad for the villains.

-----

so like yeah...still...i only got one review for the last chap...im a little disappointed...but i expect more reviews for this and the last chapter now...so like yeah...u know the drill...review and send suggestions...but no flames...and i'll try to update soon...so like yeah...and this chapter was over 2300 words...so yeah


	23. Goku vs Super Android 10 Part One

hey everyone...i've only got 2 reviews for the last chapter...for the usual guys who haven't reviewed...where r u guys: Shiva the Sarcastic and Red Vision...also writer-person-05...o well...they'll post later...i hope...so here goes my next chap...so like yeah

-------

_Last Time:_

_A black ball of ki shot toward Vegeta with extreme speed. Vegeta put his hands in front of him and shouted, "Galick Flash Blast!"_

_A mixture of blue, pink, and yellow circular ki blast shot toward the black ki blast. The two blasts struggled to overpower each other, Vegeta struggling a little more. "SUPER KAIOKEN TIME FIVE!" he shouted._

_His aura showed traces of red, as his power level began to increase. His ki blast began to push back Bebi Vegeta's. Bebi began to put all of his energy into the ball, as its size tripled and easily pushed back Vegeta's puny-sized attack._

_I'm gonna go all out. "SUPER KAIOKEN TIME TWENTY!" he shouted._

_Vegeta's power began to increase even more, showing more traces of red in his aura as well. Vegeta began to groan, as this additonal power began to damage his body. The multi-colored ki blast's size increased by four times and immediately pushed back Bebi Vegeta's blast at him._

_Bebi Vegeta screamed in pain, as the two ki blasts collided into his body. His body began to break apart due to the power. A huge explosion occurred with Bebi Vegeta's body completely destroyed. When the smoke cleared away, Vegeta was on the ground, out of energy, in his base level._

_Trunks walked up to his father and gave him a sensu bean, which he slowly chewed. He continued to sleep, as did Broly. Yet again, the Z-fighters prevailed over another fight. It was looking bad for the villains._

------

Goku smiled, as they continued to win each fight, but the last two times was a lucky win. He had a feeling that he had to go full out in this battle, like the others. He walked up, looking back at his elder son, once, who just returned a smile. He turned around and stopped. Super Android 10 walked up to the stadium.

"Your elder son may have defeated me, but you won't. So, you might as well give up," the super cyborg said.

"That's okay. I'll stay," Goku smiled.

"Fine," the android said. He got into a fighting position and said, "Bring it!"

He charged at Goku, shooting out a fist. The elder Saiyan jumped back to dodge it and shot his own fist at the blue-faced robot. It contaced and the android went back a little. Goku then shot toward the android. He launched his fist at him, only for it to be blocked. Goku smirked as he sent a kick at his chin, only for it to be blocked with the cyborg's other arm. Goku chuckled quietly, as he began to spin rapidly, with his legs and arms in a ninety degree angle, continuing to hit the super android, in a spinning motion.

Goku finally stopped, as the super cyborg began to cough out some blood. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Not bad, Goku. But that isn't going to be good enough," he shouted, as he shot toward Goku.

The blue-faced cyborg shot at Goku, shooting out multiple ki blasts. Goku backhanded them, only to receive a buried fist into his stomach. Goku went back, quickly gaining his balance. Both warriors shot back at each other, continuing to throw punches and kicks, only to be negated with the other's attack.

This assault continued for what seemed hours to the bystanders. Finally, the super cyborg received a fist into his face. He countered by punching Goku in the stomach. They both coughed out a small amount of a red fluid in their body.

Goku wiped the blood from his mouth. "Not bad. But let's power up." He began to power up to his max in his base form.

"I quite agree," said Super Android 10. He powered up even more to go to a level near Goku's current power level.

Both warriors charged back at each other. Goku shot a couple of miniture ki blasts at the cyborg, only for them to be dodged it. Goku then buried a fist into the cyborg's stomach. He then appeared from above and elbowed the cyborg in the back. He finished his assault with another roundhouse kick in his back. Super Android 10 crashed into the ground.

He slowly got up, as the smoke disappeared. Super Android 10 glared at him and began power up. His aura blazed, as his power began to increase. He then shot a barrage of ki blasts at him. Goku continued to dodge them, but a fist contacted him directly in the face. Goku groaned in pain, as the Super Android 10 slammed his fists into Goku's back, as he was sent flying into the ground.

Goku slowly got up, wiping the blood from his arm and began to dust the dirt of his orange shirt. He smiled, as he began to power up. Suddenly, his aura changed into a golden one. His eyes turned teal, as his eyebrows also became golden. His muscles grew bigger. Last of all, his hair became light gold, or yellow. He was now a Super Saiyan.

He charged back at the super android, with new speed. He easily landed a few fists at the android, finishing it off with a circular ki blast at Super Android 10's stomach, sending him flying up and then roundhouse kicking him in the back, right back into the ground.

Super Android 10 was sent flying into the ground, sending rocks into the air and leaving a "dent" in the Earth. He slowly got up, wiping the blood of his face. Blood began to drip down from his arms. "You Saiyans are quite annoying. Why won't you guys just stop fighting?"

The green-haired android shot into the air, as Goku was on the ground. Super Android 10 turned toward Goku and put his hands in front of him. Goku looked at him, only to see the sun. He put his hands in front of him, unable to see anything. The cyborg began to shoot a barrage of blue ki blasts at him, each the size of a basketball.

Goku soon saw the ki blasts as they drew near. However, he turned to dodge, only to be sent into the barrage of ki blasts with a fist. The barrage of ki blasts crashed as rocks shot into the air and smoke began to spew.

Super Android 10 laughed. Goku soon appeared in front of the android without a scratch. The cyborg looked at him, with his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. "How did you dodge that attack," he asked.

"Instant Transmission," Goku said. He went back and put his hands behind him and began to gather blue ki.

The cyborg took this cue and went back a little, as well. He put his hands behind him and began to gather blue ki.

"KAAAAA"

"KAAAAA"

"MEEEEE"

"MEEEEE"

"HAAAAA"

"HAAAAA"

"MEEEEE"

"MEEEEE"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Two waves of blue ki left each warrior's hands. The two beams raced into each other, each beam trying to overpower the other. Goku began to power even more in his Super Saiyan mode, without going to the next level. The green-haired cyborg also began to power up. The two beams continued their struggle, trying to overpower the others. The ground beneath the two warriors began to break, as they began to go downward, due to sheer power.

Goku's muscles began to bulge even more as his hair became spikier and lighter. His beam began to push back the super cyborg's. Goku had gone Super Saiyan Second Grade as well. His beam finally overpowered and collided into Super Android 10's body.

He screamed in pain, as he was sent flying back, coughing out a mixture of blood. Goku began to pant, as he went back to Super Saiyan. He bent down and put his hands on his knees in exhaustian.

Super Android 10 rushed back to Goku, as his power level began to increase dramatically. His muscles began to grow. His aura blazed with electricity. He shot past Goku. He then turned around and shot a line of blue ki at Goku. The ki line skinned Goku's right arm. Goku groaned in pain, as blood began to flow down his arm. He put his hand on it, covering it.

"That was a cheap shot," Goku shouted.

"Who cares. We don't play by any rules. Duh. We're villains and you've fought tons of us to know that," the blue-faced super android said.

Goku glared at him. He bent down as his power level began to increase again. His hair began to become lightier, as electricity surrounded his blazing aura. His power level nearly doubled.He was in Super Saiyan Two.

"Now, let's get a little more seriously," Goku said, as he charged at Super Android 10 with new speed.

He easily landed a punch in the blue-faced super cyborg's stomach. He coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Goku then shot a ki blast at the android's back, causing him to scream in pain. Goku finished his assault with an elbow into its back. Super Android 10 went flying into the ground, now sending boulders into the air, as smoke began to cover practically the entire arena for the two warriors.

As the smoke began to fade away, Super Android 10 slowly got up from the rubbles. His muscles were twice the size from before. His aura was blazing with electricity. His power level had doubled.

He charged at Super Saiyan 2 Goku, easily burying a fist into its stomach. Goku groaned in pain, as he was sent flying into the air. Super Android 10 then shot a wave of blue ki at him, colliding into Goku's stomach. Goku shouted in pain, as the blue-faced super cyborg roundhoused kicked him in the back into the ground.

Goku slowly got up, as he began to pant. _If I'm stronger than him for a second, he's ahead of me the next. Why is it that we are almost never equal?_

Goku woke up from his thoughts and charged at Super Android 10, shooting out his fist at him. His fist collided into the super cyborg's fist. They continued to throw punches and kicks at each other, temporarily evening out the match. Super Android 10 finally shot a fist at Goku's head, which Goku ducked and shot a punch into the green-haired cyborg's gut.

The cyborg screamed in pain. Goku then shouted, "Super Kaioken!" His aura showed tiny amounts of red, as he had new power. He began a barrage of punches and kicks at the android. He then shot into the air and shouted, "Ka me ha me haaa!"

Five blasts of blue ki shot toward the ground where Super Android 10 was. He dodged two but received direct hits from the other three ki blasts. He shouted in pain, as he crashed into the ground. He coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Smoke began to spew all around Goku and his opponent.

The cyborg slowly got up, with many bruises on his body. He looked at the elder Saiyan and smirked. He put his hand in front of him and began to gather red ki. "Cosmic Death!"

A red orb of ki sped toward Goku, hitting him in the chest directly. He screamed in pain, as he began to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva out of his mouth. Goku broke into a cliff, with all the parts of the cliff collapse on him.

Super Android 10 began to laugh evilly. "I have defeated Goku. And I wasn't even at my full power!"

"Neither was I," a voice said.

The green-haired cyborg turned around to see Goku, still in Super Saiyan Two. He had blood flowing down from his face and blood dripping off his arms.

"You may be powerful, but you're not the strongest warrior. Super Kaioken Times Two!"

Goku's aura began to show more traces of red as his power level began to increase dramatically. He sped toward Super Android 10 and stopped right in front of him. "Double Kamehameha!"

Goku put his hands at Super Android 10's stomach. Suddenly, a beam of blue ki shot out of each hand of Goku's. The two blasts continued to push back the super cyborg, as he screamed in pain. A mixture of blood and saliva left his mouth, as he crashed into a cliff. Smoke began to accumulate, as usual, and Goku's red aura faded away.

He bent down and began to pant. Super Android 10, angered, rose from the cliff and began to power up, easily exceeding Goku's power, even with the Super Kaioken. He shot a fist into Goku's stomach. Goku doubled in pain, as Super Androi 10 sky uppercut him in the jaw. Goku went flying into the air. Super Android 10 appeared from above and kicked him in the back into the ground. Goku crashed into the ground, sending rocks into the air.

Goku slowly got up, with the smoke showing only his shape. He began to power up, as the smoke began to push away much quicker. His hair began to grow all the way down to his knees. His eyebrows disappeared and his power level doubled. The electricity around him caused rocks to lift into the air. His aura began to cause a serious amount of wind. He had gone Super Saiyan Three.

"Now, we're much more serious, android," Goku said, turning his head toward the cyborg.

-----

so like yeah...thats my chapters...its like 2300 words...so like yeah...so u know the drill...plse review and send suggestions...but no flames...and to my favorite readers...shiva the sarcastic and red vision...where r u guys?...o well...so plse review my other readers


	24. Goku vs Super Android 10 Part Two

hey everyone...im glad that i've got like seven reviews in 2 days...so thats good...and this is OBVIOUSLY...continuing from the next chap...so less talk...more write

------

_Last Time:_

_He bent down and began to pant. Super Android 10, angered, rose from the cliff and began to power up, easily exceeding Goku's power, even with the Super Kaioken. He shot a fist into Goku's stomach. Goku doubled in pain, as Super Androi 10 sky uppercut him in the jaw. Goku went flying into the air. Super Android 10 appeared from above and kicked him in the back into the ground. Goku crashed into the ground, sending rocks into the air._

_Goku slowly got up, with the smoke showing only his shape. He began to power up, as the smoke began to push away much quicker. His hair began to grow all the way down to his knees. His eyebrows disappeared and his power level doubled. The electricity around him caused rocks to lift into the air. His aura began to cause a serious amount of wind. He had gone Super Saiyan Three._

_"Now, we're much more serious, android," Goku said, turning his head toward the cyborg._

_-----_

Goku, in Super Saiyan Three, charged at the super cyborg with new speed, strength, and power. Soon enough he was in front of the cruel android. He punched the robot in the gut, as it screamed in gut. He then did a sky uppercut in Super Android 10's jaw. Goku finished his assault with a ki blast into the android's back, but the super cyborg barely dodged it, shooting his own ki blast only into thin air. He then felt excruciating pain from the back, as he coughed out blood. He was then sent flying into the ground.

Super Android 10, as usual, got up from the rubble, furiously. "You're going to pay for that Goku!"

"I'm so scared," Goku said sarcastically.

"Less talk, more action!" the super android said.

He charged at Goku, shooting out his fist. Goku countered with his own fist. They then began throwing punches and kicks, only to counter with the other's punch or kick. Goku attempted for a fake jab on the right, but the super android saw right through it. He countered Goku's left punch, only to be kicked again in the gut.

He clutched it, as he moaned in pain. Goku then slammed his fists into the android's back, sending him into the air, sending rocks high into the air. Super Android 10 moaned in pain, as he got up.

He looked at Goku, angrily. "SHOT GUN BARRAGE!"

His hand opened up to show a machine gun end. The machine guns from both hands began to shoot a massive amount of ki blasts at Goku. Goku used Instant Transmission to dodge it and attacked from behind, only for him to miss. Super Android 10 predicted this and appeared behind Goku and shot him directly in the stomach. Goku cried in pain, as he was sent into the ground. However, he disappeared before he could touch the ground.

He soon appeared behind Super Android 10. When the blue-faced super android turned around, he saw the face of a ticked-off Goku. Goku then shot a barrage of ki blast into his stomach. Super Android 10 went flying back. Goku put his hands behind him and began to gather ki. "SUPER KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive wave of blue ki shot toward the green-haired super cyborg at great speed. By the time the super android saw it coming, he was already hit. He went flying into a dozen cliffs, breaking them. The android began coughing out a mixture of blood and saliva.

He slowly got up, bleeding profusely. He began to pant. _We're both not at full power. But...But he's wiping the floor. And we're both about seventy percent. Yet, he's winning. I guess this battle requires full power. But not yet.  
_

"I must admit that you're far more powerful than I anticipated, Goku. But I'm gonna bring it up a notch," the blue-faced and green-haired super cyborg exclaimed.

He began to power up as his power level began to increase dramatically. His aura began to blaze with power and electricity. His brownish eyes turned to pitch black eyes. His muscles continued to bulge beyond its normal size.

"This is the true power of a real super android," Super Android 10 said.

-----

Gohan looked at his father. _Dad is going to have to go Super Saiyan Four to beat him, as expected. I don't think he'll be much of a problem for Dad, but he may be hiding something. _

Gohan then heard a noise. He turned back to see Broly waking up. He began to shake his head. He then became aware of his surroundings and shouted, "What happened?"

"You won. So did Vegeta. And dad's currently fighting," the demi-Saiyan answered.

"Oh," Broly sighed. He looked at the elder Saiyan fighting.

-----

Goku, knowing the huge power level, decided not to go full power yet. He charged at Super Android 10 and shot a fist. The android easily blocked it. Goku then shot a jab at the side of the android. However, it didn't do a lot of damage. The android then punched Goku in the stomach. Goku coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth.

He then continued his assault by spinning Goku constantly around in a circle. He finally let go of Goku and shot five ki blasts at the flying Goku. The elder Saiyan looked in front of him and saw the barrage coming. He dodged two ki blasts, when one ki blast went right through his hair, followed by the two others.

Goku landed on the ground. He looked at his hair. They were three baseball-sized holes in his hair. He looked at Super Android 10 with a furious face. "YOU... YOU... YOU PUT... YOU PUT... A... A HOLE... A HOLE INTO MY... MY LONG... LONG GOLDEN HAIR!"

Goku began to power up even more. He charged at the super android furiously. He shot a fist, connecting into the blue-faced super cyborg's stomach. Goku then slammed both of his fists into the android's head. He then began to gather ki into his hands. "DOUBLE KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE HAAAA!"

Two waves of blue ki shot toward the ground from each of Goku's hand. The two ki blasts began to move closer together, as they continued to move apart and then closer together. They finally hit the super android, who managed to dodge one of them.

He yelled in pain, as blood and saliva left his mouth. Super Android 10 slowly got up and put his hands behind him and shot his own kamehameha blast. It was a smaller blue ki blast than Goku's attack, but it still hit Goku and pushed him back; moreover, Goku coughed out blood.

Goku slowly got up and began to go back to the Super Kaioken. "Super Kaioken Times Two!"

His golden aura began to show traces of red again, as he charged at the android again, easily landing hit after hit onto the cyborg's body.

-----

"Dad shouldn't be doing that," Gohan said.

"Why not," asked Broly.

"Because he's using the Super Kaioken too much in one battle. It will slowly burn up his body," Gohan worriedly answered.

------

Goku shot a ki blast into the green-haired cyborg's stomach. He went flying back, coughing out blood. Goku's red aura completely faded away, as his muscles shrunk a little and his power level dropped.

The super android smirked and charged at Goku. He opened up his arms again and shouted, "SHOT GUN BARRAGE!"

The machine guns began to shoot ki blasts all around Goku, who had no time to dodge. He put his hands in front of him in a defense position.

BOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared away, Goku stood there. Blood dripped from his body. His shirt was completely torn and his pants had multiple torns all over.

Goku glared at him and sighed. He then bent down and began to power up a little. He then looked at his hair and sighed. The holes were now filled with long golden hair. Goku looked at Super Android 10 furiously. "It's time to go full power!"

Goku bent down and clutched his fists. His power level began to rise far beyond his level. It was much more powerful than the time when he used it against Bebi Vegeta. His hair turned shiny black and began to extend down his back and hang over his shoulder close to his neck. His eyes turned golden. He had red eye lines under his eyes. He also had red fur all over his body, except his head and chest. The elder Saiyan wore brownish orange silk pants.

Super Android 10 looked at him in horror. "What? How is this possible? Your power level has nearly doubled when you first used it," the cyborg asked.

"I trained hard, nonstop, so that I can protect my loved ones," Goku answered.

He shot toward the super cyborg and buried a fist into its stomach. The android coughed out blood. Goku then kneed the once-human creature in the face. Blood flew from his nose. Super Android 10 fell down, as blood exited his entire body.

----

"Why is he getting his butt kicked," the original Android 17 asked.

"He's finding Goku's weakness points, or he really is," answered the second Android 17.

-----

Super Android 10 slowly got up, only for the assault to continue. Goku continued to pummel this android into the ground, without mercy. He then shot a ki blast into the android's back deep into the Earth.

Goku landed on the ground and stood there showing no emotion.

Super Android 10 slowly got up and began to laugh. Goku looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just analyzing your style recently. And now I know your current style and I'm slowly becoming more powerful."

He began to power up even more and soon became the same level as Goku. He charged at Goku. Goku shot a punch at him, but unfortunately, the super cyborg countered the attack, thanks to his android machine genes.

The two warriors continued to counter each other's move. Finally, the blue-faced super cyborg shot a jab at Goku's side. Goku flinched, allowing the cyborg to begin a merciless assault.

Super Android 10 began to gather ki and shot into the air. He looked at Goku and shot a barrage of ki blasts. Goku smiled as he disappeared right before the ki blasts hit. He reappeared behind the super cyborg and karate chopped him at the neck.

It didn't knock out the super android, but it injured him still. He began to fall at the ground. Goku fell with him, except in control. He began to punch and kick the android in the stomach and gut. The cyborg screamed in pain as he crashed into the ground. Goku gracefully landed onto the ground.

The android, as usual, got up with blood all over his body. He looked at the elder Saiyan. "WHY WON'T YOU LOSE?"

He charged furiously at Goku, shooting fists and ki blasts at him. Goku shot his own of them to counter. Goku then shot a fist into his stomach. "Because," he said, as he kneed the super cyborg in the chin. "I have something to fight for," he finished, as he slammed his fists into the blue-faced android's face.

"Unlike you androids, I fight for the people I love and care," the elder Saiyan shouted, as he roundhouse kicked the android's back into the ground.

The super cyborg slowly got up from the rubble and looked at Goku. He smiled. "Goku, I must admit. You're stronger than me at full power. But I have one last trick up my sleeve," Super Android 10 said.

He began to power up even more. His muscles began to bulge. His entire body practically bulged up, like Frieza in overdrive. "This is my overdrive, or 120 percent. NOW DIE!"

The super cyborg charged at Goku with new power and speed. He buried a fist into Goku's stomach. Goku coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. He then kneed him in the chin, sending him into the air. The green-haired super android finished his assault by slamming his fists into Goku's back. Goku yelled in pain, as he crashed into the ground.

Goku slowly got up and looked at the android. He had many bruises and was bleeding. So was the super cyborg. However, he was tiring down and losing energy. _He's barely stronger than me, and I don't know if I can beat him. I could use my secret technique to finish it, but will I last that long to be able to even use it. _

Goku awoke from his thoughts, only to receive a fist into his face. Goku moved back a little, but then shot his own fist. The android easily dodged it and shot a kick. Goku ducked and held onto the cyborg's leg. He then began to spin rapidly, letting go of Super Android 10, sending him flying into the air. Goku then began to gather ki into his hands and shouted, "KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAA!"

Goku shot a massive blue wave of ki at the flying Super Android 10. Super Android 10 moved to the side to receive partial damage. However, he still screamed in pain, as the left part of his body was destroyed. He landed on the ground, with his wires all going haywire.

"You're going to pay for that, Goku," he shouted.

The wires began to extand out and began to form a new left side. His ki raised a little higher now. "But thanks for making me even stronger!" he laughed.

He charged at Goku and began to mercilessly pound him into the ground.

-----

"Come on, dad. You have to win. I know you can," Gohan, the demi-Saiyan shouted.

"Yeah, Goku," Broly exclaimed.

"You better win Kakkarot," a voice shouted from behind.

Gohan and Broly turned around to see Vegeta back and up and observing the fight.

"Your back," Broly said.

Vegeta nodded. They turned around and continued to watch the fight.

-----

Goku continued to receive a merciless assault, as his ki began to lower down. Super Android 10 finally shot a ki blast at him, forcing him to crash into the ground. Goku sent rocks into the air. Smoke began to rise.

When the smoke cleared, Goku stood but he was in Super Saiyan Three, now. _Damn it! I'm out! I guess I have to use my secret move now or less I'm gonna die._

"Not bad, android. But I have one less trick up my sleeve," Goku shouted.

Super Android 10 began to show a barrage of ki blasts. Goku launched himself into the air and shot his fist. His fist began to grow that of a golden color. His arm began to show that of a body of a dragon. Soon his body was enveloped in a golden dragon-shape. The dragon began to dodge all the ki blasts and accelerate in speed.

It then went near Super Android 10 and pierced right through the super cyborg's body. A huge hole was in the middle of its stomach. Super Android 10 yelled in pain. Goku then reclaimed his body and began to gather ki into his hands. "SUPER KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA!"

A blue wave of ki, twice the size of Goku's previous kamehameha wave, shot toward the super cyborg. It enveloped the entire body of the super android and began to disintegrate his body into pieces.

BOOM!

The super cyborg's entire body exploded, with parts of his body landing on the ground. Goku landed on the ground and went back to his base form. He collapsed to his knee but got back up. He began to walk back to Gohan and the gang.

"Nice job, dad. Here's your sensu bean," the demi-Saiyan said, as he handed his father a green bean.

Goku ate it and his strength was back to its max.

Gohan smirked, as his match was now on, and it was time to crush his opponents.

-----

so like yeah...this is my chapter...and u know the drill...review and send suggestions...but no flames...and YES...THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER...so like yeah...its about 2750 words...so like yeah


	25. Origin of Hell Android 17

hey everyone...im very pleased with the reviews i've been getting...also the attack goku used was GOLDEN DRAGON FIST...and i know i will get more in the future...so like yeah...this is the chapter u've been waiting for...gohan's fight...so here i go

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The super cyborg's entire body exploded, with parts of his body landing on the ground. Goku landed on the ground and went back to his base form. He collapsed to his knee but got back up. He began to walk back to Gohan and the gang._

_"Nice job, dad. Here's your sensu bean," the demi-Saiyan said, as he handed his father a green bean._

_Goku ate it and his strength was back to its max._

_Gohan smirked, as his match was now on, and it was time to crush his opponents._

* * *

Gohan walked up with his black cloak still on. The two android's walked up. "This isn't fair. I've got two on one. But oh well. Prepared to be crushed," Gohan said, a little cockily. 

The androids smirked, as they got into a fighting position.

"And, I reveal my new gi," Gohan said. He took off his black cloak to show a business suit. He had a blue shirt with a black tie. (for humour)

All the Z-fighters fell down, sweating. (think anime fall down)

* * *

In heaven: 

Elder and King Kai fell down (like anime). Elder Kai got up, "Gohan! Reveal your real gi!"

* * *

Back to the fight: 

Gohan began to sweat, as he tore away his blue business shirt, to reveal his real new gi. It was a blue sleeveless shirt. It had the symbol of King Kai and Elder Kai in a circle that was split into two. He had orange wristbands and pants, with silver shoes.

"Now, let's begin," the demi-Saiyan said, as he showed the "come-on" sign with his hands.

The two androids began to run, spacing themselves. They appeared on each side of Gohan and charged at him. Gohan smirked, as the android's each had a fist raised at his face. Gohan took a couple of steps to the right, as the androids hit each other in the face.

"I'm not dumb, you know," Gohan said, as he began to yawn.

The two androids glared at him and charged at him. Gohan charged at the Android 17 with a jacket. He shot a fist into its stomach. He then grabbed onto his jacket and flung him over, as the original Android 17 punched its clone in the stomach. The coated Android 17 coughed out blood, as a punch was delivered in its stomach.

Gohan then shot into the air and turned toward them. The two androids finally smirked, as they began to shoot ki blasts into the air at Gohan. The demi-Saiyan countered by throwing his own ki blasts at them. The ki blasts collided, forming a smokescreen for the three fighters. Gohan charged at great speed at the two android's. He continued to disappear after landing a punch at each android.

The villains looked at him in horror. He was beating them with ease.

* * *

The Z-fighters looked at Gohan, in amazement. "Gohan has done some serious training," the demi-Saiyan's father said. 

"It's truly amazing," the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"He's like twice as powerful as me at my base," the prince of all Saiyans said.

* * *

The smoke began to clear away, as the two android's had many bruises and there was a little blood all over their bodies. 

"You could give up, right now," Gohan said, generously.

"Never," the coated Android 17 said.

"We will destroy you," the original Android 17 said.

They both powered up, exceeding Gohan's power. They both charged at Gohan, throwing punches and kicks at him. Gohan began to dodge and block the assault from both cyborgs. A fist was then buried into his fist. Gohan bent down in pain, only to receive another fist into his face. Gohan went flying back into a cliff, when he disappeared.

He reappeared in front of them and smirked. He began to power up to his max in his base form. The androids followed his cue and both went max in their beginner stage. They shot toward each other, as Gohan ducked under one android and kicked the other in the gut. He then put his hands on the ground and projected his legs into both cyborgs faces, as blood left their mouth. Gohan jumped back to his normal position.

He then shot into the air, after them. He caught the coated Android 17's jacket and threw him at the original Android 17. The two cyborgs went flying into a cliff, as boulders began to fall upon them. Smoke began to rise, once again.

The two android's came back and glared at Gohan. "You're far more powerful than my creater expected," the coated Android 17.

Android 17 looked at him, as did Gohan. "Then who created you," asked the demi-Saiyan.

"Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero created me. Using both of their intelligence in machines, they created me, Hell Android 17, the ultimate android," Hell Android 17 laughed evilly. "I will kill every single one of them and the ones hiding away."

"You told me that you were my counterpart," Android 17 said. "And by killing the Saiyans, my sister would be safe!"

"I lied! We do that," Hell Android 17 said.

"Then, forget it." He jumped back next to Gohan. "I'm working with them, then," the original 17 said.

Gohan smiled, as they both got into a fighting position.

Hell Android 17 smirked as his eyes glowed red. The orginal Android 17's began to turn red. He began to shout, as he clutched his head. He began to scream in pain, like a virus slowly eating his head up. His eyes turned blood red, as he walked toward Hell Android 17 and turned around and went into a fighting position.

"What are you doing," Gohan shouted.

"My creators put a program in me to control the original, just in case this happen," the evil cyborg shouted, as he and his replica charged at Gohan, with new yet evil power.

* * *

"That's just evil," Goku said. 

"I agree. Forcing someone to do something he doesn't want to do," Broly said furiously.

"The brat will find a way to win," Vegeta said.

"I hope bro will," Goten said worriedly.

* * *

Gohan jumped back as two fists came near him. Gohan ducked back only to be kicked into the air in the back. He was then slammed back into the ground. Rocks went flying into the air. Gohan slowly got up, with his arms showing few bruises and small spots of blood. 

"Now do you understand? I am the ultimate android," Hell Android exclaimed.

"You may be the ultimate android, but you're not the strongest warrior. And the original Android 17 is gonna break free. Just wait," the demi-Saiyan furiously shouted.

He began to power up. His white aura turned into that of a golden one. His onix eyes turned teal, his black hair changed into golden, as did his eyebrows. His muscles grew, as did his power level. Gohan was in Super Saiyan.

"Now, let's begin," he said.

He charged at Hell Android 17, shooting out a fist. He buried a fist into the evil cyborg's stomach. The android coughed out blood, as Gohan sent him into the air. The original Android 17 charged at Gohan. Gohan flew into the air, dodging his attack. He didn't want to hurt the kind android, even though he was being controlled.

Android 17 followed him into the air. Gohan sped up as he gripped onto the coat of Hell Android 17 and locked him in a position, putting him in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you, Android 17. But I will make you hurt him," Gohan shouted.

"Fight away from their control, brother," a femine voice said, as Gohan turned to see Android 18. She looked at her brother. "I'm fine. They're not hurting me. They're protecting me," she continued.

"Sister...Sister...Sister!" he shouted, as a migrane reoccured. He clutched his head and began to shake it violently. His eyes turned back to their normal onix eyes. "Yes. I'm free," he said, as he charged at his hell counterpart.

He buried a fist into the cyborg's stomach. Hell Android 17 coughed out blood. "You're going to pay for that. And this time, I'm going full control of you," the android said.

His eyes turned blood red again, as he looked at the android. Gohan tried to bend him down, but the Hell Android kicked Gohan in the stomach back. He then shot a ki blast at him, sending him back.

"NOOOO!" Android 17 shouted. "NOOOOOO! AHHHH!"

His eyes began to glow red, as he once again clutched his head. He shouted in pain. His eyes turned blood red and then went back to its onix color. He looked at the hell android and went next to him. They both charged at Gohan, who continued to dodge their attacks. A fist was then buried into his stomach, followed by a knee into his chin. Gohan spat out blood, as he crashed into the ground.

"Brother!" Android 18 shouted, as she began to throw ki blasts at him.

Android 17 backhanded them with ease and put his hands in front of him. He began to gather a sphere of ki.

* * *

"We have to save her," Goku shouted. "He's gonna kill her." 

"Let's go," Goten shouted, as he and the others shot toward her.

* * *

Android 17 launched his huge sphere of ki at his sister. She put her hands in front of her in defense position. The ki blast was near and the other Z-fighters were too far away. The ki blast was about to hit her, when the ki blast was reflected at Hell Android 17, who groaned in pain, as he coughed out blood and was sent back. 

He slowly regained his composure and shot toward the person who reflected the attack. He looked and saw a bulked up Super Saiyan Gohan. He was in Super Saiyan Second Grade.

"You okay, 18," Gohan asked her. She nodded. He looked at Android 17. "Have you no shame, 17. Attacking your own sister," Gohan furiously shouted.

"He can't hear you. He has no emotions, except anger. And he only listens to me, since I control him," Hell Android 17 explained.

"Then, I'll destroy you," Gohan shouted, as he charged at the hell android.

He shot a fist at him. Hell Android 17 countered with his own fist. They began to throw an assault of punches and kicks at each other, always countering each other. Android 17 jumped in, shooting his own assault. Gohan struggled to keep up with both androids. He suddenly disappeared, as a fist was about to connect into his stomach. He slammed his fists into Hell Android 17's back, as he was sent into the ground.

He then shot a ki blast at Android 17, sending him back. Gohan looked at Android 18. "You want to help your brother?" She nodded. "Then, keep him occupied by talking to him. I'll fight Hell Android 17 one-on-one."

She nodded, as she shot toward her brother. The demi-Saiyan turned to see Hell Android 17 getting up to follow her. Gohan began to power up even more, with his figure bulking up even more. He shot toward the hell android very slowly. He shot a fist into his back, who was about to grab Android 18's had.

Hell Android 17 was pushed into the ground. Gohan shot into the air and began to throw a barrage of ki blasts at him. Hell Android 17 coughed out some blood, as he dodged some but was still hit. He fell onto the ground and looked at Gohan. His entire right arm and he knew he needed much more power.

Hell Android 17 began to think. An idea then popped into his head. His eyes glowed red. Android 17 went flying past Android 18 and right next to the hell cyborg.

"It's time to use our secret move," he said.

Both android's began to show a red aura around their entire body. Android 17 went behind him. They moved closer into each other. A bright light then shun, as Gohan covered his eyes.

When the light faded away, there stood one figure. It had long black hair. There was a tiny peek in his hair at the front. He wore a bluish shirt, which had gaps at his shoulders. He had his orange bandana. He wore lightish blue pants.

"Meet your death Gohan. I am Super Android 17, the real ultimate android," Super Android 17 shouted, as he laughed evilly.

* * *

so like yeah...this is my chap...its not 2 long...but its decent...so like yeah...so u know the drill...plse review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah 


	26. Gohan vs Super Android 17 Part One

hey everyone...i've got a couple of reviews for the last chapter...where r u red vision!...just wanted to say hi...ha ha...fooled u guys...but o well...now let the real match between the two warriors really begin...

* * *

_Last Time: _

_Hell Android 17 began to think. An idea then popped into his head. His eyes glowed red. Android 17 went flying past Android 18 and right next to the hell cyborg._

_"It's time to use our secret move," he said._

_Both android's began to show a red aura around their entire body. Android 17 went behind him. They moved closer into each other. A bright light then shun, as Gohan covered his eyes._

_When the light faded away, there stood one figure. It had long black hair. There was a tiny peek in his hair at the front. He wore a bluish shirt, which had gaps at his shoulders. He had his orange bandana. He wore lightish blue pants._

_"Meet your death Gohan. I am Super Android 17, the real ultimate android," Super Android 17 shouted, as he laughed evilly._

* * *

Gohan charged at the super cyborg, slowly, due to his muscles bulging, reducing his speed. The android took this to his advantage and charged at the demi-Saiyan with rapid speed. Gohan smirked, as the android shot a fist at him. Gohan moved to the side and elbowed him in the arm. The super cyborg groaned in pain. Gohan then punched Super Android 17 in the stomach. Gohan then finished his assault, with his muscles bulging even more. Gohan had gone into Super Saiyan Third Grade. Gohan then slammed his fists into the back of the super cyborg. He crashed into the ground, spitting out saliva and sending rocks into the air. 

Gohan landed on the ground, going back to his normal Super Saiyan mode. Super Android 17 slowly got up and looked at the half Saiyan. "Not bad, Gohan. But it's not good enough," he shouted, as his power level began to rise, with his aura blazing.

The super cyborg charged at Gohan with new power. He buried a fist into Gohan's stomach. The demi-Saiyan coughed out blood. The android finished his assault with a sphere of ki into Gohan's back. Gohan coughed out blood as he was sent crashing into the ground.

Smoke began to surround Gohan, as he slowly got up. He looked different, though. His muscles were bigger. His hair was much spikier and a little lighter. His power level and aura were blazing. Electricity crackled over his aura. He had gone into Super Saiyan Two.

The super android charged at the demi-Saiyan, shooting out a fist. Gohan blocked it using the tip of his fingers. He pushed it aside and then kneed Super Android 17. The super cyborg coughed out blood. Gohan then sky uppercutted him in the jaw, sending him into the air. The demi-Saiyan finished his assault with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying into the ground, sending rocks into the air. Smoke began to clog the view of the match.

The super cyborg slowly got up, wiping off the blood near his mouth. He began to chuckle. "What's so funny," Gohan asked calmly.

"Your power level is quite weak currently. It's barely increased the last time you used it, and if thats true for all of your stages, you're going to lose. So, you might as well as give up," Super Android 17 said, as he began to power up, with electricity slightly cracking all over his aura.

"Hmmm... Let met think," he began, as he put his finger to his chin, as if he was thinking. "How about a NOO!"

Gohan charged at Super Android 17 shooting a fist. The super cyborg moved to the left and shot a punch at Gohan's stomach. Gohan blocked it with his other hand and jumped into the air, holding onto the super android's hand. He began to spin rapidly, causing the super android to become dizzy. He finally released him, sending him into the sky.

Gohan put his hands in front of him, one behind the other, and began to gather yellow ki. "MASENKO HAAA!"

He shot a beam of yellow ki at the flying Super Android 17. He moved to the side a little to receive less damage, but still received most of it. The super cyborg began to fall into the ground. He soon woke up and gained his composure, stopping himself in the air.

He charged at Gohan and began to shoot multiple ki blasts at him. Gohan bent back to dodge them, only to receive a fist in the face as soon as he got back up. Gohan went flying back and crashed into a cliff. He slowly got up and wiped the dust off his blue sleeveless shirt.

"You aren't half bad actually, Super 17," the Super Saiyan said, as he began to power up to fifty percent in his Super Saiyan Two.

"I have to say the same, Gohan. I didn't expect this much talent from you," the super android said, smirking, raising his power slightly, as well.

They both charged back at each other, each shooting out a fist. Both fists connected to their opponent's faces. Saliva left their mouth, as their faces were sent back. They soon recovered from the blow and began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Each warrior countered the other and then threw their own attack. The super cyborg soon got the advantage when he shot a sucker punch in Gohan's side. Gohan moved to the left, only to move into Super Android 17's ki blast. Gohan was sent back into a cliff.

Gohan recovered from the blast. He looked at his left arm, as a very thin line of blood began to stream down from his muscular arm. He smirked. He looked at the super android. He put his hands in front of him in a defense position and his image began to fade away slightly. It soon recovered, as two more identical Gohan's could be seen. "Charge!" one of the Gohan's shouted.

All three demi-Saiyans charged at the Super Android. One of them shot a fist at Super Android 17, who moved to the left to dodge. Another Gohan kicked the super cyborg into the sky. The third Gohan punched the flying Super Android 17 even higher into the sky. The android continued to rise into the air. Soon, the first Gohan could be seen. He put his hands behind him and shouted, "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeee haaaaaa!"

A wave of blue ki shot toward the flying super cyborg. Super Android 17 turned above to see this. His eyes opened in shock, as he tried to move to the side; however, he could not. He looked two his sides, as the other Gohans' held onto him. The wave connected into the super cyborg's body. The super android coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva, as he was sent into the ground, sending rocks into the air. Smoke began to cloud the arena.

When the smoke faded away, on one side were the three demi-Saiyans stood on the ground, slightly panting. On the other side was Super Android 17, who had thin lines of blood flowing from both of his arms. "That technique is quite interesting. It must be a new technique you learned."

"Your right. And there are more," the young Saiyan said.

Super Android 17 smirked, as he put his both of his palms in front of him, facing two Gohans. The skin then moved away, as ki guns were shown. The three Gohans jumped back as a barrage of ki blasts were sent at them. One of the Gohan's was hit by three ki blasts and suddenly disappeared. The other two Gohans were able to dodge the attack.

"I see. So, you can create clones that can do damage to a person. But when they are hit enough times, they disappear, don't they, young Saiyan," the super android said.

Gohan glared at him. _He's already figured out the secret of my technique in such a short while. Is his brain programmed to be as smart as both Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. It's almost as smart as mine, thanks to Mom's serious home schooling. Darn it! Gotta figure out a new strategy._

The original Gohan put his hands to his side and began to power up even more. He was now at full power in his current stage. The electricity around his aura began to crackle even more. His hair became a little darker and grew very little. Following the original, the second Gohan was soon at full power. Both Gohans charged at Super Android 17, who received a continuous beating from both warriors. He tried to attack both of the demi-Saiyans but was unable to.

He was soon sent into the ground, as smoke began to accumulate. He slowly got up, wiping the blood off his face. His eyes glowed red, as he stared at Gohan and his clone. His eyes then went back to normal. He smiled. He put his hands in front of him in a defense position. His image began to fade away, just like it did for Gohan. His figure then became clear again, but there was another clone next to him.

"See, Gohan. I am the ultimate super android. I can copy all of your moves, all thanks to my creators," both Super Android 17s laughed.

Gohan looked at him furiously. "So, my assumption was right. Your creators put all of their knowledge inside your brain to become the ultimate android. Also, Dr. Myuu also gave you those mechanical copying eyes of yours, allowing you to copy your opponent's technique, but only to the minimal degree. And Dr. Gero gave you the ability to make any part of your body a ki weapon. Interesting. But that's not going to stop me."

* * *

The Z-fighters looked at him in shock. "Chichi really taught him quite well," Goku said. 

"I know. Gohan's practically as smart as Super 17's creators," Goten agreed.

"Your wife, Kakkarot, is one woman," Vegeta said, still in shock.

"Go Gohan," Broly shouted, waking up from all of their shock.

Trunks just stood there, slowly analyzing the battle, just like his mother, Bulma, would do.

* * *

"You're quite correct, Gohan. So, Dr. Gero was correct when he said you were quite smart in analyzing his opponent's tactics. But that will not be able to save you," Super Android 17 shouted, as his power level increased, as did his clone. 

Both super cyborgs charged at both demi-Saiyans. They began to throw an assault, consisting of punches and kicks. All four of them were able to block the others. Then, the two super androids and the two demi-Saiyans shot a hard solid fist into the others face. Both clones disappeared, while the real Gohan and Super Android 17 were sent back into a cliff, both breaking into boulders.

Gohan slowly got up with his golden aura gone. He had black hair with onix eyes. His power level was beyond his Super Saiyan Two. He had gone into Mysic Mode. Moreover, Super Android 17 had powered up even more, with lightning crackling on his aura.

Both warriors, exploding with power, charged at each other, shooting fist after kick after fist. Both warriors were unable to get the advantage to hit the other. Gohan suddenly sent a fist into the super cyborg's face. The android was sent back as Gohan put his hands behind him and began to charge. "SPIRAL KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAA!"

A wave of blue spinning ki shot toward the moving Super Android 17. The blast collided into Super Android 17's body. He was sent into the ground, sending multiple boulders into the air. Smoke began to clog Gohan's view.

He still looked on however. He felt the super cyborg's presence. When the smoke cleared away, Super Android 17 glared at Gohan. His power level had increased even more, but not a lot.

Both warriors charged back at each other, as their fight continued.

* * *

so like yeah...thats my chapter...i hope u guys like it...and u know the drill...plse review and send any possible suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...i'll try to post soon...depending on the number of reviews 


	27. Gohan vs Super Android 17 Part Two

hey everyone...i've only got two reviews...a little disappointed...and those who have me on story alert list...you guys can review...i know who u r...so like yeah...and i hope to continue to receive reviews...i started the chap. late...srry...i went to washington d.c. for skewl trip...it was like for eight days...so like yeah...so here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"You're quite correct, Gohan. So, Dr. Gero was correct when he said you were quite smart in analyzing his opponent's tactics. But that will not be able to save you," Super Android 17 shouted, as his power level increased, as did his clone._

_Both super cyborgs charged at both demi-Saiyans. They began to throw an assault, consisting of punches and kicks. All four of them were able to block the others. Then, the two super androids and the two demi-Saiyans shot a hard solid fist into the others face. Both clones disappeared, while the real Gohan and Super Android 17 were sent back into a cliff, both breaking into boulders._

_Gohan slowly got up with his golden aura gone. He had black hair with onix eyes. His power level was beyond his Super Saiyan Two. He had gone into Mystic Mode. Moreover, Super Android 17 had powered up even more, with lightning crackling on his aura._

_Both warriors, exploding with power, charged at each other, shooting fist after kick after fist. Both warriors were unable to get the advantage to hit the other. Gohan suddenly sent a fist into the super cyborg's face. The android was sent back as Gohan put his hands behind him and began to charge. "SPIRAL KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAA!"_

_A wave of blue spinning ki shot toward the moving Super Android 17. The blast collided into Super Android 17's body. He was sent into the ground, sending multiple boulders into the air. Smoke began to clog Gohan's view._

_He still looked on however. He felt the super cyborg's presence. When the smoke cleared away, Super Android 17 glared at Gohan. His power level had increased even more, but not a lot._

_Both warriors charged back at each other, as their fight continued._

* * *

Both warriors shot a fist into each other's face. Blood exited their mouth, as they were sent back a little. The two charged back at each other, refusing to give up. They threw themselves back at the other, shooting out an assault of punches and kicks. Gohan shot a fist into Super Android 17's stomach, only to receive a kick in the stomach. They both coughed out blood, as they were sent into a cliff. 

Gohan slowly got up, wiping the blood off his muscular arms. Super Android 17 got up, with some torns on his darkish blue shirt. They both charged back at each other, their aura blazing. Gohan powered up a ki blast into his arm and then closed his fist. He then shot his fist into the super cyborg's metal body. The android went back a little, in which Gohan then shot his yellow ki blast, sending the super cyborg back into the cliff.

The super robot slowly got up, blood dripping from his body and face. He looked at the demi-Saiyan angrily. "You Saiyans are quite annoying. But I'm still goin' to kill you!!!"

Super Android 17 shot toward Gohan, shooting out a barrage of ki blasts at him. Gohan moved back to dodge them, soon receiving a punch in the stomach. He spat out saliva, as he bent forward, only to receive another punch in the jaw. Gohan was sent into the air. Super Android 17 put his hands behind him and began to gather blue ki. "Kaaaaa meeeee haaaaa meeeee haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

A wave of concentrated blue ki shot toward Gohan. Gohan looked in horror as the ki blast came near him. He put his fingers to his head and disappeared, dodging the ki blast. He appeared behind Gohan, only to receive an elbow in his stomach, as he once again coughed out saliva. Super Android 17 then finished his assault by sending a wave of ki into Gohan's stomach, who was then sent flying backwards.

Gohan slowly got up, as more torns on his shirt were revealed. It was practically destroyed. He glared at Super Android 17. "This was my new shirt. And it was my favorite one! You're going down," he shouted, as he took off his shirt, revealing his eight pack on his chest.

He charged at Super Android 17 with new speed, easily landing a fist into the super cyborg's face. Gohan then shot a roundhouse kick into Super Android 17's face, sending him face first into the ground. He groaned in pain. Gohan gently landed on the ground.

When the smoke cleared away, the super cyborg was no where to be seen. Gohan looked all around him for the super cyborg. A fist landed into Gohan's chin, as he was sent into the air. He then faded away from existence.

_What??!! How did that Saiyan do that!! When did he do it?_

* * *

"When did Gohan do that," asked Goten. 

"When he was sent into the cliff by the ki blast. He used it as a diversion to create a clone and sent it at Super 17, using him as a diversion, which clearly worked," Goku said, smartly.

"And you know this how, Kakkarot," the prince of Saiyans asked.

"How did you see that," the Legendary Super Saiyan added.

"I'm not sure. I'm just guessing," Goku laughed.

Everyone fell down. (think anime fall down style)

Trunks, however, did not fall down. "Goku's right! That happened. But where's the real Gohan?"

* * *

Super Android 17 looked all over for the young demi-Saiyan. "Where are you, Gohan? I know you're here," shouted the tan-skinned super cyborg. 

"I'm right here," said a booming voice, which echoed all over the super android.

Gohan then appeared from no where and sent a roundhouse kick onto the super cyborg's neck. Super Android 17 was sent back, as he coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Gohan then shot a fist into Super Android 17's jaw, possibly cracking the super cyborg's jaw. Gohan finished his assault by cupping both of his fists and slamming them into the back of the muscular super android. Super Android 17 was sent flying into the ground and began to groan in pain.

The super android slowly got up from the smokes and wiped the blood dripping from his chin. He glared at the young demi-Saiyan. "Not bad, Gohan. You're strength exceeds what my creators expected, but I am still more powerful than you. Now meet your demise pathetic Saiyan."

Super Android 17 bent down, as more lightning crackled around his aura and his power level began to rise. He charged at Gohan, easily landing a fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Saliva was sent out of Gohan's mouth, as he bent down in pain. A jaw then connected into the demi-Saiyan't stomach. Gohan was sent into the air. Super Android 17 finished his assault with a roundhouse kick at Gohan, when he suddenly disappeared, putting his fingers to his head.

Gohan reappeared near the ground, drops of water sweating away. He brushed it away using his hands. He began to pant, as he sat down on the ground. "That was fun." Gohan fell back.

* * *

"What the hell is going on," the prince of all Saiyans exclaimed. "A real warrior never relaxes during a battle!!" 

"I'm as shocked as you Vegeta," Goku said, as he fell back as well. "But I'm tired now too."

"You fool, Kakkarot!!! Get back up because the match may end at anytime."

"Calm down, Vegeta," Goku groaned. _Does he always he have to be grumpy. Geez!_

* * *

In Heaven: 

"GOHAN!!! GET BACK UP!!!!" shouted Elder Kai from Heaven.

"Calm down, Elder one," Kibito Kai tried to console.

"I WON'T!! GOHAN IS LEAVING HIMSELF OPEN FOR AN ATTACK!!! GET UP GOHAN!!!"

_Why me? Why did I have to stick to the oldy._

* * *

Back to Earth: 

Super Android 17 looked at him, laughing. "You shouldn't leave yourself open in battle."

Gohan slowly got up. "I know, but I needed a tiny break!! But now I'm gonna destroy you Super 17!! Now prepare to die!!"

Gohan charged at the floating super cyborg with his power level slightly raising. He shot a fist at him, only for it to be countered with another fist. Super Android 17 then elbowed the powerful warrior into the ground, sending sharp rocks into the air. Smoke began to cloud the arena.

The young demi-Saiyan slowly got up, wiping the blood from his face. "Let's bring it up a notch," Gohan shouted.

Gohan bent down as his aura changed to that of a golden one. His hair turned golden and began to extend all the way down to his knees. Gohan's eyebrows disappeared and his power level increased dramatically.

The powerful demi-Saiyan shot toward Super Android 17, easily landing a fist into his stomach. The super cyborg coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Gohan then kicked him in the stomach again into the air. Gohan then finished his assault by shouting, "Kaaa meeee haaaa meeeee haaaaaaa!!!!"

He sent a wave of blue ki toward the super cyborg. The wave connected into the super android's back. Super Android 17 was pushed into the ground and yelled in pain, as a mixture of blood and saliva left his mouth. Super Android 17 attempted to get back up; however, he was not allowed to. Gohan began to throw a barrage of ki blasts at the fallen super cyborg. Smoke began to cloud the entire scenery.

When the smoke cleared away, Super Android 17 was no longer there. Gohan looked all around. Suddenly, Super Android 17 appeared behind Gohan and put him into a armlock. Gohan struggled to break himself free. Super Android 17 continued to hurt Gohan until the sound of an arm breaking was heard. The super cyborg let go of Gohan, only to vanish into thin air.

This time Super Android 17 looked around. Gohan appeared behind the super android and shot a fist at him. However, the same thing happened. Super Android 17 vanished into thin air. Gohan looked around him. A wave of concentrated blue ki was shot toward Gohan.

Gohan, having little time to dodge, put his hands in front of him and began to defend himself. Using some energy, Gohan jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. "Nice move. I would've never expected you to use a clone, just like me," Gohan congratulated.

"Well, I knew you would probably use the same trick. So, I decided to put in my own clone," Super Android 17 laughed, as he suddenly appeared in front of the powerful demi-Saiyan.

"Clever...clever," muttered Gohan in his breath.

He suddenly disappeared, as Super Android began to scan the area. A sphere of yellow ki was then shot toward the super android. Super Android 17 then put his hands in front of him as a light barrier-like ki formed around him. The ki blast went into it and hit the super cyborg. But, he was not heard. It looked like the ki blast had helped him become stronger.

"What in the worl happened," Gohan shouted in confusion.

"It's a technique that was built into my system, young warrior," the super cyborg shouted. "When your ki blasts shoot toward me, I can activate this attck, just to make me stronger and to protect me. Now, you are doomed, Gohan. Because the only way to defeat me is to use a physical attack, and only your father has a strong enough attack to do that. But he can't do it because its a one-on-one match young Saiyan."

Gohan cursed him under his breath. _Damn it! How can I defeat the guy without using ki blasts. I could try imitating my father. But if I mess up using my father's technique, it can cause a devastating blow on my body, potentially killing me. Damn it!_

Super Android 17 charged at the thinking demi-Saiyan. He shot a fist at Gohan. The young Saiyan put his palm in front of him and stopped the punch. He then shot his own punch into the super cyborg's stomach. The machine being coughed out blood.

He glared at Gohan, as he bent forward. _Even though he can't use any ki blasts against me anymore, his normal physical attacks are still hurting. I should now go full power and just kill him before he can go full power and use a physical attack. _

The super machine being jumped back and began to power up to his full power. Lightning began to completely surround his aura. His muscles bulged and his power level dramatically increased.

He looked at Gohan and smirked. "Gohan, prepare for your death!!"

He shot toward Gohan and shot his fist into his stomach. Gohan doubled in pain, only to receive a knee into his face. Gohan's face was sent back into the air. Gohan coughed out blood, as Super Android 17 shot a roundhouse kick into his stomach. He was sent into the ground. The young demi-Saiyan slowly got up.

Gohan groaned in pain. _I've got to defeat him. I could probably defeat him, by using the Super Kaioken in full power at this stage. But I need a physical attack. Gohan began to think back. _

* * *

Flashback: 

_"Gohan, I am going to teach you a technique that only you can use for you are the only one able to undergo the Mystic Mode transformation," the Elder kai said._

_"Thank you sensei. I'm ready," Gohan said, as Elder Kai began to teach him the technique._

* * *

_That's it! I have to use that technique!_

Gohan began to charge at full power. The lightning around his aura crackled greatly. He then shouted, "Super Kaioken!!"

A bright red aura surrounded his golden aura, as his power level continued to increase. Gohan then jumped into the air. His body began to glow that of a bright blue color. It was azure. An azure form began to surround his body, just like it did for Goku.

The shape then formed into a long dragon. Gohan then shot a fist in which the head of the dragon was. Super Android 17 put his hands in front of him and formed the barrier. Gohan's fist began to accelerate, until it reached the super android. "MYSTIC AZURE DRAGON FIST!!!!"

The fist then pierced right throught the super android. Super Android 17 stood there in shock, as he coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Super Android 17's body began to break, as a huge hole was in his stomach. He was about to die. He glared at Gohan. "Noo! I won't lose! I was programmed to be the ultimate android!!! THE ULTIMATE ANDROID!!!!"

The super cyborg screamed as a huge explosion occurred, sending back the demi-Saiyan and his friends. The last thing Gohan saw before he closed his eyes was the destroyed androids' body parts moving.

When the smoke faded away, there stood a tall figure. Gohan looked in horror.

* * *

so like yeah...that was my chapter...srry it took so long to update...i was on a skewl field trip...so like yeah...so u know the drill...review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah 


	28. Gohan vs Omega Android 17 Part Three

hey everyone...im glad ppl like my chapter...but where r u red vision...and writer-person-05...so like yeah...o well...this is my next chapter...and something unexpected has happened...so here goes...lol

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The shape then formed into a long dragon. Gohan then shot a fist in which the head of the dragon was. Super Android 17 put his hands in front of him and formed the barrier. Gohan's fist began to accelerate, until it reached the super android. "MYSTIC AZURE DRAGON FIST!!!!"_

_The fist then pierced right throught the super android. Super Android 17 stood there in shock, as he coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva._

_Super Android 17's body began to break, as a huge hole was in his stomach. He was about to die. He glared at Gohan. "Noo! I won't lose! I was programmed to be the ultimate android!!! THE ULTIMATE ANDROID!!!!"_

_The super cyborg screamed as a huge explosion occurred, sending back the demi-Saiyan and his friends. The last thing Gohan saw before he closed his eyes was the destroyed androids' body parts moving._

_When the smoke faded away, there stood a tall figure. Gohan looked in horror._

* * *

Gohan could do nothing but stare at the figure. There stood a figure there. It wasn't six feet tall anymore. It was about seven foot. It's skin color was blue, like the two other super androids. His muscles sort of bulged like Broly's in his Legendary Super Saiyan mode. His orange bandana had vanished. His bluish green shirt was now teal. His eyes were now blood red. 

"I am no longer Super Android 17, Gohan. I am now Omega Android 17, the true ultimate android!" the omega android laughed.

Gohan just looked in shock, as the super android's power level began to increase continously. Gohan looked around and saw something. The destroyed android parts were missing. The demi-Saiyan put two and two together. Omega Android 17 had fused with the other android parts.

Gohan, breaking from his schock, said, "It doesn't matter. You're still going to lose."

Gohan began to power up back to full power in Super Saiyan Three. He charged at the super cyborg, shooting out a fist. The super cyborg put his index finger in front, and the demi-Saiyan's punch was blocked. Gohan looked back in horror. He launched a kick, but Omega Android 17 easily countered, with his other open palm.

The super artificial being then shot an open palm into Gohan's stomach. Gohan coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva into his stomach, as he was sent flying back.

* * *

"Un--- unbelievable...his power level is unbelievable," Vegeta stuttered. 

"I know. I don't think Gohan can win this battle," Goten said.

"Don't doubt, your brother. He always something up from his sleeve, I hope," the Legendary Super Saiyan said.

"Gohan will win. I know he will," Goku said, unsurely, for the first time.

"This is going to be one tough battle for him," Trunks said.

"Dad will win," a feminine voice said.

The Z-fighters turned around to a young child. It was Pan. She was five-foot three now. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans. Her black hair glistened in the sun. She was quite powerful for a female for her age. "And I ain't goin' back home," she said.

"Fine," Goku sighed.

They turned back, as they continued to watch.

* * *

Gohan slowly got up from the collapsed rocks. He was bleeding profusely. Gohan hovered his hand over his wounds. His hand glowed a brightish green, as his wounds began to heal. _Unbelievable. His power level has sky-rocketted tremoundously. I don't even think I can win. But I can't give up._

The demi-Saiyan smirked. "Looks like I've got to go all out against you, Omega 17."

Gohan began to scream, as his power level began to sore up, just like it did for the omega cyborg. His hair went back to its normal size. His hair then turned black which extend down a little of his back and hang over his shoulder close to his neck. His hair shined. He had gold eyes and red fur covered his body, except his face, chest, feet. His once blue leather pants became blue silk pants. He had silver boots.

"Now meet my Super Saiyan Four power," shouted Gohan, as his power level stopped increasing, easily matching the omega cyborg's power level.

"Quite interesting, but now this is a fight of the fittest, my young Saiyan," Omega Android 17 said.

The two warriors charged back at each other, shooting out a barrage of punches and kicks, each blocking the others. Omega Android 17, managing to get some time, shot a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan bent backward to dodge it, only to receive a knee to his head. Gohan's head snapped back, as Omega Android 17 then roundhoused kicked the young yet powerful demi-Saiyan straight into the ground.

Gohan, nearing the ground, suddenly disappeared, soon reappearing behind the omega super cyborg. He elbowed the android in the head, following up with a punch in the stomach. The super powerful cyborg coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Gohan then finished his assault with a ki blast into his stomach. The ki blast connected into the power cyborg's body and sent him into the ground.

Gohan landed on the ground, not to far away from the omega cyborg. He crossed his arms and waited for the cyborg to get back up. When the smoke cleared away, there stood three Omega Android 17s. Gohan cursed, as all three super artificial beings shot toward him. Gohan had no time for the offense, as he constantly dodge his opponent's attacks, sometimes even having to use the Instant Transmission technique.

The demi-Saiyan was soon hit in the stomach, coughing out blood. He was then elbowed in the stomach, followed by another roundhouse kick to the stomach, for the third time. Gohan coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva, as he crashed into the ground.

The powerful warrior, slowly got up, wiping the blood off from his face, but this time there were three Super Saiyan Four Gohans. Each warrior shot toward their opponent, each shooting out a barrage of punches, kicks, and ki blasts. Each warrior struggled to get just a nano second, so that they could take the lead.

One of the three Super Saiyan Four Gohan's managed to get that nano second and managed a powerful ki blast into one of the Omega Android 17's stomach, destroying it with ease. However, a second Omega Android 17 was moving left, with another Super Saiyan Four Gohan, both shooting ki blasts. The second Gohan was in between, and destoryed by the other Omega Android 17 and Super Saiyan Four Gohan.

The scoreboard was now tied. Gohan sighed, as he and the real Omega Android 17 continued their assault, not able to get a nano second, for if there was a brief gap, they would fill it with a sudden attack. Drops of sweat began to flow down both warrior's face, as they struggled. Soon enough, all four of the clones vanished into the thin air, as only the real ones were left.

Suddenly, a powerful kick was delivered onto Omega Android 17's arm, as he moaned in pain. The smart demi-Saiyan quickly shot another roundhouse kick to his arm, as Omega Android 17 moved back. Gohan then put his hands back and shouted, "Kaaa meee haaa meee haaaaa!!!"

A wave of concentrated blue ki shot toward Omega Android 17 and connected into the omega cyborg's body. The omega android was sent flying back, as he coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva, as he did. Gohan began to pant as he landed on the ground. He wiped the blood and sweat off from his face. His right arm was covered with thin lines of blood. His left arm, however, was pretty much entirely covered.

Omega Android 17 got up from the smoke and wiped the blood from his arms, due to his shirt being ripped to shreds. He also wiped the sweat off from his face. "Not bad, my weak Saiyan. But this match has just begun!"

The omega cyborg screamed, as his power level began to increase even more. He looked at Gohan and smirked, who smirked back. The six foot demi-Saiyan yelled, as his power level began to increase as well, easily matching Omega Android 17's.

They both charged back at each other, showering a barrage of punches and kicks this time.

* * *

"How are they still able to continue fighting and still have so much power," the Prince of Saiyans asked shocked. 

"I don't know, Vegeta, but it's truly amazing," the Legendary Super Saiyan said.

"My son will defeat him. I know he will," Goku said, still observing the match.

"I agree with gramps," Pan said, floating in the air, watching her father's match.

"COME ON BIG BRO," Goten began shouting.

"Stop screaming," Trunks screamed in Goten's ear.

Goten fell down, complaining.

* * *

Gohan and Omega Android 17 continued their assault, refusing to give up. Omega Android 17 went back and put his hands behind him and shouted, "Kaaaa meeee haaaaa meeeee haaaaaa!!!!!" 

A wave of concentrated blue ki shot toward Gohan. Gohan put his hands behind him and began to spin them. He then shouted, "Spiral Kaaaa meeee haaaaa meeeeee haaaaaaa!!!!!!"

A wave of spinning concentrated blue ki shot toward the super powerful cyborg's ki blast. It went right through it, absorbing it. It then raced toward Omega Android 17. The super cyborg smirked as he put his hands in front of him. A light barrier-like ki formed around him.

Gohan cursed, as his wave of spinning ki crashed into the barrier-like ki. Omega Android 17 cursed as the ki blast had still not been absorbed. It seemed like it was trying to break through the barrier. Suddenly, a crack appeared on the barrier, and then another, and another. The cracks began to become bigger. The shield finally broke, as the spinning wave of ki crashed into Omega Android 17. The super powerful cyborg was sent flying back.

Gohan sighed, as he began to pant heavily. _I see. His barrier thing is powerful, but it can't survive against the power of two combined powerful ki blasts. Interesting. This is good, but can I defeat him when he decides to go full power, which is probably right now. That's the major question. _

Omega Android 17 got back up and screamed. The ground and rocks around him began to break apart. His power level began to sky rocket, as his aura began to expand, with electricity showering around his silver aura. His muscles begant to grow bigger. His size also sort of increased. His hair began to spike more, as it was neatly arranged. The ground underneath him had formed a huge crater. "This is my full power, Saiyan. Now, quiver in fear!!"

"I think I'll pass," the muscular demi-Saiyan shouted.

Gohan sighed, as he put his hands to his side. He also then screamed, as the ground and rocks around him began to break apart, as well. His power level began to sky rocket. Electricity almost completely surrounded his aura, as it suddenly stopped, controlling his power level. His muscles grew bigger as well.

"Now, let the final round begin, Omega 17," the half-Saiyan shouted.

"I agree," Omega Android 17 shouted.

He charged at Gohan and shot a barrage of ki blasts at him. Gohan dodged them and put his hands in front of him, one behind the other. He then began spinning rapidly in the air. He then began shooting out a barrage of yellow streams of ki. Omega Android 17 put his barrier-like ki shield in front of him. The ki blasts slowly began to absorb, as the omega cyborg's power began to increase. Suddenly two streams of yellow ki combined and created a crack in the shield. More and more blasts did that, until the ki-like shield shattered.

Omega Android 17 was sent flying into the ground when he disappeared. He reappeared near Gohan with his arms crossed. "Not bad, Gohan. Combining your ki blasts to shatter my shield. But many of your ki blasts made me stronger. Now meet me new full power!!"

Omega Android 17 shouted once more, as his power level increased even more, exceeding Gohan's power level. Gohan looked at him in shock. _This isn't good for me. His power level exceeds mine easily. Damn!! I gotta think fast!_

Omega Android 17 charged at Gohan, shooting out a fist. Gohan used his open palm to move it aside and shot a fist into the super powerful cyborg's face. He didn't flinch. He then shot a fist into Gohan's stomach. Gohan coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva, as he bent down in pain.

* * *

"This ain't good. Gohan's losing," Goku exclaimed. 

"My dad will win. This is my dad we're talkin' bout," Pan furiously shouted.

"We know that, but it is happening," the prince of Saiyans exclaimed.

"We have to help him," Broly shouted.

"But it's a one-on-one match. We can't intefere," Goten exclaimed.

* * *

Gohan and Omega Android 17 continued their assault of punches and kicks. Gohan was the one receiving them, but not able to deliver them. Things weren't looking good for the young demi-Saiyan. 

Omega Android 17 then shot a wave of ki toward Gohan. Gohan used the Instant Transmission to disappear. He then reappeared behind Omega Android 17 and delivered an elbow into his back. The omega android bent forward, as Gohan then roundhouse kicked him into the ground.

The super cyborg neared the ground. However, he stopped himself from crashing. He then faced toward Gohan and put his hands behind him and shouted, "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeeee haaaaaaa!!!!"

A wave of blue ki shot toward Gohan. Gohan put his hands behind him and began to spin them. "Spiral Kaaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

A wave of spinning blue ki shot toward the other wave. The two collided and Gohan's attack absorbed it, and it continued to race toward the omega cyborg. Omega Android 17 smirked, as he dodged it with ease and appeared in front of Gohan. He then shot a fist into Gohan's stomach. He coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva as he bent down. He was then elbowed into the ground.

Omega Android 17 then put his hands behind him again and began to spin them. He shouted, "SPIRAL KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

A gigantic wave of spinning blue ki shot toward Gohan. Gohan was unable to move. He looked to his sides as two clones of the omega cyborg stood there, pinning him. The wave of spinning blue ki connected into the ground. A huge explosion occurred, as the Z-fighters were sent back a little. Gohan yelled in pain.

When the smoke cleared away, Gohan was on the ground. He was in his base form. His entire body was practically covered with blood. The demi-Saiyan tried to get back up, but collapsed.

It was over. The most powerful Z-fighter had lost the match. HE had lost. This was the warrior that defeated Bebi, sacrificing his life to do so. And he was defeated.

The Z-fighters looked in horror and suddenly raced toward Gohan. Pan tried to get her dad up, but was unable to. Gohan looked up at her and stroked her gentle hair. "I'm sorry, Pan. I couldn't win," he said, tears flowing down.

"It's okay, dad. The others will defeat him," she cried.

Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan Four. Broly went into Legendary Super Saiyan Three. Goten and Trunks fused and went into Super Saiyan Three. They all charged at Omega Android 17. He put his hands beside him and screamed. A powerful energy wave surged toward them and knocked them down.

They slowly got back up and charged back at him. Goku shot a fist. Omega Android 17 dodged it and grabbed onto his arm. He then tossed him at the charging Vegeta. He then shot a wave of yellow ki toward the Legendary Super Saiyan, who was sent back into the fusion warrior.

This continued on with no further improvement. All four warriors were losing the omega cyborg. Gohan struggled to get back up. This time he slowly got up. His feet were wabbling, but he remained standing. He looked for Pan. She wasn't there.

He then looked in the air and saw Pan charging at Omega Android 17. She shot a fist into the omega cyborg's face. His face snapped to the side, as blood exited his mouth. The others looked in amazement. She delivered an attack, while they couldn't.

Omega Android 17's face snapped back at Pan. He glared at her. He began to gather ki into his hands and shot a wave of yellow ki toward her.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Gohan shouted.

He put his hands in front of him and disappeared. He appeared behind Pan. His back toward the blast. He smiled toward Pan, who began to cry. The ki blast hit him. The demi-Saiyan screamed in pain, as he was sent flying into the ground. He didn't, however, have the time to put himself toward the ground. His daughter and he were sent crashing into the ground.

Gohan opened his eyes. He looked at his daughter. She was knocked out. Blood dripped from her hand and face. Gohan began to cry. He glared at Omega Android 17. He slowly got up and looked toward the omega cyborg. His face then turned toward the floor. "You----you----you," he began. He then jerked his head up with his eyes showing the killing intention. Tears raced down his cheek. "YOU ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!!!!"

Omega Android 17 didn't care, as he jerked his head toward the other warriors. Gohan suddenly screamed. A huge explosion covered his figure, making it black. The others and Omega Android 17 shielded their eyes. They were sent flying back, but quickly regained their composure.

When they turned toward Gohan, there stood a figure. But it wasn't Gohan.

* * *

so like yeah...thaz my super long chapter...my longest...srry it took so long to update...d.c. trip...so like yeah...and nice cliffhanger...so u know the drill...review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...hope u like it...and Metsu Shoryuken...Oni-Kaiser...and sentonblade...and others...u guys can review...lol 


	29. A New Gohan

sup everyone...i've got almost 100 reviews...which is good...but i expect more in the future...so like yeah...also...this chapter will solve who the new figure is obviously...so just hold on and lez begin then

* * *

_Last Time:_

_He put his hands in front of him and disappeared. He appeared behind Pan. His back toward the blast. He smiled toward Pan, who began to cry. The ki blast hit him. The demi-Saiyan screamed in pain, as he was sent flying into the ground. He didn't, however, have the time to put himself toward the ground. His daughter and he were sent crashing into the ground._

_Gohan opened his eyes. He looked at his daughter. She was knocked out. Blood dripped from her hand and face. Gohan began to cry. He glared at Omega Android 17. He slowly got up and looked toward the omega cyborg. His face then turned toward the floor. "You----you----you," he began. He then jerked his head up with his eyes showing the killing intention. Tears raced down his cheek. "YOU ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!!!!"_

_Omega Android 17 didn't care, as he jerked his head toward the other warriors. Gohan suddenly screamed. A huge explosion covered his figure, making it black. The others and Omega Android 17 shielded their eyes. They were sent flying back, but quickly regained their composure._

_When they turned toward Gohan, there stood a figure. But it wasn't Gohan._

* * *

A figure stood there, with his shiny black hair. It was the exact same style as Gohan in Super Saiyan Four. The figure had black fur on his body, unlike the scarlet and crimson-colored fur, like the other Super Saiyan Fours. He had black boots and his pants were black silk pants. His pupils vanished. His eyes were filled with pitch-black. 

There stood a figure that looked Gohan in Super Saiyan Four, but his entire body was practically black. "Who are you?" asked Omega Android 17 in slight fear, as the figure's power continued to rise, soon stopping a little past the omega cyborg's power.

"Your death," the figure said viciously.

He charged at Omega Android 17 with great speed. Before he could blink, he coughed out blood, as a fist was buried into his stomach. He doubled in pain, only to receive a punch in the jaw, sending him high into the sky. The figure then did a roundhouse kick, sending him into the ground. On the way to the ground, the omega android received multiple black ki blasts to his back. He shouted in pain, as he continued to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva.

* * *

"Who is that," asked Gotenks, as he defused suddenly, into Goten and Trunks. 

"I---I think thats-----thats not a who----I think thats our Gohan," Goku stuttered.

"I think-----I think he may----he may be right...That might be...just might be our Gohan," Broly said.

"But it can't be. He looks nothing like the brat," Vegeta exclaimed.

"I don't know----but I just have a feeling-----a feeling that thats Gohan," Goku said unsurely.

* * *

The figure continued to beat the figure up, mercilessly. "Get up, you piece of junk," the figure evilly said, as he continued to kick the omega cyborg's body back and forth. 

The omega android screamed in pain in his mind. Who was this person? And how was he this strong?

"WHO ARE YOU??!!" screamed Omega Android 17, as he suddenly disappeared away from the figure.

"I am your demise," the figure once again stated, as he appeared behind the Omega Android 17. He kneed him in the back, causing the Omega Android 17 to bend back. The figure then elbowed the omega cyborg in the face straight into the ground. The super powerful android screamed in pain, as he began to wheeze out a mixture of blood and saliva.

"How are you this strong? And what happened to Gohan?" Omega Android 17 groaned.

"I'll answer that, then. I just boosted up my power level greatly. And, I AM GOHAN!!!!" the figure shouted.

Everyone looked in fear.

* * *

In heaven: 

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT GOHAN???!!!" screamed Kibito Kai.

"I don't know. How is that our student, Elder one," King Kai asked.

"I don't know, either. I think it is hatred and pain, forming a completely new formation in his Super Saiyan stages. It's like a super powerful Super Saiyan Four, but it makes him evil," Elder Kai said. "I must find out why this is happening."

"Maybe it has to do with that training I did with him," Elder Kai whispered to himself.

The others continued to look through the globe to see the great battle.

* * *

"I told you," Goku exclaimed. "But how is this possible? Why is Gohan evil?" 

"I don't know, Kakkarot. But, he's winning," Vegeta said.

"But, if he continues to do what he's doing to the android after he destroys him to us," Trunks said in fear.

"That wouldn't be good at all," Goten said.

"We have to do something to Gohan," Broly said.

But what could they do?

* * *

"You can't----You can't be-----You can't be Gohan," Omega Android 17 stuttered. "I killed him, when he tried to save his daughter, who is also dead." 

"I didn't die. Out of fury, I evolved into this stage. It grants me power I could never imagine. Enough power to destroy you and become the most powerful warrior on this planet, ever," the evil Gohan said.

"Then, what----what stage are-----are you in," Omega Android 17 questioned.

"This is DARK SUPER SAIYAN FOUR (sort from writer-person-05's story)!!!!" Gohan laughed evilly. "Now, die!!!"

He charged at the super powerful android, shooting a fist into its body. The cyborg coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Gohan then shot into the air and put his hands behind him. He began to spin them. He then shouted, "SPIRAL KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAAA!!!!!"

A wave of spinning black ki shot toward the fallen Omega Android 17. The omega cyborg put his hands to his head and disappeared. He reappeared somewhere else. The evil Gohan then moved his hands toward the direction where the mechanical being was. The wave suddenly changed direction and sped toward Omega Android 17. It collided into his body. He screamed in pain, as the wave of spinning black ki caused a direct hit.

A huge explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared away, Omega Android 17 was on the floor, blood all over his mechanical body.

"Now, to kill you," the evil Gohan said. He prepared a black sphere of ki into his hands. It continued to grow until it became the size of ten basketballs. He was about to launch it when he heard something.

"STOP THIS GOHAN!!! GOHAN WOULDN'T DO THIS!!!!" Goku shouted, as he sped toward Gohan.

The others, taking this as a cue, followed him.

"But I am Gohan, and clearly I'm about to do it," the evil Gohan smartly answered.

"THE REAL GOHAN WOULDN'T DO THAT THOUGH," the Legendary Super Saiyan then shouted.

"THE OLD GOHAN IS DEAD!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!!" the evil Gohan yelled. "I am the new and existing Gohan. And this is how I will remain!"

"Then, we have no choice to fight you," Trunks said, as he and Goten stepped in.

They both charged at Gohan, both going into Super Saiyan Three.

The evil demi-Saiyan looked down in pity. He put his open palm in front of him and easily blocked both of the other demi-Saiyan's assaults. He then striked each of them in the stomach. They were sent back as blood exited their mouth.

Broly, Vegeta, and Goku then shot toward the evil Gohan. Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan Four, while Broly went Legendary Super Saiyan Three.

Broly shot a fist toward the evil Gohan. Gohan took a step sideways and dodged it. Vegeta then shouted, "Galick Gun!!"

A wave of pink ki shot toward the evil warrior. Gohan smirked, as he back-handed the blast. Vegeta dodged it with ease, as he was then sent flying back, as evil Gohan sent a fist into his stomach.

Goku then raced toward his now evil son. He began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Gohan blocked them and managed to land a few of his own punches and kicks. Goku groaned in pain, as his wounds from his previous battles began to re-open. Broly and Vegeta then appeared and began to throw their own assault of punches and kicks.

The evil Gohan began to speed up his blocking speed and continued to do it. A few punches and kicks came near to hitting him, angering the evil demi-Saiyan. He then screamed, as an energy wave sent the full-blooded Saiyans back.

They quickly recovered and looked at Gohan. He stood there, panting. His power level stayed the same. The Saiyans shot back at him, trying to land a punch. Goten and Trunks joined in with their own assault.

* * *

In heaven: 

"I think I've found out why this has happened," Elder Kai suddenly said.

"Why?" both King and Kibito Kai said, as they crouched right in front of Elder Kai.

"I think this has to do with the Mystic Mode training. As you know, Mystic Mode is like an in between Super Saiyan Two and Three. Gohan has an in-between techniqally for every Super Saiyan level."

"Huh?" both Kais asked.

"Between Super Saiyan and Sup er Saiyan Two are Super Saiyan Second and Third Grade. In between Super Saiyan Two and Three is Gohan's Mystic Mode. And techniqally, the golden Oozaru form is his in between for Super Saiyan Three and Four. But he needs another level, sort of like a final stage. There are Four Super Saiyan levels. But he has three in betweens. He needs a fourth to equalize it, due to his Mystic Mode."

"Go on," Kibito Kai said eagerly.

"I believe that Mystic Mode forces the user to have in between stages to his advange and disadvantage. Now, it is his disadvantage. Gohan has an evil stage."

"But techniqally, isn't Kaioken sort of an in between for Super Saiyan, since you can sustain it longer than Super Kaioken, and you can do it to further degrees," King Kai then asked.

"You're right," Elder Kai said. He began thinking, when his face suddenly changed. "There may be another Super Saiyan stage!"

"WHAT??!!" Kibito Kai shouted.

* * *

Evil Gohan continued to block all five Saiyans attacks. He then shot a shock wave of black ki to send them back. He then shot into the air and put his hands in front of him, one behind the other. He began to gather black ki and began to spin. "ALMIGHTY MASENKO BARRAGE!!!" 

Barrages of black ki were sent all over the place, hitting the Saiyans and Omega Android 17. The Saiyans screamed in pain.

Gohan stopped, as he looked at the fallen Saiyans. He laughed evilly.

* * *

Inside Gohan's mind: 

The Good Gohan (GG) looked in horror. "I have to stop this," he said, as he sped toward his heart to free it from the evil Gohan.

"I don't think so, GG," Evil Gohan (EG) said. "I can't let you do that. I'm in control, and I won't lose it."

"Yeah you will, EG," GG shouted, as he went Super Saiyan Four and charged at EG. EG went evil Super Saiyan Four, and the two counterparts charged at each other, fighting for control of Gohan's body.

* * *

Back to Earth: 

Pan, slowly got up, wiping the blood off her body. She looked around to see severly injured Saiyans. She looked up to see who did this only to see her father. Wasn't he the good guy?

She slowly shot into the air, toward her father. "What are you doing dad?" she screamed. "You're supposed to **help** them not **hurt **them."

"Well, isn't it my daughter. Join me, and we shall rule the planet without resistance," the evil Gohan offered.

"**DON'T DO IT PAN!!!!"** screamed GG in EG's mind. He clutched his head and shook it.

"No way," Pan said. "Come on, dad. Snap out of it!!"

"So, you decline. Then die," EG shouted, as he shot a sphere of black ki toward her.

"**NOOO!!!!!" **GG shouted in his mind, as a tiny explosion occurred in his mind.

Goku suddenly appeared in front of Pan, grabbed her, and disappeared.

Gohan was sent flying into the ground into his normal stage. The Saiyans walked up to the figure, ready to beat him up if it wasn't the good Gohan.

He groaned. Tears flowed down from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did to you guys!! I don't know what happened!!!" he cried.

"It's okay, son. You're safe, now," Goku panted.

"Not anymore," a familiar voice said. The others looked around to see Omega Android 17, healed from some of his recent injuries. "I hope you didn't forget me!"

"Of course not! Now prepare to die," the Legendary Super Saiyan said, as he and the others got ready, except Gohan, of course.

"Don't try again. It is futile. I've recovered thanks to that barrage of Gohan's. I was able to absorb it to heal and strengthen myself."

"That doesn't matter. You're going down, you piece of trash," the Prince of Saiyans said, as the Saiyans shot toward the omega cyborg.

They all began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks. He began to dodge them. He caught Goten's foot and threw it at Trunks. They were both sent flying. He sent back Vegeta's ki blast at Goku, while Goku's was sent back at Vegeta's.

He looked toward the severly injured Gohan. He was on the ground, blood all over his body, about to eat a sensu bean. Omega Android 17 charged at Gohan, his eyes showing the intention to kill. Gohan began to chew the bean.

Omega Android 17's hand was filled with shere black ki, coming from the evil Gohan. Broly, in Legendary Super Saiyan Three, sped to over run the evil omega cyborg. He shot the fist, exploding with black ki, toward the injured Gohan.

The Saiyan screamed in pain. Blood spatterred all over the ground, as Pan screamed in shock and sadness. Omega Android 17 removed his fist from the Saiyan's body.

* * *

so like yeah...thaz my chapter...but there is a question...which Saiyan am I talkin bout...stay tuned...so u know the drill...review and send suggestions...if any...but no flames...i expect about three to four reviews...so like yeah...so review 


	30. A New Gohan Part Two

hey everyone...hoped u guys liked my last chapter...i thought it was good...now for this chapter...well...im just writing with ideas popping in my mind...so like yeah...hope u guys like it

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"That doesn't matter. You're going down, you piece of trash," the Prince of Saiyans said, as the Saiyans shot toward the omega cyborg._

_They all began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks. He began to dodge them. He caught Goten's foot and threw it at Trunks. They were both sent flying. He sent back Vegeta's ki blast at Goku, while Goku's was sent back at Vegeta's._

_He looked toward the severly injured Gohan. He was on the ground, blood all over his body, about to eat a sensu bean. Omega Android 17 charged at Gohan, his eyes showing the intention to kill. Gohan began to chew the bean._

_Omega Android 17's hand was filled with shere black ki, coming from the evil Gohan. Broly, in Legendary Super Saiyan Three, sped to over run the evil omega cyborg. He shot the fist, exploding with black ki, toward the injured Gohan._

_The Saiyan screamed in pain. Blood spatterred all over the ground, as Pan screamed in shock and sadness. Omega Android 17 removed his fist from the Saiyan's body._

* * *

The Saiyan's body fell down dead, blood spewing all over the ground from the hole in his body. Goku and the others looked in shock, their mouths wide open. They just stood there, unable to move, witnessing the death of a Saiyan. 

The **Legendary Super Saiyan** fell down dead, having a hole in his body. The injured demi-Saiyan looked in shock, as blood had dripped on to his face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.

Unable to stand up, Gohan crawled to Broly. He looked at Broly, who was now in his normal mode. He looked at Gohan and smiled. Tears dripped down from his face. The others rushed to him, and they also began to shed tears.

The dying Legendary Super Saiyan looked at Gohan and smirked. "Don't cry! I'm glad you're safe. You were my saviour, and I'm just glad I could return the favor, since I couldn't do it last time."

"But the Eternal Dragon can't wish you back," Gohan cried.

"That's fine," Broly said. "Remember when I was fighting Super Android 13 and was about to die, I had a vision in my eyes. I saw you, Gohan," he said, "dying in front of my eyes. And the thing that pissed me off the most was that I had done nothing to save you. But now--" Broly began to cough out blood. "I've done something to save you, and I did."

"But----but----" Gohan cried. He had seriously expected to die. "But I can't win. You had a chance with the others. I didn't."

"Gohan, you have a talent that no one else has, except your family. You all had pure hearts from the beginning, and that gives you an unimaginable power. Use it and win," he said.

The Legendary Super Saiyan smirked, as he closed his eyes. His chest moved up and down and then stopped. He stopped breathing. "No, no, no, he isn't dead. He isn't dead, he isn't, no he is, no, no, no, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Gohan screamed.

Gohan's hair began to spike up. The ground around him began to crumble. Electricity began to surround his entire body. His hair began to glow, as his pupil color began to change. "All of you guys take Broly's body and stay back. And don't argue," Gohan growled angrily.

Goku, sensing something powerful eminating from his son's body, nodded and took Broly's power and sped away. The others followed. Pan looked back. "Go Pan. I'll protect you this time, and I won't fail," the demi-Saiyan said, without looking back.

Pan brushed away her tears and flew away.

Omega Android 17 looked at him. "I'm glad this all gusy mushy stuff is over, but do you seriously expect to defeat me, when you couldn't before," the omega cyborg laughed.

"Shut up," Gohan said. Gohan began to walk towards Omega Android 17, with his appearance changing slightly with every step.

His pupils began to turn white. Glowing fur began to grow all over his body. His hair began to glow brightly, and his pants began to glow bright blue. A tiny ball of ki began to form around the demi-Saiyan's body. It completely surrounded Gohan's body, but the sphere of ki still began to move toward the super powerful android.

The sphere of ki began to fade away, showing a completely new Gohan. He had silver hair, spiked up like in his Super Saiyan Two mode. His fur was silver, surrounding his body, just like it did in Super Saiyan Four. His pants were sapphire-colored silk pants. His eyes changed from blank, to pupils the color of sapphire, as well. His tail was also silver.

"This is my newest power. Now prepare to suffer pain you thought no one could ever feel," Gohan screamed, as his power began to shoot beyond the roof. Omega Android 17 looked in fear.

* * *

Not far away were the others, carrying Broly's dead body. All of them suddenly jerked their heads back and stopped. "Is that Gohan," Goten and Trunks asked. 

"It can't be. The power level exceeds his power level in dark Super Saiyan Four greatly," Vegeta answered.

"But, I think its Gohan. The ki that is being generated is good, not bad," Goku said, unsurely.

"It's my dad. He's the best," Pan said in joy.

* * *

In heaven: 

"It seems I was right," Elder Kai said. "There is another Super Saiyan level."

"What?!" screamed Kibito Kai. "I just thought it was a controlled version of the dark level Gohan was in."

"No, this level's power level is far more powerful than that one. This is indeed a new level," King Kai said, his antennas shaking violently.

"This is the birth of the first uhhh---ummm uhhhhh-----the first new stage of Super Saiyan in the galaxy," Elder Kai said.

* * *

"Are you scared, Omega 17? Are you scared that you're gonna die, after just taking one," Gohan questioned angrily, his power continuing to increase. 

Omega Android 17 continued to take steps back. He stopped suddenly. "Of course not! I am the ultimate android ever created. I shall destroy you," he shouted.

He charged at Gohan. He began to shoot a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan just moved his body to block. This angered the omega cyborg. He began to speed up the paste and began to add some ki blasts. The demi-Saiyan still dodged all of them with ease. Omega Android 17 then shot a fist that hit Gohan straight in the cheek.

The demi-Saiyan didn't even flinch. Omega Android 17 looked at him in fear. He regained his confidence and began to shoot a barrage of punches into Gohan's face. The warrior didn't even flinch, as each punch connected into his face.

Omega Android 17 continued his assault, slowly fear growing into him. He stopped his barrage.

"Are you done?" Gohan asked. He received no answer. "Then its my turn."

He took his hand back and shot into Omega Android 17's stomach. He coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. The suprising part was that Gohan didn't shoot a fist. He shot an open palm. Omega Android 17 bent down in pain. Gohan then flicked his fingers at Omega Android 17. The omega cyborg was sent flying into the ground.

Smoke began to appear. When it disappeared, Gohan stood in the air crossed arm. Omega Android 17 slowly got up and wiped the blood from his face. He glared at Gohan. He put his hands behind him, began to spin them, and shouted, "Take this!!!! SPIRAL KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

A wave of spinning of blue ki was shot toward the floating Gohan. Omega Android 17 smirked, as the beam grew nearer and nearer, and Gohan hadn't moved. The wave was soon a few feet away. The demi-Saiyan extended his arm out and slapped it right back at the omega cyborg.

The attack was sent back at Omega Android 17. He put his hand on his head and disappeared. He reappeared, only to appear right in front of the six foot demi-Saiyan. Gohan, using an open palm, hit him in the stomach, causing the omega cyborg to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva. Gohan then finished his assault, by flicking his fingers at the back of the omega cy org. He was sent crashing into the ground.

Omega Android 17 coughed out a massive amount of blood, as he crashed into the ground, sending sharp rocks high into the air. Smoke began to spew from the collision. When the smoke faded away, a human-shaped crater stood there, containing the injured omega cyborg. He glared at Gohan.

_How in the hell could do the brat become this power level?! He's too strong for me! I need to absorb more ki blasts. I got it! I'll taunt him. _

"Come on, Gohan. Shoot a ki blast, or are you to scared?" Omega Android 17 taunted.

Gohan shot a tiny ball of yellow ki toward the super powerful cyborg. The omega android put his hands in front of him and put the shield there. The ki was about to be absorbed, causing the Omega Android 17 to smirk. It touched the barrier. Omega Android 17 smiled menacingly.

Gohan then began to chuckly slightly. Omega Android 17 glared at him. "What's so funny, Gohan? You just made me stronger!"

"Look, at your shield," the demi-Saiyan said for the first time.

Omega Android 17 looked at his barrier and noticed something astonishing. The tiny sphere of ki was cracking the shield. It shattered it after a few seconds, sending Omega Android 17 back a few feet.

Omega Android 17 began to twitch his eyes. _What the f---!! How did a puny sized ball of ki shatter my shield, when it took the Super Saiyan Four Gohan two strong ki blast? Is this new level of his two or more times more powerful than his Super Saiyan Four? I must win! But how? His tiniest ki blast shattered my shield. Damn! What to do? I've got it._

"See ya, Gohan," Omega Android 17 said, as he put his hand to his head and disappeared.

Gohan cursed, as he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Where the others are: 

Goku and the others raced away. They stopped, as they noticed both of the high power levels vanished.

"What do you think happened, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, but we should go. I trust Gohan, and if he's in a tough situation, he's got a sensu bean to refresh his strength," Goku answered, as he once again continued.

"Dad will win," Pan said. She then crashed into something solid. She groaned in pain. She shouted, "What's your problem?" She looked up and her face shrunk.

There stood Omega Android 17. He laughed, as he shot a fist toward Pan. Pan cried in fear, as the others sped toward her. A figure appeared in front of the female demi-Saiyan. His fist caught the omega cyborg's fist. It was none other than Gohan. "**Don't ever touch my daughter," **Gohan angrily exclaimed.

This time he shot a fist into the super powerful android's stomach. Omega Android 17 was sent flying, as he spat out blood and saliva, as the mechanical parts in his body were crushed. Gohan turned around and looked at his daughter and then the others. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, but what happened to you, my son," Goku asked.

"I've harnassed a new level of Super Saiyan, **SUPER SAIYAN FIVE!!!!!**" Gohan exclaimed.

"Amazing, and your power level is amazing, and your ki level has not reduced a bit," Vegeta said, examining Gohan's new stage.

"It truly is. But now I must kill that evil Omega 17. He has taken one life too many," the Super Saiyan Five demi-Saiyan exclaimed, as he raced towards where he sent Omega Android 17.

He soon found Omega Android 17. "Ready to die," Gohan said.

He began to power up some silver ki into his hand. Omega Android 17 began to power up greatly, causing rocks around him to break. It didn't cause that much of a difference though to Gohan. Omega Android 17 began to power up all of the remaining black ki into his right hand, adding most of his own ki.

The two shot toward each other, each fist exploding with ki. Omega Android 17 shot his fist into Gohan. He hit Gohan straight in the chest. Gohan smiled, as he suddenly faded away from existence. Omega Android 17 appeared shocken. He had used all of his ki into that punch.

He turned around only to bump into the demi-Saiyan's six foot body. He shot his silver fist into Omega Android 17's body, screaming, "OBLIVIAN FIST!!!!"

BOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

Omega Android 17's body was sent back, flying away, with a hole in his machine body. Suddenly, the hole began to grow, like a virus eating away its prey. Soon enough, there was nothing more of his body.

Gohan smiled, as he went back to his base form. His feet began to wabble, but he regained his balance. He took out his sensu bean and ate it. He was back to full power. He disappeared, soon reappearing with the others.

"It's over," Gohan said. "The android is dead."

"You did it, daddy! Yeah!!" Pan shouted in glee, jumping onto her father.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, I did it," he said gloomily. "But Broly had to die for it."

"We can wish him back with the Namek Dragonballs," Goku said, still carrying Broly's dead body.

"True," Gohan said, as he and the others raced back home.

* * *

Gohan and the others arrived back home at their mansion. Gohan had put on a new set of clothes like the others. They got ready to go back to Namek.

* * *

Around the Earth:

The dragonballs that were scattered around the Earth shined brightly in the sun. Suddenly two small cracks appeared on each of the dragonballs.

* * *

so like yeah...this is my chapter...not 2 long...but not 2 bad either...this ends the Omega Android 17 saga...and a new one will be soon to start...so u know the drill...review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...i hope u like it...and red vision...writer-person-05...u guys suddenly stopped reviewing...thaz okay...but plse get back in track...that is all...and thanx to all those who reviewed... 


	31. Pan's Spars

hey everyone...im glad some new ppl r reviewing for my story...so thanx for the reviews...still waiting for red vision...lol...but o well...so last time...we ended the Z-fighters getting ready...so lez begin...by the way... im makin this up as i write...so like yeah

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"It's over," Gohan said. "The android is dead."_

_"You did it, daddy! Yeah!!" Pan shouted in glee, jumping onto her father._

_Gohan smiled. "Yeah, I did it," he said gloomily. "But Broly had to die for it."_

_"We can wish him back with the Namek Dragonballs," Goku said, still carrying Broly's dead body._

_"True," Gohan said, as he and the others raced back home._

* * *

_Gohan and the others arrived back home at their mansion. Gohan had put on a new set of clothes like the others. They got readyt to go back to New Namek._

* * *

_Around the Earth:_

_ The dragonballs that were scattered around the Earth shined brightly in the sun. Suddenly two small cracks appeared on each of the dragonballs._

* * *

Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo stood near the mansion, back into some gi. They were about to leave, when Pan jumped on her dad. "Can I come," Pan pleaded with her puppy eyes. 

"Sure. You're going to need the training, Pan. And to help you with that Piccolo-sama is going to train you," Gohan said, still showing respect to his first sensei. He turned to look at Piccolo, who was looking uneasy.

"Sure, dad," Pan said.

"And by the way, Pan, when you train with Piccolo-sama, he isn't going to be nice like I have been with you. You will be forced to train by yourself, not anyone else," Gohan said, as he held onto Pan.

He and the others suddenly disappeared.

"But then, how am I training **with** Piccolo-sama?" Pan asked.

"That's how Piccolo-sama's training is. You train by yourself, and when you're ready, you get to fight with Piccolo-sama," Gohan said.

"You got a problem with that brat, cause if you do, you should go back home right now," Piccolo angrily said.

"I'm good. I'll stay," Pan said, not knowing what she was getting into. (this is not a specific place really)

Gohan and the other three soon appeared on New Namek, near the new guardian of New Namek, Moori.

"Hello, Moori. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Gohan," Gohan said, extending out his hand. "And you know my father and Piccolo, and this is my daughter Pan," he introduced.

Moori looked up at Gohan and began to laugh. "I remember Goku and Piccolo, but my, Gohan, you've grown a lot. The last time I saw you, you were about four feet tall only, and now you're six feet."

Gohan began to chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Yep." He stopped laughing and looked at the guardian. "Umm, Moori, can we borrow your dragonballs," Gohan asked.

"Sure, but don't you have your own," Moori asked.

"We do, but we want to revive someone who died. And our dragonballs have already revived him once," Goku answered.

"Sure thing, but the Namekian dragonballs are still scattered around the planet. So, you guys will have to find them," Moori answered.

"Thats okay, we will look for them, the old fashioned way," Gohan answered.

* * *

Six months later: 

Gohan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put two more dragonballs in the middle of the village. They had six out of the seven dragonballs. Goku then appeared, holding the seventh dragonball. "Good. We can revive Broly now," Gohan said.

"You ready Moori," Piccolo asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But where's Pan?"

"She's on her way," Piccolo answered, holding a smile.

* * *

On the other side of the planet: 

Pan was carrying a weight of four tons, as training. She was sweating continously, trying to reach her father. If she got there before the end of the day, she would have her first spar with Piccolo the next day.

She began to take more and more steps with the weight on. Finally, she was able to sprint and began to sprint to the other side of the planet.

* * *

"Shall we summon the Dragon," Moori asked. 

"Wait," said a familiar voice from nowhere.

"Broly?!" Gohan shouted, stunned.

"Yeah, but don't I get a say in this," Broly said from heavens.

"Uh yeah," Goku answered.

"Then, wait six more months. I want to train," Broly said.

"Fine," Gohan sighed.

He apologized Moori, who took the seven dragonballs and hid them somewhere in his house.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!" a feminine voice shouted.

The others turned around to see Pan, sprinting toward them wither the heavy weight on her back. She stopped in front of Piccolo. "I've done it, Piccolo-sama. And now we can have our first spar," Pan managed to say, as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah, we do, kid," the powerful Namek exclaimed. "We'll start tomorrow."

Piccolo turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

On Earth: 

Goten was walking around with a cute brunette girl next to him. "Don't you just love the weather today," she asked.

"Yeah it is, Vanessa," the demi-Saiyan replied.

All of a sudden explosion was heard, as a group of robbers jumped in front of them. They pointed their guns toward them and shouted, "Stop!!"

Vanessa screamed in Goten's ear and hid behind the young man. Goten rubbed his ears. "Scram or else," Goten replied.

The robbers began to laugh, when they all fell down flat, with Goten behind them.

Vanessa stared in shock. She ran up to Goten and kissed him on the cheek. Goten blushed and then fainted. "I don't understand why he always faints whenever I give him a kiss," Vanessa said to herself.

Not to far away, stood a short blue-skinned creature, with a funky hat on his head. "It's time to use the dragonballs again to stop those annoying Saiyans," said the creature.

"Yes, emperor Pilaf," said a very old woman, with black hair.

* * *

The next day on New Namek: 

"Ready, brat," Piccolo asked.

"Hai (yes), Piccolo-sama," Pan answered.

Piccolo shot toward her, shooting out a fist. Pan dodged it and kneed Piccolo in the stomach. Piccolo coughed out some saliva. He went back and began to throw a barrage of green ki blasts at her.

Pan smiled, as she began to race toward Piccolo, through the ki blasts, moving around the blasts. "Come on, Piccolo-sama," she said, as she landed another punch in Piccolo's stomach. "You should be doing better," she said.

"Your right, brat. I should be," Piccolo said, as he suddenly faded away.

_Darn it! A clone, and I don't know how to do it. I gotta wait for Piccolo-sama._

"Special Beam Cannon," a voice shouted from the air.

A wave of orange ki shot toward her. Another wave of orange circled around the original wave of orange ki. Pan jumped out of the way, as it exploded in the ground, causing smoke to surround them.

Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of Pan and began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at her. Pan dodged some of them, but still received heavy damage.

Pan coughed out some blood, as she was sent flying into the ground. More smoke began to spew. She slowly got up, covered with multiple bruises and some blood on her face. Her shirt was slightly torn at the sleeves.

"Not bad, Piccolo-sama. But let's end the warm-up," she said.

She yelled, as her power level began to increase more and more, exceeding her sensei's with ease. Piccolo nodded, as he began to power up, reaching the same level as Pan.

They both charged at each other, shooting a barrage of punches and kicks, each negating the other. Pan smirked, as she suddenly shot a sneak attack, kicking Piccolo in the side. She then began to whistle very loudly, putting her hands behind her. Piccolo groaned in pain.

"Damn you, Pan," he screamed.

"Kamehame haaaa!!!" she screamed, as she shot a wave of blue ki toward Piccolo.

She then disappeared. Piccolo tried to run away, but Pan appeared from above and began to whistle again. Piccolo once again yelled in pain. The wave of blue ki then hit Piccolo and sent him flying into multiple cliffs.

Pan began to laugh silently. "Sorry, Piccolo-sama."

Piccolo slowly got up from the boulders upon him. His cape was completely torn into pieces. He had some blood on his face. He wiped it away and shot toward Pan again. Pan sensed Piccolo's ki and got into her fighting position. Piccolo soon appeared. He shot both of his arms at Pan, when he was five feet away.

Suddenly, the arms expanded toward her and began to hit Pan. Pan groaned in pain. She began to block some blasts. She then shot a ki blast at the arm. Piccolo stopped his assault. He then appeared near Pan, his body glowing.

"HYPER EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!!!" Piccolo shouted.

A sphere of green ki surrounded him. Suddenly the green ki around him shot toward Pan, some, however, going the wrong way. Pan struggled to dodge some of the ki blasts. She screamed in pain. The female demi-Saiyan crashed into the ground, blood covering her left arm. Boulders were sent high into the ground, and smoke began to cloud the fighting place.

Piccolo landed on the ground. "Your not bad, brat," he said.

He walked toward Pan and saw her knocked out. He put a sensu bean in her mouth and carried her back to the village.

* * *

The next day: 

Pan woke up suddenly remembering the fight. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You got your butt kicked," Goten said.

Gohan hit him in the head. "I could kick your butt harder than Pan's was," he said.

"Sorry, sir," Goten said, acting like a soldier.

"Pan, Piccolo-sama says you did good for the first time. He wants to have another spar," the demi-Saiyan said.

"Really," Pan asked astonished.

"Yeah, but I said no," Gohan continued.

"WHAT??!!" Pan screamed. "I want a spar," she complained.

"I know. That is why your spar will be with me," Gohan laughed.

"Really. Awesome!!" Pan said in glee.

She ran outside and began to train for her spar with her father.

* * *

Gohan stood outside. Pan was also there. Pan charged at her father, shooting out miniture ki blasts. Gohan reflected them with ease. Pan disappeared, quickly reappearing in front of her father. She attempted a roundhouse kicked, which was easily blocked. She then spinned around, causing Gohan to let go of his grip. 

Pan then shot her fist at him. Gohan held onto her hand, when she shot a kick at her father. Gohan groaned, as the kick hit his side. Gohan took her hand and began to spin rapidly. He let go of her, sending her flying. He shot a sphere of blue ki at her, hitting her.

A tiny explosion occurred, causing smoke to appear. Coming out of the smoke was Pan. She had some bruises on her, but it wasn't over yet.

Pan charged back at her father, shooting a barrage of ki blasts. Gohan, with his arms crossed, dodged it. He reappeared in front of Pan. Pan began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks. Gohan continued to dodge. He began to throw some of his own punches, quickly putting the female demi-Saiyan into the defense.

She shot back and put her hands back. She shouted, "Kaa mee haa mee haaaaa!!!!"

A wave of concentrated blue ki shot toward Gohan. Gohan smirked. He began to power up. He then put his hands in front of him, one behind the other. "Masenko Ha!"

A wave of yellow ki shot from his hands. It collided into Pan's wave of blue ki and quickly overpowered it. Pan luckily dodged it, only to receive a headbutt from her father. Pan was sent back.

_This is pathetic, Pan. Dad is toying with me, and he's kickin' my butt. I gotta use that Kaioken move. I have to. _

"Kaioken Times Two," Pan shouted.

A red aura formed around her body, but quickly disappeared. Pan collapsed and crashed into the ground. Gohan walked toward her body and picked her up. He carried her back to the house.

_Impressive, Pan. But when you use the Kaioken without practice and fail, the energy you try to use will be used unnecessarily and extra energy will be added into the failure. _

* * *

On Earth:

All seven of the dragonballs appeared in front of the bluish creature. "Eternal Dragon, I summon you," Emperor Pilaf shouted.

The cracked dragonballs began to glow, as more and more cracks began to appear. Steam began to come out of the dragonballs, revealing a small black dragon.

"You're not the eternal dragon," Pilaf shouted. "And what is going on?"

"I am Shadow Shenlong. Along the years, wishes have been made due to evil doers, filling us up with negative energy. Enough negative engergy has been filled. Now, we shall cause chaos," he smirked.

He disappeared. All of the seven dragonballs turned blue, with the stars becoming black. They all scattered around the Earth.

* * *

so like yeah...thaz my chapter...just a filler really...i have a question...do u think pan and bra should be able to go super saiyan...just askin...i might do it in the future...and u know the drill...rate and review...lol...hope u like it 


	32. Shadow Dragons Assemble

hey everyone...im so sorry i haven't update in like forever...winter break i was gone...then finals...and then writers block...but i finally got an idea...so like yeah...hopefully u guys will review again...so here goes...lol

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Kaioken Times Two," Pan shouted. _

_A red aura formed around her body, but quickly disappeared. Pan collapsed and crashed into the ground. Gohan walked toward her body and picked her up. He carried her back to the house._

Impressive, Pan. But when you use the Kaioken without practice and fail, the energy you try to use will be used unnecessarily and extra energy will be added into the failure.

* * *

_On Earth:_

_All seven of the dragonballs appeared in front of the bluish creature. "Eternal Dragon, I summon you," Emperor Pilaf shouted._

_The cracked dragonballs began to glow, as more and more cracks began to appear. Steam began to come out of the dragonballs, revealing a small black dragon._

_"You're not the eternal dragon," Pilaf shouted. "And what is going on?"_

_"I am Shadow Shenlong. Along the years, wishes have been made due to evil doers, filling us up with negative energy. Enough negative engergy has been filled. Now, we shall cause chaos," he smirked._

_He disappeared. All of the seven dragonballs turned blue, with the stars becoming black. They all scattered around the Earth._

* * *

On Namek six months later: 

The Namek Dragon had already been summoned and Broly was revived. Gohan began to cry as he hugged the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly smiled back and hugged him back.

The Saiyans had their reunion with each other and quickly wasted no time. They went to re-gather the Namekian dragonballs for the Nameks, so that they didn't have to go look for them.

Pan added the last dragonball to the pile. There they were. The seven dragonballs. All of a sudden, a huge explosion was heard. Pan and the others looked at the side. Out of the smokes came seven figures. When the smoke cleared away, the seven figure's appearance were more clear.

These creatures were nothing that the Saiyans had ever seen. One creature was this pale skinned-creature with black horns coming out of its body. He had a cracked blue dragonball on the top of its head. The number of stars was one and they were black. He had pointy ears and scarlet-colored eyes.

A second creature was this green fat creature. The skin on its stomach was yellowish pale (I guess.) It had multiple horns coming out of its back. He had a cracked blue dragonball on top of its head. The number of stars was two and they were black. He had no ears and black pupils and yellow eyes.

A third creature was this thin creature. Its skin was made of ice and it had wings. He had a scary face on him. His eyes were blue and he had pink lips. He had a cracked blue dragonball on its stomach (I think). The number of stars was three and they were black. He had pointy ears as well.

The fourth creature looked almost like the third one, except his skin was sort of made of lava. He also had a scary face. His eyes were red. He had a cracked blue dragonball on its stomach (I think). The number of stars was four and they were black.

The fifth creature was this short crimson-colored creature. It's head had a pointy part that extened back. He sort of looked like a bird. He had red eyes. He had a cracked blue dragonball on its stomach. The number of stars was five and they were black.

The sixth creature was this woman-looking creature. She had long blue hair. She wore a green dress and had leaf-green eyes. She had a cracked blue dragonball on her forehead. The number of stars was six and they were black.

The last creature was a pink-colored creature. He sort of looked like a rat. He had whiskers and a pink nose. He had horns on the top of his head and he had black eyes. He had a cracked blue dragonball on his forehead. The number of stars was seven and they were black.

Broly and the others looked at them in confusion. "Who are you guys?" Piccolo asked.

"We are the seven shadow dragons from Earth. I am Yi Xing Long, or Syn Shenron," the first creature they had seen (the pale-skinned one).

"Huh," Goku asked.

"We are created from the seven dragonballs on Earth, you moron. And I am Liu Xing Long, or Oceanus Shenron," said the female creature.

"But how?" asked Gohan.

"Too much negative energy gives stuff bad influences. We are the same, except we like our darkness. And I am San Xing Long, or Eis Shenron," said the ice creature.

"But how did you get here," Vegeta asked.

"A half-Saiyan told us that the stronger warriors were here, after we lost to him and pink-haired warrior individually, and that there were Namekian dragonballs," said the lava creature. "He had a female with him too. I am Si Xing Long, or Nuova Shenron."

"Thaz Uncle Goten and Trunks for you," Pan said.

"But its not like we're going to let you get the dragonballs from here," said the Legendary Super Saiyan, slightly powering up.

"Who said you're going to stop us," said the fat creature. "I am Liang Xing Long, or Haze Shenron."

"But you lost to the weaker warriors," Goku said. "We're stronger."

"There are seven of us and," the rat-like creature began, "one, two, three, four, five, six" counting Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Broly, and Pan. "We have one extra, and I am Qi Xing Long, or Naturon Shenron."

"That's gonna be no problem. I'll take two," Gohan said assuringly.

"Are you sure," asked the short bird-like creature. "Then let's begin. By the way, I am Wu Xing Long, or Rage Shenron."

The Saiyans and the Namekian charged at the dragons, each fighting their own enemies. Pan, powered up to fifty percent, fought the women figure. Piccolo, at twenty five percent, took on the rat-like creature. Vegeta, in Super Saiyan, took on the ice creature, while Goku, also in Super Saiyan, took own the fire creature. Broly, also in Super Saiyan, fought the bird-like creature. Gohan, in Super Saiyan, fought the pale-skinned creature, as well as the fat one.

"You guys are weak," exclaimed Piccolo, as he shot his fist right through the Naturon Shenron. He fell down, bleeding profusely.

The rat-like creature smiled, as his injuries slowly began to heal. He then dug underground. Piccolo followed him underground. Qi Xing Long emerged from the ground near the dragonballs. He picked all seven up and shot them toward each of their opposites.

"Now, activate it," shouted Syn Shenron.

The Namekian dragonballs began to glow as their colors began to change. Black energy began to flow through each of the seven dragonballs, slowly turning the stars on them black. The dragonballs then changed into green and began to have cracks on them.

Soon enough, seven new figures emerged from each of the dragonballs. All of them looked similar to one of the original shadow dragons.

The look-alike Syn Shenron had the green dragonball on his head.

The other look-alikes all looked exactly like their counterparts, except the dragonball was green.

"What the hell," Vegeta sputtered. "14 shadow dragons?"

"Damn," Goku cursed. "Finish them here right now."

The Saiyans charged at them, each of them fighting two, except Gohan. He was fighting four. Gohan screamed, as he went Super Saiyan Two. Goku and Vegeta nodded, as they also went Super Saiyan Two. Pan powered up to full power, while Piccolo went fifty percent. Broly went into his Legendary Super Saiyan.

The battle became more fierce, as tiny booms began to be heard, as fists and kicks collided into one another. The Saiyans and the Namekian stood on one side, while the fourteen shadow dragons on another.

"Not bad, weaklings," Syn Shenron said.

"But because there are two of each of us, our powers have increased, and we each have a secret weapon," Syn Shenron #2 said.

"You might as well give up," said Haze Shenron.

"I know," said Haze Shenron #2.

"We won't," Pan screamed.

"I just have one question," asked Gohan. "You guys said you guys came to be due to negative energy from dragonballs. But that could only be caused by good wishes. So, from which wishes are you guys created from."

"We'll answer that," Syn Shenron answered. "I am just all the negative energy in one body, now two."

"I came from the wish when Goku used the Dragon Balls to bring a man named Bora back to life after a mercenary, T'ao Pai-pai, had killed him," said Haze Shenron.

"I came from the wish that undid Buu's rage," said San Xi Long, or the Eis Shenron.

"And I came from the wish when Piccolo Daimaō wished for youth when you ,Goku, were 15," Nuova Shenron answered, pointing at the older Saiyan.

"I came from the wish where Goku was revived before Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth," Rage Shenron said.

"The wish I came from is none of your business," said Oceanus Shenron, glaring at the Saiyans.

"I already know which wish you came from," Goku said.

"Which one?" asked Gohan.

"The wish where Oolong wished for a pair of women panties," he laughed.

The others broke down and began to laugh uncontrollably, including Vegeta and Piccolo. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up, weaklings," Oceanus Shenron screamed.

"Okay, we'll try," Vegeta said, wiping the tears from his face, due to so much laughing. The warriors soon stopped laughing.

"And I was created from the wish where Bulma revived the people who were killed at the Tenka-ichi Budōkai by you, Vegeta," the rat-like dragon said.

"Shut up," Vegeta growled.

"Now you know from which wishes we are from. Now die," Syn Shenron said.

He and his alike charged back at Gohan. Gohan dodged one punch and delivered his own. Soon, enough Haze Shenron #1 and #2 came in and joined the assault. Gohan quickened up his paste of dodging and attacking.

The other Saiyans were having this trouble. Vegeta and Goku were fighting the twin dragon and the twin look-alikes, while Pan fought the female dragon. Piccolo fought both the rats, while Broly fought the bird-like creature.

The battle took what seemed centuries. The Saiyans, the Namekian, and dragon went back, very tired. It was actually five hours of battle. Blood dripped down from each of the warriors.

Syn Shenron walked up and said, "It seems you guys are par with our twenty-five percent. Impressive."

"Twenty-five percent," stated Vegeta. "Sad, it was mostly two against one, and we were at thirty-five percent. Yet we tied."

"You should shut up, teme (bastard)," Syn Shenron #2 said. "If you went against each of our ultimate power, you would lose."

"But if we went our ultimate power, you would lose," Gohan said smiling.

"We will see, won't we," said Haze Shenron. The fourteen shadown dragons disappeared and reappeared on Earth, all going to seperate places.

The Saiyans and the Namekian turned around and saw Moori. Gohan walked up and bowed down to him. "I am sorry that we lost your dragonballs. We will do whatever it takes to get them back, Elder one," he said.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I trust you and your family. You guys have never let us down before," Moori replied.

The Z-fighters disappeared and reappeared on Namek with Goten and Trunks and narrated them what happened.

Gohan walked up to Goten and smacked him on the back of his head into the ground. Goten's head was sent to the ground. Goten got up and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NII-SAN (brother)!!??"

"You, baka (idiot). You told them about the Namekian dragonballs," Gohan calmly said.

"That wasn't me, nii-san. That was Trunks," Goten said.

Gohan and the others turned around and saw Trunks heavily sweating. "Oh, sorry, Goten. You can hit Trunks on the head," Gohan smiled.

Goten smiled menacingly and walked up to Trunks. He smacked him on the head. When Trunks got up, Gohan smacked him into the ground again. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NII-SAN!!??" (A/N: Gohan is like an older brother to Trunks)

"I hit Goten, hurting him. So he hit you to forget the pain I gave him. And I still had to smack you," Gohan said.

"Fine," Trunks said.

Gohan then discussed his plans to the Saiyans and told them to start training. They departed.

* * *

sorry it took so long...i mean writers block...break...finals...anothers writers block...and then over the weekend and today...i had like a 102 fever...so im like rlly sick...but im little better rite now...so like yeah...you guys know the drill...post a review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...and thanx 


	33. Preparing for the Shadow Dragons

hey guys...srry i haven't updated in such a long time...a big writer's block...and i've sort of come up with an idea...so i hope u guys like the chapter...hopefully...i can still write...lol

* * *

_Last Time:_

T_he Z-fighters disappeared and reappeared on Namek with Goten and Trunks and narrated them what happened._

_Gohan walked up to Goten and smacked him on the back of his head into the ground. Goten's head was sent to the ground. Goten got up and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NII-SAN (brother)!!??"_

_"You, baka (idiot). You told them about the Namekian dragonballs," Gohan calmly said._

_"That wasn't me, nii-san. That was Trunks," Goten said._

_Gohan and the others turned around and saw Trunks heavily sweating. "Oh, sorry, Goten. You can hit Trunks on the head," Gohan smiled._

_Goten smiled menacingly and walked up to Trunks. He smacked him on the head. When Trunks got up, Gohan smacked him into the ground again. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NII-SAN!!??" (A/N: Gohan is like an older brother to Trunks)_

_"I hit Goten, hurting him. So he hit you to forget the pain I gave him. And I still had to smack you," Gohan said._

_"Fine," Trunks said._

_Gohan then discussed his plans to the Saiyans and told them to start training. They departed._

* * *

On Earth: 

The Saiyan warriors and the Namekian came out of the chamber, finished with their training. All of the Saiyans' shirts were ripped into shreds, while their pants had multiple tears, except for Pan. Her bandana was gone and her hair was long, along with Gohan and Goten. For Piccolo, his clothes just had these huge tears on them. The training was just a super long battle of four against four. It was Gohan, Broly, Trunks, and Pan vs. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goten. Every warrior received a significant amount of training.

When they walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Po-Po could sense their power from within. He was more astonished by Pan's power. It was unbelievable, well I mean for a girl.

_It's almost like she reached it with ease._

Each of the warriors put on a brand new pairs of clothes. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo putting their normal pair of clothes. Gohan put on a pair of gi that he wore with the fight with the omega android. Goten just wore what his father wore, while Trunks just wore a brown overcoat, a blue scarf, black shirt, brown gloves, and pale-colored pants. (He looks like his GT self).

They all disappeared, soon reappearing the Earth.

"So what do we do next, nii-san," Goten asked.

"The dragons are probably going to come to Earth because they are going to be like the other guys. They want a challenge, and we are their only challenges, so far. So, they are going to look for us," Gohan stated.

"So we are going to fight each of the dragons individually, well something like that," Broly.

"Goten and Trunks will go fight Eis and Nuova Shenron," Goku said. "They are both fire and ice, so they are opposites. They will probably be able to combine their powers, so you will go because you guys can also combine your powers and can also fuse, if need be."

"I'll fight the rat," Piccolo said, eager for a rematch.

"And I guess I have to fight the pantie dragon," Pan laughed.

"I'll fight the fattie," Vegeta shouted, referring to Haze Shenron.

"So, we have five dragons being accounted for, while we also have three warriors left. I'll help Pan to make it fair," Goku said. "And don't worry Pan. I won't intefere unless you need help or are in danger."

Pan nodded.

"So, I'll fight Syn Shenron," Gohan said.

"And that means I get to fight the bird," Broly stated.

"You guys know who you're fighting. But we are going to stick together because if one of us fails, you're probably going to get killed while your down, so you will need back up. We know that the dragons will approach us individually. So the person whose to fight the dragon that approaches us will fight that dragon," Gohan said.

"But why would they approach us individually, dad," Pan asked.

"They want to test each of us, see how powerful our strength is, how much we try to win. They want to know everything about us. They also know that as we follow an honorable code and we will not break it unless someone we care about is going to die," the Legendary Super Saiyan stated.

"Do we have to wait," Pan asked.

"Yes," Piccolo shouted. "Now stop complaining, you brat."

Pan stuck out her tongue at her. Piccolo just glared at her.

Gohan sighed. He began to fly away, with the others following him.

"Where are we goin', bro," Goten asked.

"Home," Gohan said.

"Why," Trunks asked.

"You'll see," Goku said, realizing why.

They arrived at their place, went inside, and turned on the TV. They were multiple reports on the TV. The reporter was talking about how a strange incident was happening with fisherman. She began, "According to our sources, we have been told that fisherman have stopped fishing. When asked why, they said that their goddess, Princess Oto, who suddenly appeared from nowhere, was able to capture the fish from the river and cause them to rain upon their land. They don't have to work at all. We went talk to Princess Oto. She says it is magic, when asked how does she do it. Here is a picture of Princess Oto."

The reporter showed a picture of a girl with a blue-ish face, with a blue dragonball with six black stars on them.

"We know who our first enemy is," Piccolo stated, grinding his teeth.

"She's mine," Pan growled, as she began to crack her knuckles for her fight. She put on her "biker" gloves. "Let's go, boys," acting as if she was the leader.

She was suddenly pushed into the ground. "Not a chance squirt. Our leader is my bro," Goten said, as he used his pinky finger to keep Pan's face on the floor, who was trying with all her might to get up. He lifted it and began to walk away.

He suddenly fell onto the ground. "You don't hit a girl, you idiot," Broly shouted.

"But she's not an ordinary girl. She's a warrior. She needs to understand that her opponents will not show her mercy. Neither will we," Vegeta explained.

Goten got up and began to rub his head. He nodded as if he was ok.

The Z-warriors left their home, leaving toward the place of where the Princess Oto would be.

Soon enough they arrived in the village where the so called "goddess" was. They saw a group of fisherman just sitting down on their chairs, smoking.

"Where is Princess Oto," Pan eagerly asked.

"I'll tell you, if you show us your panties," one of the fisherman's said, acting as if he was high. "Hehehehehe."

Pan growled at him. She was about to slap him, when the fisherman was sent flying half-way into the ocean the warriors had just crossed, shattering the fisherman's boat in the process. . "Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that, especially in front of me," Gohan exclaimed, glaring at the fisherman.

The fisherman looked at their friend and screamed like women, running around in circles until they bumped into each other. One of the fisherman told the warriors that their goddess was in the palace there.

Pan ran toward the place and slammed the door open. They were was a huge line of men, wanting to meet the goddess. Pan rushed past them, when suddenly someone held her by her hair.

She turned around to see a heavy-built man, waiting in line. "You can't cut in front of us," he said.

"Yes, I can," she shouted, as she kicked him through the building.

She ran into the front of line and went into the room. There stood the "goddess", being flattered by a bunch of men.

"You are going down," Pan screamed loudly.

Princess Oto looked toward the sound of the screaming voice, to see the girl she had previously fought. She laughed, as she signaled the men to attack her. Pan easily dodged them and kicked them into the wall. They charged back at her, but they were held back by Goten and Trunks. They sent the rest of men out of the building.

"I was wondering when you guys would come," Oceanus Shenron said.

"So why were you posing as the Princess Oto," Pan asked her.

"I originally didn't. When I came here, I gave the men some fishes for they were quite horrible at fishing. And they started calling me Princess Oto, so I took the name."

"Well you're going down," Pan exclaimed.

"You don't stand a chance," another voice said. Out of a side door came out another Oceanus Shenron, but there was one difference. The dragonball on her forehead was green with six red stars. "I mean a mere child, like you, could not hope to defeat me, Oceanus Porunga, none the less both of us." (A/N: From now on, all of the Shadow Dragons from Namek will have Porunga at the end of their name instead of Shenron from now on.)

"Hello, sister," Oceanus Shenron said, as Oceanus Porunga walked next to her.

"Oh yeah," Pan cursed. "I forgot about the other pair of dragons."

"Don't worry, Pan. You can take care of them, especially with you know what," Gohan yelled.

"Got it," she said. She turned toward them, and she began to power up. The dust around her began to circle around her, indicating an invisible aura. She signaled the two shadow dragons to follow her. They nodded. Pan took them outside.

"What a wonderful idea, brat," Oceanus Shenron said. "Now, my admirers can watch."

"I have a better idea. Men, attack her," Oceanus Porunga shouted.

The men stared at both of them, realizing they had two "goddesses". Admiring both of their "goddesses", the men charged at them. Pan smirked as the men ran straight at her only to bounce off something invisible. The demi-Saiyan laughed, realizing that they couldn't penetrate through her invisible aura. "You men are pathetic," Pan said, laughing at them.

Vegeta just stared at her, unimpressed by the _The brat is getting way to cocky. Keep that up and she's gonna get her ass kicked._

Oceanus Shenron and Porunga glared at her, eager to attack and kill the girl.


	34. Pan vs SixStar Dragon Part One

hey guys...im gonna quickly update...so like yeah...but plse review for every chapter...cause like i need 2 know that my fans still love my story and they want me 2 continue writing...so from now on...i will not post a new chapter...until i get three or more reviews...so like yeah...so here comes the next chapter

* * *

_Last Time:  
_  
_"Well you're going down," Pan exclaimed._

_"You don't stand a chance," another voice said. Out of a side door came out another Oceanus Shenron, but there was one difference. The dragonball on her forehead was green with six red stars. "I mean a mere child, like you, could not hope to defeat me, Oceanus Porunga, none the less both of us." (A/N: From now on, all of the Shadow Dragons from Namek will have Porunga at the end of their name instead of Shenron from now on.)_

_"Hello, sister," Oceanus Shenron said, as Oceanus Porunga walked next to her._

_"Oh yeah," Pan cursed. "I forgot about the other pair of dragons."_

_"Don't worry, Pan. You can take care of them, especially with you know what," Gohan yelled._

_"Got it," she said. She turned toward them, and she began to power up. The dust around her began to circle around her, indicating an invisible aura. She signaled the two shadow dragons to follow her. They nodded. Pan took them outside._

_"What a wonderful idea, brat," Oceanus Shenron said. "Now, my admirers can watch."_

_"I have a better idea. Men, attack her," Oceanus Porunga shouted._

_The men stared at both of them, realizing they had two "goddesses". Admiring both of their "goddesses", the men charged at them. Pan smirked as the men ran straight at her only to bounce off something invisible. The demi-Saiyan laughed, realizing that they couldn't penetrate through her invisible aura. "You men are pathetic," Pan said, laughing at them._

_Vegeta just stared at her, unimpressed by the girl. _The brat is getting way to cocky. Keep that up and she's gonna get her ass kicked.  
_  
Oceanus Shenron and Porunga glared at her, eager to attack and kill the girl._

* * *

Now: 

Oceanus Shenron charged at Pan, shooting multiple ki blasts at her. Pan dodged them with ease, shooting toward Oceanus Shenron. She delivered a knee into Oceanus Shenron's jaw. She growled as she was sent flying into the air. Oceanus Porunga charged at Pan from behind, hoping for a sneak attack. Unfortunately, Pan expected this and did a back flip. As soon as she landed on the ground, she shot a ki blast at Oceanus Porugna's back. She groaned in pain.

Both of the female shadow dragons began to charge a ki blast. Soon enough it reached the size of three soccer balls. But then the two sister dragons shot their ki blasts ten feet into the air, at where they combined both of their ki blasts. But this was no ordinary ki blast. The ki blast's coating was partially made out of water.

They released the ki blast at Pan, who put her hands back and shouted, "Ka me ha me ha!"

A beam of blue ki shot toward the shadow dragons' ki blast. The two ki blasts struggled to overpower each other. The shadow dragons began to push their hands forward, as if they were acting like a mime. But something was wrong. The shadow dragons' ki blast was growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly, it overpowered Pan's attack, shooting toward her. Pan flew into the air to avoid the attack.

She stared at the damage made by the two shadow dragons. She began to think of what they had done. She soon realized their powers. "You control both water and wind, don't you?" Pan asked.

"What a clever girl you are," Oceanus Shenron said.

"Yes, that is our power, but our speciality is the wind," Oceanus Porunga said.

They both began to power up, their power greatly exceeding Pan's current level. They charged at Pan. Pan quickly raised her power level to theirs and shot multiple ki blasts at them. The two dragons avoided them and shot an invisible wave at Pan, composed of wind, causing her to be sent flying backward. She stopped herself from going too much farther.

"You guys aren't bad, but its time to get serious," Pan shouted. She yelled as her power level began skyrocketing, rivaling Goku's base form.

"Damn it," Oceanus Shenron cursed.

"That's stronger than our max," Oceanus Porunga continued.

"But it's two against one," Oceanus Shenron said. "We have the advantage."

They both powered up to their max and shot toward Pan. They shot out invisible wind blasts, which shattered when it hit Pan's invisible aura. They both shot out their fist at Pan. Pan ducked, put both of her hands onto the ground, shot her feet into the air, and used both of them to kick both of the shadow dragons into the air. Pan kicked up into the air and shot a yellow ki blast at them. The two dragons were unable to dodge the attack. Their hair became all messy and they started to look ugly, as the skin on them appeared to be ripping off.

"What the hell," Pan asked in confusion.

"Looks like we have to show her our true form," Oceanus Shenron said.

"Yeah," Oceanus Porunga cursed.

A huge hurricane appeared in front of the two shadow dragons. The hurricane put them into its center. It suddenly disappeared, showing two huge blue creatures, resembling a dragon, with a huge chin, where their dragonballs now resided, with huge wings.

"You guys are ugly," Pan laughed.

"Shut up fool," they both shouted.

Suddenly, the ground around them began to crack, as they began to glow brightly. A huge explosion occurred, causing smoke to spew all over the ground.

When it all cleared away, there stood one figure. It looked the same except both of the dragonballs were on its wings. The dragon looked bigger as well. But the biggest change was the significant change in their power level. Their power easily beat Pan's.

"Who are you? What happened to the other two," Pan asked.

"Remember the ultimate power we talked about. This is it. And I am Oceanus Shenrunga!"

"Funny name," Pan laughed.

"Shut up, brat. My power level greatly exceeds yours. You don't stand a chance. If you give up now, I'll let you live and make you work as my slave," the dragon said.

"Not a chance."

Pan shot toward the shadow dragon and shot out multiple ki blasts. The shadow dragon took them head on. She suddenly shot out a fist, which connected into Pan's face. She was sent flying into the palace.

She came out of the palace growling. "Time to use my secret move," she shouted. "Kaioken Times Three!"

A red aura surrounded her, as her power began to increase. She shot toward Oceanus Shenrunga. She began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks, making contact on a few of them. She finally sent a ki blast into Oceanus Shenrunga's face, sending him flying into the palace. The palace collapsed on him.

Pan let go of the Kaioken, taking a few heavy breathes. "That was easy," she exclaimed.

The others just looked at her, sighing, especially Gohan. _When will she learn that they are not dead until you are unable to sense their power level. And their power level is clearly sensible. _

Suddenly a bright light erupted from the palace. The palace was destroyed in a second, showing an angry dragon.

"You are going to die, brat," Oceanus Shenrunga said, as he powered up a little and shot a barrage of ki blasts.

Pan tried to dodge all of them, but as soon as she was hit by one, she was unable to dodge the rests. A barrage of ki blasts fell upon her, as she screamed in pain.

When Oceanus Shenrunga stopped her barrage, she landed on the ground and began to walk away. Pan pushed aside the rocks on her and got up. Her new bandana had been ripped into shreds.

She screamed, "KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!!"

Once again the red aura formed around her, except the red aura was more visible. She shot toward Oceanus Shenrunga with extreme speed. She appeared in front of her and kicked her into the air. Oceanus Shenrunga growled in pain, unexpecting the pain.

Pan put her hands back and began to gather ki. "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeee haaaaaa!!!!"

A beam of blue ki shot toward the flying Oceanus Shenrunga. The shadow dragon was unable to dodge it, so it shot out its own ki blast. The two blasts of ki continued to push against each other, each warrior trying to surpass the other. Pan growled, as the Kaioken began to take its toll on her, but she refused to give up, especially to another girl. She screamed, as her ki blast overpowered, Oceanus Shenrunga's. She screamed in pain, as she was hit by both her ki blast, as well as Pan's. She was sent flying higher into the air, still screaming in pain.

Pan began to breathe a little heavier, letting go of the Kaioken. She wiped the sweat and blood off her face.

"You okay, Pan," Goku asked.

"I'm fine," she responded.

She began to walk toward the others, when suddenly Oceanus Shenrunga appeared back on the ground, her body having multiple wounds and blood all over her body.

"You b----," she said. "I'm gonna f------g kill you!"

She began to power up to her fifty percent in this stage. The ground around her began to crumble into pieces before her strength. Pan looked at her in fear. Oceanus Shenrunga's power could easily tear Pan apart into pieces. Pan jumped back.

Oceanus Shenrunga suddenly appeared in front of Pan and shot her fist into her face. Pan spat out blood, as she was sent flying into the air. Oceanus Shenrunga put her hands out and began to spin them rapidly.

Suddenly, a hurricane appeared out of nowhere and sucked Pan into it. The hurricane began to suck in more stuff, such as rocks and other people. Pan screamed in pain, as she was constantly hit by multiple boulders.

"PAN!!!!" Gohan screamed.

The hurricane stopped, and Pan fell onto the ground, blood all over her face.

Oceanus Shenrunga appeared over Pan and began to kick her around. Pan was unable to do anything, too weak.

The others wanted to go in and stop the fight, but Gohan stopped them. "She's getting her butt kicked," Goku asked.

"This is what happened to me during Cell," Gohan said. "She's going to do something. Can't you sense the continuous spikes in her ki. Besides, she will not lose to her. She wants to prove that a girl can also fight against the tough guys."

The others nodded in agreement, but Goku saw the fear in Gohan's eyes. He could tell that Gohan was hoping that Pan would be able to beat her by using Kaioken Times Twenty.

Pan groaned in pain. Oceanus Shenrunga stopped her barrage of kicks and walked away, leaving her to die. Pan coughed out blood. _Come on, Pan! Get up! You're the daughter of the strongest person alive! You have to do better! Get up! _This was what Pan was thinking. Listening to herself, Pan got up, struggling to stand up. _That's it, Pan. You've got this._

Oceanus Shenrunga shot a ki blast at her, sending her back in to the ground.She groaned in pain. _Damn it,_ Pan thought. _I can't lose to her. I have to prove myself to dad. I can't lose to her. No, I WILL NOT LOSE TO HER!!!!_

Pan got up and screamed loudly as she began to glow white. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred, causing more smoke to spew. Oceanus Shenrunga looked back, laughing. _She killed herself, unwilling to accept defeat._

Through the smoke, Oceanus Shenrunga saw Pan's figure. But she sensed something different about her. She could tell that her power level now exceeded Oceanus Shenrunga's. _What the f--- did she do to herself?! Why is she so much stronger than before?!_

The others knew what had happened and smiled in joy.

"You're going to die, Oceanus Shenrunga," Pan said angrily, from the smoke.

Soon enough the smoke cleared away, and there she stood, ready to kill the shadow dragon.

* * *

hahahaha...i finished two chapters in two days...kewl...but remember...from now on i won't post a new a chapter until i get three reviews or more for every chapter...so that means i need five more reviews...two for the last one...and three for this...so like yeah...plse review...no flames plse...and im open to suggestions...and thank u 2 all who are reading my story...but plse review...so like yeah 


	35. Pan vs SixStar Dragon Part Two

hey guys...im gonna quickly update again...and im very impressed...i've received more reviews that what i expected...so thanks to everyone who has reviewed...and plse continue to review...and the same rule applies... i need three reviews if u want me 2 write the next chapter...so like yeah...here goes

* * *

_Last Time: __The others nodded in agreement, but Goku saw the fear in Gohan's eyes. He could tell that Gohan was hoping that Pan would be able to beat her by using Kaioken Times Twenty._

_Pan groaned in pain. Oceanus Shenrunga stopped her barrage of kicks and walked away, leaving her to die. Pan coughed out blood. _Come on, Pan! Get up! You're the daughter of the strongest person alive! You have to do better! Get up!_ This was what Pan was thinking. Listening to herself, Pan got up, struggling to stand up. _That's it, Pan. You've got this.

_Oceanus Shenrunga shot a ki blast at her, sending her back in to the ground.She groaned in pain. _Damn it_, Pan thought. _I can't lose to her. I have to prove myself to dad. I can't lose to her. No, I WILL NOT LOSE TO HER!!!!

_Pan got up and screamed loudly as she began to glow white. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred, causing more smoke to spew. Oceanus Shenrunga looked back, laughing. __She killed herself, unwilling to accept defeat._

_Through the smoke, Oceanus Shenrunga saw Pan's figure. But she sensed something different about her. She could tell that her power level now exceeded Oceanus Shenrunga's. __What the f--- did she do to herself?! Why is she so much stronger than before?!_

_The others knew what had happened and smiled in joy._

_"You're going to die, Oceanus Shenrunga," Pan said angrily, from the smoke._

_Soon enough the smoke cleared away, and there she stood, ready to kill the shadow dragon._

* * *

Now: 

"What the hell did you do to yourself, you brat," Oceanus Shenrunga screamed.

Pan walked out of the smoke to show her true self. Her eyes were teal and her hair had turned golden. Her hair, which was short, was now spiked similar to how Videl's was during her crime fighting days. She had ascended to Super Saiyan. (A/N: I know a lot of you wanted this, so here it is!)

The others looked at her with pride. "She did it," Gohan happily said.

"Yes, she has," Goku said, looking at his granddaughter.

"I've become a Super Saiyan! This is the level in which every villain my family has faced has been killed," she exclaimed. It was half-true, but she was hoping that Oceanus Sherunga would be scared by it.

"You don't scare me," Oceanus Shenrunga laughed.

"Is that so?"

In less than the blink of an eye Pan was in front of her and had already shot a fist into her stomach. Oceanus Shenrunga bent forward, as she coughed out blood. Pan then kicked her high into the air, where Pan put her hands behind her and shouted, "KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

A beam of blue ki, bigger than her previous attacks, shot at Oceanus Shenrunga with extreme speed. Oceanus Shenrunga formed a hurricane around her for defense, but the hurricane didn't help at all. The wave of ki passed right through the hurricane and smacked the female shadow dragon. She screamed in pain, as she was sent out of the hurricane.

Pan laughed at her, while Oceanus Shenrunga got up, coughing out some blood. She began to summon the water from around her, and it began to form into what looked like a water armor.

"Ready, brat," Oceanus Shenrunga laughed evilly.

"Always been, you hag," Pan smiled.

They both charged at each other and began to shoot a barrage of punches and kicks, with Pan making contact on every few, while she dodged every single punch and kick from the shadow dragon. The shadow dragon glared and began to quicken up the paste. Pan followed, still landing some blows, but never receiving any. She finally sent a kick at Oceanus Shenrunga's jaw, sending her flying upward.

Pan suddenly appeared above Oceanus Shenrunga, who was still flying at her. Pan cupped her fists and slammed them into Oceanus Shenrunga's stomach, causing her to cough out more blood. Pan then sent out a barrage of ki blasts at the shadow dragon, who took all of them head on.

Oceanus Shenrunga crashed into the ground, sending rocks high into the air, causing smoke to spew. Pan landed on the ground and waited for the shadow dragon to get back up. Soon enough, she got back up. Oceanus Shenrunga glared at the girl. "You are going to die, now. I'm gonna break you bone-by-bone. You ready to die before my full power," she screamed.

She continued her scream, powering up to her full. The boulders around her began to split into tiny pieces of rocks. The blowing wind became fierce, while water began to pour into the ground. "Now, let the fun begin, you b----," she laughed.

She charged at Pan, shooting multiple ki blasts at her. Pan dodged them, only for a fist to connect into her face. Pan was sent a few feet back. "Not bad," Pan said. "This might even be a challenge."

The others looked at her with curiosity. "Oceanus Shenrunga's power level is only equal to my Super Saiyan at its 25 percent," Broly said.

"Well, Pan's not that strong. So, she'll probably go full power," Goten said.

Oceanus Shenrunga began to form a hurricane around her, with a barrier of water around that hurricane. "See, if you can penetrate that, you brat," Oceanus Shenrunga laughed evilly.

Pan smiled, as she put her hands in front of her and began to gather yellow ki. She yelled, "Masenko Ha!!"

Three beams of yellow ki, erupting from her hand. The first one broke through the water barrier, letting in the other two, but the same ki blast began to spin with the water. The second one broke the wind barrier, letting the last in, but also began to spin. The last one was reflected into the wind barrier by Oceanus Shenrunga, who acted like nothing had happened. Pan looked as if she was confused. "Huh?"

In a mere second the same three blasts that she had shot had hit her, sending her flying back. She slowly got up, wiping the blood from her face. "What the hell?!" Pan exclaimed.

"I'm at full power. I can reflect your attacks right back at you. You can't do anything. Just give up," Oceanus Shenrunga said.

"I guess I better go seventy-five percent," Pan said, as she screamed. Her yellow aura began to expand. Her power level began to increase as well. "I love dancing, so let's dance."

She shot toward Oceanus Shenrunga and penetrated through both her water and wind barrier. Oceanus Shenrunga was soon sent out of her barriers into a cliff, courtesy of Pan.

Oceanus Shenrunga got up, really really pissed. Veins pulsed from her head. She screamed as electricity began to surround her aura. Although it did this, her power level was not too much greater than Pan. "You are going to die, you bloody w----!"

She charged at Pan, yelling like a savage. Pan moved to the side and elbowed her into the ground, only to be kicked back into the air. Pan began to throw a barrage of ki blasts, only to be countered by the shadow dragon.

"You're not bad," Pan yelled.

"You ain't bad yourself. Too bad I have to kill you," Oceanus Shenrunga laughed.

She began to gather some ki into her hand. A hurricane began to form around her to make sure there was no interruption. The hurricane began to spin rapidly, beginning to suck in whatever got in its way. Pan had trouble countering, so she planted her feet into the ground, literally. She put her hands behind her and began to gather ki.

"This attack will decide winner," Oceanus Shenrunga shouted from the hurricane.

"I agree," Pan shouted back. "So, let's put all our of energy into it."

"You are going to die, now," the shadow dragon screamed, as she shot a black ball of ki toward Pan.

Pan screamed, "KAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

A wave of blue ki shot toward the black ball of ki, each blast trying to overpower the other. Pan struggled, as she was being pushed back little by little, as Oceanus Shenrunga's attack slowly began to overpower her Kamehameha Wave.

Pan screamed, as her muscles began to bulge. Her power spiked higher and her ki blast began to move farther and farther. She began to take a few steps forward and began to push back Oceanus Shenrunga's ki blast.

"Interesting. She went Super Saiyan Grade Two," Gohan said.

"I didn't know the brat knew that," Vegeta said.

"Neither did I," Goku.

"Well, since its a face off, she needs the extra power," Broly said.

Pan now began to take more and more steps, with her blast pushing the black ball of ki more and more backwards. Oceanus Shenrunga screamed as she stretched her hands out more to push her ki blast. Pan screamed, as she began to pour more ki into the Kamehameha Wave.

Soon enough, Pan's blue beam of ki pushed the ball of black ki flying toward Oceanus Shenrunga's, along with her attack. Oceanus Shenrunga screamed as her body was engulfed by both ki blasts. A huge explosion occurred, with everyone shielding their eyes.

As the smoke slowly began to clear away, Pan went forward and bent down to pick something up from a crater. When all of the smoke cleared away, the others looked to see what it was. It was the six star dragonball. Pan flew up to her father and gave him the dragonball.

"Here, you go, Dad," she smiled.

"Good job, Pan, on both your win and your transformation to Super Saiyan," Gohan said.

"Good job, brat. I wish my daughter was as active as you were," the Prince of Saiyans complimented

"Thanks, Dad, Vegeta," she said.

Suddenly, her hair turned black, as she began to fall toward the ground. Gohan picked her up before she could and flew back home. _You did good, Pan. You've made me really happy. Your the first female Super Saiyan. Now, just rest._ He took out a sensu bean from his pockets and put into her mouth. Pan slowly chewed it.

The Z-fighters soon arrived back home and put Pan to rest. He smiled at Videl, as she began to cook dinner. Gohan turned on the TV and put the news back on. "Already looking for the next fight, bro," Goten asked.

"We should know who our enemy is first, Goten," Gohan said.

There was a news reporter talking about something curious (again). The reported began his report. "In a city not to far away there have been strange events happening. Electricity in the area has not been working, as if it has been sucked. Electricians can not figure out what the problem is."

"We know who our next fight is," Trunks said.

"That bird is mine," Broly exclaimed, as he began to pound his fists.

"You'll leave tomorrow," Gohan said.

"You're not coming," Trunks asked.

"I've got some stuff to do. I'll come later," Gohan said.

"What do you have to do," Goten asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see."

* * *

so thaz the new chapter...and i must say im very pleased...before i had updated on saturday i only had 102 reviews...and after posting two new chapters...i've had 114 reviews...so im very happy...so i need 3 or more reviews to post the next chapter...so everyone...plse keep reviewing...no flames...i am open to suggestions...so like yeah 


	36. Broly vs FiveStar Dragon Part One

hey guys...im gonna quickly update again...and im very impressed...i've received more reviews that what i expected...so thanks to everyone who has reviewed...and plse continue to review...and since today is the day i wrote my first chapter for this story a new rule applies... i need six reviews if u want me 2 write the next chapter...because more people are starting to review...so im goin 2 increase my expectations...so like yeah...here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Suddenly, her hair turned black, as she began to fall toward the ground. Gohan picked her up before she could and flew back home. _You did good, Pan. You've made me really happy. Your the first female Super Saiyan. Now, just rest._ He took out a sensu bean from his pockets and put into her mouth. Pan slowly chewed it._

_The Z-fighters soon arrived back home and put Pan to rest. He smiled at Videl, as she began to cook dinner. Gohan turned on the TV and put the news back on. "Already looking for the next fight, bro," Goten asked._

_"We should know who our enemy is first, Goten," Gohan said._

_There was a news reporter talking about something curious (again). The reported began his report. "In a city not to far away there have been strange events happening. Electricity in the area has not been working, as if it has been sucked. Electricians can not figure out what the problem is."_

_"We know who our next fight is," Trunks said._

_"That bird is mine," Broly exclaimed, as he began to pound his fists._

_"You'll leave tomorrow," Gohan said._

_"You're not coming," Trunks asked._

_"I've got some stuff to do. I'll come later," Gohan said._

_"What do you have to do," Goten asked out of curiosity._

_"You'll see."_

* * *

The Next Day: 

The Z-fighters, excluding Gohan, left to toward the city that had Broly's shadow dragon. Gohan waited until they left and then disappeared. The demi-Saiyan soon reappeared at Kami's place. He walked to Dende and said, "I'm here. Can you fix my problem because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need it to win this battle."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm going to try to fix your problem. But close your eyes," Dende replied.

Gohan closed his eyes, as Dende hovered his hands above Gohan's head. His hands turned white and he began to "scan" Gohan's head. He suddenly stopped, as he realized the solution.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at Dende. "What is it, Dende?"

"The problem is ... And the only way to solve the problem is to ...," he replied.

"Damn it. I can't believe I did that. But I'm going to fix it. So how do I do that?"

"Close your eyes, Gohan."

He did so and suddenly he fell to the ground. Dende had hit him on a nerve point, rendering him unconscious. _Good luck, bud._

Gohan reappeared into where he was supposed to be. He looked around and shouted, "Come out you weakling!" the half-Saiyan shouted.

Soon enough from the shadows, a figure came out. (A/N: I'm so evil. What a brilliant mystery! Hehehe!!)

* * *

Broly and the others soon reappeared at the city and saw everything that was electronic having an electricity electrify itself, as if there was a major malfunction. 

They began to walk around when they heard multiple screams. Suddenly, the building next to them exploded, as they saw innocent people flying into the air, most of them already dead.

The others looked at the people in sympathy. They turned toward the source with angry eyes. There came out the maroon bird shadow dragon.

"Ah, so you've found me," Rage Shenron laughed.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you," Broly said in fury.

"Is that so," said another voice. Soon enough, Rage Porunga came out, holding someone by their vest. "That's what this guy said. He put up a fight, but he had no chance."

He tossed the person he was holding. Goku turned him around only to discover that it was Majuub. "Majuub! You okay?" Goku yelled.

"Sorry, Goku. I couldn't beat him," Majuub stuttered, as he passed out.

"You're going to die a painful death," Broly said, as he began to power up to fifty percent in his base form.

"Bring it," said both shadow dragons as they also began to power up, reaching the same level as Broly.

The two shadow dragons charged at Broly, who quickly went on the offense. Broly threw a barrage of punches and kicks toward the two shadow dragons. Rage Shenron, hit by one of the punches, was sent flying back, while Rage Porunga kicked Broly in the jaw, sending him into the air. The short maroon bird-like dragon flew into the air and shot a barrage of ki blast at Broly.

Broly, recovered from the kick, put his hands in front of him and formed a shield composed of his ki. As soon as the barrage ended, Broly disappeared and reappeared in front of Rage Porunga, hitting him with a roundhouse kick, sending him into the ground. Rage Shenron and Rage Porunga soon reappeared and charged back at Broly.

The three fighters began to shoot a barrage of punches and kicks toward each other, Broly going mostly on the defense. He managed to hit his enemies a couple of times, but was also hit that same number of times. Broly spaced himself from the shadow dragons and began to power up even more. He soon stopped and charged at the shadow dragons.

He threw a barrage of punches and kicks, and this time, he hit the two shadow dragons every time with ease. He finally smacked both of them into the ground, at which they groaned in pain.

Broly then put his hands in front of him and began to gather green ki. "Blaster Shell!" the Legendary Super Saiyan shouted.

The ki blast hit both of the shadow dragons, who yelled in pain again. When the smoke that had spewed cleared away, both of the shadow dragon growled, as their power level began to increase. Suddenly, electricity began to surround them. They both put their hands in front of them and suddenly shot out a ki blast surrounded by ki.

Broly moved away from the blast, only to be sent flying back by Rage Porunga's fist. He was then roundhouse kicked into the ground by Rage Shenron. Broly was sent crashing into the ground sending multiple rocks into the air. Smoke began to spew.

When the smoke cleared away, Broly stood there with a few scratches and bruises. Nothing too serious. "Not bad, bird," Broly stated.

"I can't say the same for you," Rage Shenron laughed.

"You are way to weak to even stand a chance," Rage Porunga laughed.

"Is that so," Broly smirked, as he suddenly disappeared.

He reappeared behind the two shadow dragons and sent a ki blast into their backs, sending them into the ground. When the two dragons got up, they had once again powered up. Broly smiled, as his aura turned golden, his hair turned gold, his eyes teal, and his strength magnified.

"Let's dance," said the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He charged at the two shadow dragons, shooting out multiple ki blasts all over. Broly shot toward the two shadow dragons and began to gather ki into his hands. He shouted, "Blaster Bomb!" as he shot his open palm into the shadow dragons' stomach.

A minor shockwave shot out of the two shadow dragons' back, as they were suddenly sent flying back, crashing through multiple buildings. "I can't say your a challenge any more."

"I'm gonna kill you, you son-of-a-gun," Rage Shenron screamed, as he began to accumulate electricity into his hands.

Rage Porunga did the same. Filled with electricity, both shadow dragons began to shoot electricity at Broly, who was having some trouble dodging the attack. Broly was finally hit by a thunderbolt, as he yelled in pain.

He sent out a powerful wave of ki at the shadow dragons, so he could recover from his injury. The shadow dragons were prepared for this and went higher into the air. They began to shoot more bolts of thunder at Broly. Broly growled in anger, as he was put back into the defense.

Broly began to gather green ki into his hands, while dodging the bolts of electricity. He suddenly smacked his two hands into each other, yelling, "Blaster ShockWave!!"

A wave of green ki shot all around Broly, hitting the two shadow dragons. Broly then threw a ki blast at the two shadow dragons. The two shadow dragons took the hit and were sent flying back. They crashed into the ground, spitting out blood on their way.

When they got up, electricity danced around their entire body. Their power level exceeded Broly's. Broly looked uncaring. The two shadow dragons charged at Broly, shooting out a barrage of ki blasts. Soon enough, Broly was hit by one. Broly lost balance. Rage Porunga took advantage of this and kneed him in the stomach. He then punched him in the jaw, sending him even higher into the air.

Rage Shenron followed up, by putting his hands on Broly's back, while he was flying upward. Rage Shenron then yelled, "Electricity Circuit!"

Dark blue electricity surrounded Broly's body. As soon as Broly prevented himself from going any farther, he screamed in pain, as a sudden explosion occurred right where he was. He crashed into the ground. When he got up from the ground, his white shirt had been torn a little. His left arm dripped with blood.

"I'm going to kill you," he yelled. He began to grow into a nine foot tall man, with huge muscles and a ripped body. His pupils vanished, as his iris turned white. His hair turned lighter and was more spikier.

"I'm in my Legendary Super Saiyan mode. You're dead," Broly screamed.

"Oh yeah," Rage Shenron and Porunga screamed.

Even with the two shadow dragons, Broly was beating the crap out of them with ease. He put his hands behind him and began to gather green ki, similar to the kamehameha wave. "BLASTER WAVE!!"

A beam of green ki shot from his hands, that sped toward the two shadow dragons. The shadow dragons shot their own ki blasts to send the blast flying back, but all was in vain. Broly's ki blast sent the two shadow dragons into the ground, coughing out blood.

Broly laughed. "Your not even a challenge for me."

"Shut up, you bastard," Rage Shenron yelled.

"I'm going to f----n kill you," Rage Porunga yelled.

The two shadow dragons screamed, as the earth around them began to crumble into pieces. Broly stood there, unmoved by their demonstration. Suddenly, the two shadow dragons grew bright, and a huge explosion occurred. Broly shielded his eyes. When he looked to see the two shadow dragons, he only saw one. There stood a six foot maroon bird with sharp claws. It's eyes were blood red.

"Now face the wrath of Rage Shenrunga," the shadow dragon laughed menacingly.

* * *

so like yeah...thaz my chapter...srry i didn't post yesterday...i probably won't post tomorrow...cause tomorrow is my mom's bday...and as usual...i have summer skewl...so like yeah...for me to post my next chapter...i need at least six reviews...since this is the story's first birthday...so like yeah...so everyone review...and send any suggestions if u have any...and no flames...so like yeah  



	37. Broly vs FiveStar Dragon Part Two

hey everyone...i am sad 2 inform you that i only received four out of the six reviews that i wanted...but i know many of u still want me to post my next chapter...so i will...but if i don't get at least five reviews for this chapter...i won't post until i do get five...so like yeah...well here goes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Dark blue electricity surrounded Broly's body. As soon as Broly prevented himself from going any farther, he screamed in pain, as a sudden explosion occurred right where he was. He crashed into the ground. When he got up from the ground, his white shirt had been torn a little. His left arm dripped with blood._

_"I'm going to kill you," he yelled. He began to grow into a nine foot tall man, with huge muscles and a ripped body. His pupils vanished, as his iris turned white. His hair turned lighter and was more spikier._

_"I'm in my Legendary Super Saiyan mode. You're dead," Broly screamed._

_"Oh yeah," Rage Shenron and Porunga screamed._

_Even with the two shadow dragons, Broly was beating the crap out of them with ease. He put his hands behind him and began to gather green ki, similar to the kamehameha wave. "BLASTER WAVE!!"_

_A beam of green ki shot from his hands, that sped toward the two shadow dragons. The shadow dragons shot their own ki blasts to send the blast flying back, but all was in vain. Broly's ki blast sent the two shadow dragons into the ground, coughing out blood._

_Broly laughed. "Your not even a challenge for me."_

_"Shut up, you bastard," Rage Shenron yelled._

_"I'm going to f----n kill you," Rage Porunga yelled._

_The two shadow dragons screamed, as the earth around them began to crumble into pieces. Broly stood there, unmoved by their demonstration. Suddenly, the two shadow dragons grew bright, and a huge explosion occurred. Broly shielded his eyes. When he looked to see the two shadow dragons, he only saw one. There stood a six foot maroon bird with sharp claws. It's eyes were blood red._

_"Now face the wrath of Rage Shenrunga," the shadow dragon laughed menacingly._

* * *

Now: 

Broly looked at the new shadow dragon. The two dragonballs were located on its back. Broly charged straight at the shadow dragon. Rage Shenrunga chuckled, as he moved away, right before the fist was about to hit his face. Rage Shenrunga then elbowed Broly into the ground. Rage Shenrunga then jumped into the air and began to gather black ki into his hands, surrounded by blue electricity.

"Electric Bombs!!" Rage Shenrunga shouted, as Rage Shenrunga began to throw a barrage of black ki spheres, surrounded by blue electricity. Broly got up and sped away from the bombs, but the bombs began to fly toward him still. Broly cursed, as the evil shadow dragon began to laugh menacingly.

Broly turned around, as he continued to fly away from the ki blasts. He put his hands in front of him, as green ki began to form. "Blaster Barrage!"

Spheres of green ki erupted from Broly's hands, shooting out at the bombs, negating them. The other ki blasts hit the ground, causing even more smoke to spew. Broly took this smoke screen to his advantage, as he charged toward Rage Shenrunga.

Rage Shenrunga laughed, as he dodged a punch to his stomach. He then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Broly into the ground. Rage Shenrunga floated to the ground and walked toward Broly. He then shot a barrage of ki blasts at Broly from less than five feet away.

Broly yelled in pain, as he coughed out blood. The others looked at him in worry. Rage Shenrunga then kicked Broly's body into the air. Rage Shenrunga disappeared, only to reappear above Broly. The shadow dragon cupped his hands and slammed them into Broly's back. Broly yelled in pain again, as he coughed out even more blood.

The shadow dragon laughed. "You're not much of a challenge any more," the shadow dragon laughed.

Broly slowly got up, wiping the dust off his clothes. He smiled.

"What the hell are you laughing at," Rage Shenrunga yelled in fury.

"I guess I better go fifty percent," Broly said.

He began to power up, as his pupil reappeared. He shrank into a seven foot man. But his hair became spikier and more golden. Broly had gone into Legendary Super Saiyan 2. His power level had exceeded the shadow dragon's with ease.

"Now, let's get serious," Broly said.

He charged at the shadow dragon with extreme speed. He quickly delivered a strong punch into the shadow dragons' jaw. Rage Shenrunga coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva, as he was sent higher into the air. Broly then began his assault, as he began to toy with the bird-like shadow dragon. He finally sent a roundhouse kick at Rage Shenrunga, sending him straight into the ground.

Rage Shenrunga screamed in pain, as he crashed into the ground. He slowly got up and wiped the blood from his face. He yelled, as his power level began to grow higher and higher. It stopped, when it reached the same level as Broly.

The two warriors charged back at each other, shooting out a fist. Both fists connected into each other, creating a "BOOM" noise.

They suddenly disappeared, as the same sound was heard again. The Saiyans were quick enough to see what was going on clearly, except Pan, who was struggling.

BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!

That was the only thing that could be heard for a while, until Broly flew back about 10 yards and shot out multiple green ki blasts. Rage Shenrunga did the same, as he shot out multiple black ki blasts, surrounded by electricity. As the ki blasts hit each other, smoke began to spew.

When the smoke cleared away, the two warriors continued with their assault, unable to land a single blow. Suddenly, Rage Shenrunga ducked under Broly's fist and shot a ki blast into Broly's stomach, sending him back. Rage Shenrunga smiled, as he formed a sphere of black ki, surrounded by black electricity, in his hands. He shot at Broly, yelling, "Thunder Bomb!"

The sphere of black ki shot toward Broly with extreme speed. Broly put his hands in front of him and shouted, "Blaster Barrier!"

A barrier composed of green ki completely formed around him, protecting him from the ki. The sphere of black ki hit the barrier and disappeared on contact, but the black electricity surrounded Broly's barrier. As soon as he let it pass, he yelled in pain, as the black electricity "jumped" off the barrier and surrounded him. Broly began to growl as he yelled. His aura once again showed, and the black electricity was quickly converted into blue electricity, increasing Broly's power level.

"Not bad," Rage Shenrunga laughed. "You used my own power to increase your own, by mixing your energy into it."

"I wish I could say the same about you," Broly smiled. "But I'm still better than you."

"Is that so?"

The shadow dragon charged at Broly, shooting out multiple ki blasts. Broly dodged all of them with ease and shouted, "Blaster Shell!"

He shot out his signature move, as a beam of green ki shot from his hands and smacked the shadow dragon, sending him into the ground. The shadow dragon coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Broly laughed, but suddenly stopped, when he coughed out some blood.

"So, it finally kicked in," Rage Shenrunga said, as he came out of the debris.

"What the hell are you talking about," the Legendary Super Saiyan asked.

"That black electricity causes you to suffer internal damage, whenever you cause serious damage to me."

"What the hell?!" Broly shouted in fury.

_Damn it! I can't hurt him seriously, without hurting myself. Maybe, I should just go all out right now and finish him. That's a good idea. Let's just hope my body can handle it._

"Get ready to die," Broly shouted, as his aura began to grow brighter and stronger. The electricity around him began to cackle. Broly's muscles expanded even more. "This is my full power," lied Broly.

"Is that it," Rage Shenrunga asked. "Then, I should go full power!"

Rage Shenrunga began to power up as a dark red aura formed around him, as the black electricity around him began to cackle as well. Rage Shenrunga then began to grow bigger and bigger and bigger, until he grew the size of the Saiyan's Oozaru form.

"Are you ready to die?" Rage Shenrunga laughed, as he stomped his foot, causing an earthquake. The buildings around them began to crumble. The electronic devices remained. Rage Shenrunga then put his hands in front of him. The electricity from the electronic devices began to move out of the devices and flow into the shadow dragon's body.

"NOW FACE THE WRATH OF RAGE SHENRUNGA, THE MOST POWERFUL SHADOW DRAGON!!" the shadow dragon screamed.

"You don't scare me one bit," Broly shouted, as he began to gather green ki into his hands. He smacked them together and shouted, "Blaster Shockwave!"

A green wave of ki erupted from his hands and destroyed all of the electronic devices, destroying Rage Shenrunga's chance of growing any stronger.

"Damn it," cursed Rage Shenrunga silently.

Broly charged at the giant shadow dragon, shooting out multiple ki blasts. Rage Shenrunga laughed as the ki blasts hit him but did nothing. This didn't stop Broly. He continued his assault on the shadow dragon.

* * *

On the Lookout: 

Gohan looked around and saw Dende sitting down.

"Did you do it," asked the guardian of Earth.

"Yeah. I can access it," Gohan smiled.

"You better go down to where Broly is. He's not doing too good, but he hasn't gone Legendary Super Saiyan Three yet. Give him some encouragement," Dende said.

"You got it," Gohan smiled.

He put two fingers on his head and disappeared.

* * *

The Fight: 

Gohan suddenly appeared beside the Z-fighters.

"Go Broly!" shouted Gohan.

The others turned to see Gohan there, cheering on the Legendary Super Saiyan. The others then began to cheer on Broly.

Broly smiled, as he suddenly sent his fist into the giant bird's jaw. The shadow dragon groaned in pain, as he heard some bones breaking, as he was sent into the air.

Broly then shouted, "Blaster Wave!"

A beam of green ki shot from his hands and connected into the shadow dragon's body. Smoke began to spew. When it cleared, the shadow dragon stood there, unharmed.

Broly looked at the shadow dragon, dumbfounded.

Rage Shenrunga laughed. "There is no chance of victory for you. Surrender now, and I will kill you swiftly!"

"Never," Broly retorted. "I will not give up when I have something to protect!"

Suddenly, a drop of water dropped onto Broly's nose. Suddenly, more and more water dropped onto the ground. Water began to pour onto the ground.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed the shadow dragon, as he yelled in pain.

It suddenly hit Broly. The shadow dragon was electricity, and water conducts electricity, making him weaker, because he was electricity, so he was hurting himself. And he couldn't do anything to protect himself because he made himself so big.

"Finish it now, Broly," Goku shouted.

Broly nodded. "Super Kaioken Times Two!"

A reddish aura formed around Broly. Broly put his hands in front of him and began to gather all of his remaining ki in his hands. "OMEGA BLASTER SHELL!!!!"

A humongous wave of green ki shot from his hands and connected into the shadow dragon. Rage Shenrunga screamed in pain, as he began to suffer from the blast and the water.

Broly coughed out blood because of the black electricity, but he refused to give up. "Super Kaioken Times Three!"

The reddish aura began to grow a little darker. The Legendary Super Saiyan poured more ki into his attack, and it slowly began to destroy the shadow dragon. A huge explosion occurred and smoke began to spew.

When the smoke cleared away, there were two dragonballs in a crater. Broly picked them up and said, "Let's go."

The Z-fighters nodded and congratulated him. They went home, where Broly began to rest.

Gohan turned on the news. The reporter continued on the unbelievable news. "A recent study of the water around Japan (I think thats where they live) has shown that multiple lakes have been highly contaminated, killing the fishes and animals of the water. Many scientists are puzzled about what is happening. They believe that if this continues to happen, the water ecosystem will cease to exist."

"We know who is next," Trunks smiled.

"Haze Shenron and Haze Porunga are mine," Vegeta chuckled, as he began to crack his knuckles.

* * *

hey guys...i finally finished the chapter...it took some time...but remember...i will only post the next chapter if i get at least five reviews...and im serious...i won't post a new chapter until i get that many reviews...so like yeah...so review and send suggestions...but no flames...so like yeah...and i hope u enjoy 


	38. Vegeta vs TwoStar Dragon Part ONe

hi everyone...srry it took so long for me 2 update...i was sort of waiting for 5 reviews...only got two or three...so it wasn't wat i expected...but i've decided to post...but that wasn't the only reason why I didn't post...I've been super busy...two weeks the winter ball for me...and three week my school's varsity girl's volleyball team made state finals but unforutantely we lost...so i went 2 that to cheer them on...i know it sounds like i had plenty of time...but had the writer block 'bout how the fight would go and like yea...but less talk more action...so here goes...and plse give some more reviews

* * *

_Last Time:  
_  
_It suddenly hit Broly. The shadow dragon was electricity, and water conducts electricity, making him weaker, because he was electricity, so he was hurting himself. And he couldn't do anything to protect himself because he made himself so big._

_"Finish it now, Broly," Goku shouted._

_Broly nodded. "Super Kaioken Times Two!"_

_A reddish aura formed around Broly. Broly put his hands in front of him and began to gather all of his remaining ki in his hands. "OMEGA BLASTER SHELL!!!!"_

_A humongous wave of green ki shot from his hands and connected into the shadow dragon. Rage Shenrunga screamed in pain, as he began to suffer from the blast and the water._

_Broly coughed out blood because of the black electricity, but he refused to give up. "Super Kaioken Times Three!"_

_The reddish aura began to grow a little darker. The Legendary Super Saiyan poured more ki into his attack, and it slowly began to destroy the shadow dragon. A huge explosion occurred and smoke began to spew._

_When the smoke cleared away, there were two dragonballs in a crater. Broly picked them up and said, "Let's go."_

_The Z-fighters nodded and congratulated him. They went home, where Broly began to rest._

_Gohan turned on the news. The reporter continued on the unbelievable news. "A recent study of the water around Japan (I think thats where they live) has shown that multiple lakes have been highly contaminated, killing the fishes and animals of the water. Many scientists are puzzled about what is happening. They believe that if this continues to happen, the water ecosystem will cease to exist."_

_"We know who is next," Trunks smiled._

_"Haze Shenron and Haze Porunga are mine," Vegeta chuckled, as he began to crack his knuckles._

* * *

Now: 

The Z-fighters all flew toward the lake of which the TV news had referred to. They quickly arrived, only to see a group of scientists, all in uniform, studying the lake. They were taking multiple samples from the lake, trying to solve the problem.

Vegeta, eager for a fight, shouted, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

The scientists looked at him and laughed loudly.

All of a sudden, the center of the polluted lake began to bubble rapidly. All of a sudden the water burst into the air and the shadow of two creatures could be seen through it. Soon enough, the water splashed back into the lake, and there stood the two shadow dragons, Haze Shenron and Haze Porunga.

The scientists ran away from the lake, screaming their heads off.

"Who dares ruin the sleep of the great Haze Shenron and Haze Porunga," Haze Shenron exclaimed.

"Yeah. They shall die," Haze Porunga added.

"I did," Vegeta said, having not budged from his original position.

Haze Shenron and Porunga both looked at Vegeta and then the others. At first their face was normal, then their face turned sour. And then sweat began to drip from their faces. "What---what the hell are you guys doing here?" Haze Porunga asked in fear.

"This isn't fair for us to do 2 on all of you guys," Haze Shenron added.

"That's true. Vegeta, take them out," Gohan calmly replied.

Vegeta stepped up and the two fat shadow dragons began to laugh hard. "Your sending him to fight," Haze Shenron laughed.

"He can't take us on," Haze Porunga exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up, fat asses," the prince of Saiyans retorted.

His face became stern-looking. He charged at Haze Shenron. He launched a series of kicks into his stomach, sending the still laughing dragon into the lake. As for the other dragon, Haze Porunga was met with a series of punches into the face, sending him into a series of cliffs near the lake.

"I dare you to laugh again at me during a battle," Vegeta growled angrily. "Jackasses," he whispered under his breath.

Both of the shadow dragons quickly got back up. "Your gonna pay for that, bastard," Haze Shenron said.

"Attacking us when we're not prepared. That's low," Haze Porunga.

"The battle had already started when you two came out of the lake. I was just the first one to make the move," Vegeta calmly replied.

The two fat shadow dragons began to power up. They quickly stopped and charged back at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he powered up as well.

The three fighters charged at each other and began their assault. Vegeta was forced into the defense since he was fighting against two opponents. The two shadow dragons took this to their advantage. Haze Shenron and Haze Porunga threw a barrage of punches and kicks toward the prince of Saiyans, but he kept on dodging them.

Vegeta grew tired of this and flew backwards. He quickly powered up to his max in his base form. He then charged at the two shadow dragons, quickly going into the offense. He threw a series of mostly punches and kicks, throwing a small ki blast every now and then.

The two shadow dragons, being very slow due to their fatness, were losing their endurance quickly. Soon enough, the prince of Saiyans shot a miniature ki blast into both of their stomachs, sending both of the shadow dragons back into the ground, causing rocks to go high into the air.

Vegeta, for once in his life, just stood there, not gloating, as he waited for the two fat shadow dragons to get back up.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the two shadow dragons got back up, removing all of the debris on them. Haze Shenron and Porunga looked at the prince of Saiyans with extreme hate. The two shadow dragons began to power up to evenly match Vegeta's strength.

The two fat dragons then launched into the air, screaming as they inched toward Vegeta. Hewas punched in the face, coughing out blood in the process. He was sent flying a few feet backwards. He smirked, as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"This is good. The fight is starting to get a little more serious," Vegeta laughed. "Now, this is what I came here for."

"If it's a fight you want," Haze Porunga started.

"Then it's a fight you'll get," Haze Shenron added.

"And your going to get your ass kicked," Haze Porunga finished. "Real bad."

"We'll see," Vegeta replied.

The two shadow dragons charged at Vegeta. Vegeta put his right hand in front of him, forming a gun-shape. He then began to charge red ki. "Galick Gun!"

A red ki blast was shot toward the shadow dragons, shaped into a gun. The two shadow dragons took the attack head on. Smoke formed up, but the shadow dragons did not stop. They continued to charge at Vegeta. Vegeta looked suprised, as he noticed wounds on their arm.

The two shadow dragons quickly delivered a blow onto each side of Vegeta's face. He groaned in pain. The two shadow dragons then roundhouse kicked him into the ground, sending even more rocks into the air.

The two shadow dragons began to laugh.

Meanwhile, smoke began to accumulate near the ground. As more and more smoke began to cloud the area, a faint shadow could be seen. Suddenly, two spherical balls of blue ki shot out of the smoke toward the two shadow dragons. The shadow dragons took the blast, unexpectedly, coughing out blood in the process. They, however, remained in the air.

As all of the smoke began to clear way, there stood the prince of Saiyans. He looked a little different now. His clothes had small but multiple tears. His eyes were now azul, his hair and aura golden, and his muscles a bit bigger. He was now a Super Saiyan.

"I think its time to get a little more serious," Vegeta calmly said.

He charged at the two shadow dragons and began to quicken up the pace of his barrage of punches and kicks. Haze Porunga flew away from Vegeta, leaving Haze Shenron to take the full power of the barrage by himself. However, Haze Porunga took this advantage and began to gather ki into his hands. The ki was a mixture of green and gray ki. He yelled, "Haze Sphere!"

He released the sphere, which hit Vegeta dead on, but it didn't hurt him. He was too shocked to realize that he was engulfed into the sphere of green and gray ki. Vegeta attempted to get out, throwing ki blasts, punches, and kicks everywhere. None of it helped however.

The two shadow dragons laughed, as they exclaimed. "It's futile! You'll never be able to escape!" said Haze Porunga.

"As time passes on, you lose oxygen, leaving you to die due to lack of oxygen. And the only way to escape if we let you!" said the other shadow dragon.

"And we're not gonna do that."

Vegeta smirked, surprising the two shadow dragons. Golden ki began to form around him as he began to transform. Suddenly, the sphere exploded, causing a mini explosion. The two shadow dragons jumped back in fear and began to power up.

As the smoke cleared away, Vegeta was no longer in Super Saiyan. His hair was a lighter color and more spiked. His muscles were even bigger and electricity danced around his aura. He was in Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm gonna end this fight right here now," Vegeta exclaimed, as he charged at the two shadow dragons.

The two shadow dragons were too surprised to move, when he suddenly appeared in their faces. Vegeta had brought his hands back, forming spheres of ki. As soon as he appeared in front of them, he launched both spheres into the shadow dragons' stomach, causing them to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva. Vegeta did not end his barrage there. He appeared behind them as they began to flow back and began to form pink ki into his hands. He then launched his hands first, releasing the ki blast, yelling, "FINAL FLASH!!"

The two shadow dragons had little time to react and took the blast full on again. They groaned in pain, as they were sent into the ground, sending rocks into the air. Exiting their mouth was blood. Vegeta began to chuckle. "You're no match for the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta said, but for the first time, he didn't say it cockily. He said it in a calm manner

"You're gonna pay for that, Vegeta," Haze Shenron retorted.

"Time to use our secret move," Haze Porunga exclaimed.

Haze Shenron nodded. They stood next to each other, and soon they began to glow. Suddenly, an explosion occurred and smoke began to accumulate the shadow dragons. When the smoke cleared, there stood one dragon. This dragon was a lot thinner than each of the two fat dragons. His color was the same and both of his dragonballs were in his stomach. "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU NOW BASTARD!!!" Haze Shenrunga exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Haze Shenrunga," Vegeta whispered, as he got into a fighting stance.

* * *

so thaz the chapter...iz about the usual size of chapter...like 2000 words...and i hope you guys like it...so please send reviews and suggestions (if you have any)...but no flames (unless u feel it absolutely necessary)...and i expect about 3 or 4 reviews this time...and please don't let me down...but the overall idea is that i hope you guys like the chapter 


	39. Vegeta vs TwoStar Dragon Part Two

hey guys...i've decided to update again after my writer's block...srry that i haven't posted in a very very long time...so i'll be trying to do my best with my chapter...haven't written one of these in a while...so hope you like it...also i hope i get 3 or more reviews...and those who like my story but don't review...plse review...so like yea...i hope you like my new chapter

* * *

_Last Time: _

__

The two shadow dragons laughed, as they exclaimed. "It's futile! You'll never be able to escape!" said Haze Porunga.

"As time passes on, you lose oxygen, leaving you to die due to lack of oxygen. And the only way to escape if we let you!" said the other shadow dragon.

"And we're not gonna do that."

Vegeta smirked, surprising the two shadow dragons. Golden ki began to form around him as he began to transform. Suddenly, the sphere exploded, causing a mini explosion. The two shadow dragons jumped back in fear and began to power up.

As the smoke cleared away, Vegeta was no longer in Super Saiyan. His hair was a lighter color and more spiked. His muscles were even bigger and electricity danced around his aura. He was in Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm gonna end this fight right here now," Vegeta exclaimed, as he charged at the two shadow dragons.

The two shadow dragons were too surprised to move, when he suddenly appeared in their faces. Vegeta had brought his hands back, forming spheres of ki. As soon as he appeared in front of them, he launched both spheres into the shadow dragons' stomach, causing them to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva. Vegeta did not end his barrage there. He appeared behind them as they began to flow back and began to form pink ki into his hands. He then launched his hands first, releasing the ki blast, yelling, "FINAL FLASH!!"

The two shadow dragons had little time to react and took the blast full on again. They groaned in pain, as they were sent into the ground, sending rocks into the air. Exiting their mouth was blood. Vegeta began to chuckle. "You're no match for the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta said, but for the first time, he didn't say it cockily. He said it in a calm manner

"You're gonna pay for that, Vegeta," Haze Shenron retorted.

"Time to use our secret move," Haze Porunga exclaimed.

Haze Shenron nodded. They stood next to each other, and soon they began to glow. Suddenly, an explosion occurred and smoke began to accumulate the shadow dragons. When the smoke cleared, there stood one dragon. This dragon was a lot thinner than each of the two fat dragons. His color was the same and both of his dragonballs were in his stomach. "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU NOW BASTARD!!" Haze Shenrunga exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Haze Shenrunga," Vegeta whispered, as he got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Now:

Vegeta smirked as Haze Shenrunga charged at him. He side-stepped to the left and elbowed the speeding Haze Shenrunga in the back. Haze Shenrunga spat out blood as he groaned in pain. Vegeta then kneed the shadow dragon in the stomach as soon as he removed his elbow from the shadow dragons' back. Haze Shenrunga yelled again in pain, as he coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva. Vegeta then disappeared and moved away from the shadow dragon.

"Is that the best you've got, dragon," the Prince of Saiyans asked. "Even Pan could beat you!"

Pan tried her hardest not to slap Vegeta because she knew it was a taunt, but to use her name pissed her off.

Haze Shenrunga laughed at Vegeta. "Why don't you look at your skin!"

Vegeta looked at his skin, only to be shocked at what he was seeing. His skin was turning gray. "What the hell??" Vegeta yelled in confusion.

"Impudent fool. This is what happens when you mess with the most powerful shadow dragon ever!! Your skin is turning gray because we are removing your oxygen. Once your body turns completely gray that means half of your oxygen supply is gone. And once your whole body turns green you die to due lack of oxygen. But don't worry. You won't feel any of the side effects of not having enough oxygen. Then it won't be a fair fight. You'll just immediately die when your whole body turns green. And I'd say you have about one to two hours to live. And the only way to stop it is by defeating me," Haze Shenrunga exclaimed.

"Defeating you in one to two hours will be easy as hell," the Saiyan smirked.

Haze Shenrunga smiled evilly as he powered up and charged at Vegeta. Vegeta sidestepped to the left again and elbowed the shadow dragon in the back, only for his elbow to pass through the body. The body then dissolved into the air. _The After Image!!_

Haze Shenrunga appeared behind Vegeta and shot a ki blast directly at his back. Vegeta yelled in pain. Vegeta's skin slowly began to turn even more grayish. Haze Shenrunga then gathered a sphere of gray and green ki and shot at Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared to somewhere else but the sphere of ki began to follow him. "It's like a homing missile, fool. It won't stray away until its target is destroyed or it is," Haze Shenrunga exclaimed.

Vegeta smiled as he began to power up even more and began to gather a sphere of blue ki into his hands. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

The sphere of blue ki shot toward the ki blast. The sphere demolished it and sped towards the shadow dragon. The shadow dragon smirked as he backhanded the ki blast into the lake below.

"Not bad, Haze Shenrunga. But you're going to need a lot more power than that to beat me," the prince of Saiyans bragged.

"Believe me, Vegeta. There's still plenty of power to show off," the dragon laughed. He began to power up as his power level reached that of a Super Saiyan Three.

Vegeta became to power up till his level reached the same as the shadow dragons. He was still unable to reach Super Saiyan Three, but his Super Saiyan Two could reach the level of a Super Saiyan Three.

They charged back at each other, shooting a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Every once in a while, they would hit each other in the face, causing them to spit out blood.

Vegeta jumped back and began to gather pink ki into his hands. "Final Flash!!"

A beam of red ki shot from his hands and charged toward the shadow dragon. The shadow dragon yelled, "Haze Beam!!"

A beam of green and gray ki shot from his hands and collided with Vegeta's attack, each attack struggling to overpower the other. They each began to pour more and more ki into the blast.

Vegeta yelled, "Super Kaioken Times Two!!"

A red aura mixed into his golden aura. His ki blast began to slowly overpower Haze Shenrunga's blast. Haze Shenrunga was finally hit by both ki blasts as he collided into the lake, causing the water to fly into the air and drizzle upon the ground.

Vegeta began to pant heavily. The Super Kaioken took a toll on him. He looked at his skin. He realized his entire body was gray and it was slowly turning gray. Vegeta knew what he had to do. He had to finish this off.

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE WUSSY!!" Vegeta yelled at the shadow dragon hiding in the lake.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the lake and another and multiple lights began to shine. All of a sudden multiple ki "missiles" appeared from the lake and began to follow Vegeta. Vegeta began to fly away causing the ki blasts to collide into each other. Meanwhile, Haze Shenrunga emerged from the lake and began to gather ki into his hands. But the odd thing was that the lake began to turn into ki and join his ki blast.

Meanwhile, Vegeta got tired off dodging and destroyed them with a barrage of his own ki blasts. He landed on the ground and realized that half of his body was already green. "What the hell?? My body is turning green faster than it was turning gray!"

"Oh, I didn't mention that," Haze Shenrunga smirked. "It spreads faster the longer you fail to defeat me."

Vegeta began to growl at the shadow dragon. He yelled, "I'm going to finish you off!!"

He screamed as he began to power up greatly. The ground underneath him began to crumble and his power began to skyrocket. His hair spiked up and turned black. Maroon-colored fur began to grow on his body. A tail emerged from his back. His pants became black leather-like pants. Red marks emerged from underneath his eyes.

"Let's dance," smiled the Prince of Saiyans.

Haze Shenrunga smiled as he began to power up to full power. In the meanwhile, the sphere of ki in his hands became more than twice the size of his body. The ki was absorbing the life of the water molecules and the plants in the lake.

Vegeta realized it was like a Spirit Bomb except only it took energy from water and plants.

Vegeta yelled, "I'm gonna finish you off right here!!"

Vegeta put his hands in front of him and shouted, "Galick Flash Blast!"

A mixture of blue, pink, and yellow circular ki blast shot toward Haze Shenrunga.

Haze Shenrunga smirked as he released his sphere of ki at Vegeta. The two blasts collided, each blast trying to overpower the other. Vegeta began to groan as he realized that the green skin was up to his chest and that he had at most five minutes left until he would lose his source of oxygen. Vegeta yelled, as he began to pour all of his ki into his most powerful attack. Haze Shenrunga groaned, as he began to power more ki into his blast. Each blast was still equally powerful.

"Come on dad!" Trunks yelled. "You can beat him!!"

"Come on, Vegeta," Goku yelled. "Cream this guy!!"

"Come on, Prince of Saiyans," Pan teased in a friendly way.

Gohan shot an angry face at Pan and cheered on Vegeta as well. Broly joined with the cheering, as did Piccolo and Goten.

"I can't prolong this anymore," Vegeta said to himself. "The green skin is at my shoulders now! SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!!"

He began to pour more ki into his attack. The green sking began to slowly extend to his neck. Vegeta groaned as he poured more ki into his blast. Haze Shenrunga growled, as his blast began to lose. He began to yell as more energy was added to his blast. Vegeta yelled, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TWELVE!!," going to desperate measures.

The green skin was at Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta yelled as his blast quickly overpowered Haze Shenrunga's blast. Haze Shenrunga was sent into the ground, sending rocks into the air and coughing out a mixture of blood and saliva. Haze Shenrunga yelled in agony as he was demolished by both ki blasts. The green skin went to Vegeta's eyes when it disappeared, his skin going back to its original color. Vegeta powered down to his normal form, going down to his knees, tired and in pain. He got back up slowly, went to the ditch where Haze Shenrunga crashed into, picked up both dragonballs, and gave them to Gohan.

Gohan smiled as he gave Vegeta a sensu bean and they all disappeared as they appeared back at their home.

"Who's next," Vegeta asked, tired.

"We'll see," Goku smiled, as he turned on the TV.

There was another major disaster. (A/N: What a surprise) The news reporter exclaimed, "We have an unusual disaster. All these earthquakes have been happening in this town. It is quite devastating. All these earthquakes are 5.0s and up on the Richter Scale. Thousands of people are losing their home and many are losing their lives. Who knows what God has in plan for us?!"

"Piccolo, you're up," Gohan smiled.

Piccolo smiled as he cracked his knuckles. It was time for his rematch.

* * *

so this is my chapter...hope you like it...iz over 2100 words...so im hoping for 3-4 reviews...but i wanna post more than 3 chapters this summer...so keep on sending me reviews...no flames plse...and im open to suggestions...so like yea...remember 2 review


	40. Piccolo vs SevenStar Dragon Part One

sorry guys i haven't updated in 4ever..... i guess i've sort of been lazy.....but its thanksgiving.....so i got a lot of free time.....i plan to write one more chapter this week....so i hope u guys enjoy

* * *

_Last Time:_

_I can't prolong this anymore," Vegeta said to himself. "The green skin is at my shoulders now! SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!!"_

_He began to pour more ki into his attack. The green sking began to slowly extend to his neck. Vegeta groaned as he poured more ki into his blast. Haze Shenrunga growled, as his blast began to lose. He began to yell as more energy was added to his blast. Vegeta yelled, "SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES TWELVE!!," going to desperate measures._

_The green skin was at Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta yelled as his blast quickly overpowered Haze Shenrunga's blast. Haze Shenrunga was sent into the ground, sending rocks into the air and coughing out a mixture of blood and saliva. Haze Shenrunga yelled in agony as he was demolished by both ki blasts. The green skin went to Vegeta's eyes when it disappeared, his skin going back to its original color. Vegeta powered down to his normal form, going down to his knees, tired and in pain. He got back up slowly, went to the ditch where Haze Shenrunga crashed into, picked up both dragonballs, and gave them to Gohan._

_Gohan smiled as he gave Vegeta a sensu bean and they all disappeared as they appeared back at their home._

_"Who's next," Vegeta asked, tired._

_"We'll see," Goku smiled, as he turned on the TV._

_There was another major disaster. (A/N: What a surprise) The news reporter exclaimed, "We have an unusual disaster. All these earthquakes have been happening in this town. It is quite devastating. All these earthquakes are 5.0s and up on the Richter Scale. Thousands of people are losing their home and many are losing their lives. Who knows what God has in plan for us?!"_

_"Piccolo, you're up," Gohan smiled._

_Piccolo smiled as he cracked his knuckles. It was time for his rematch.

* * *

_Now:

The Z-fighters flew toward the city in which the newsman had reported the earthquakes were originated from. When they arrived, they noticed that hundreds of buildings had collapsed. What appalled them, however, were the countless bodies lying in the city.

Goku growled. "These shadow dragons sicken me," he said with venom in his voice.

"That's why we gotta defeat them. To prevent even more deaths," Goten said.

All of a sudden, the ground below them began to shake rapidly. Smoke began to arise in two places, both close to each other, as they realized that the shadow dragons had emerged from the ground. Piccolo smiled, as he sped towards the source of the smoke. He was followed by the Z-fighters.

Soon enough Piccolo's eye caught the two shadow dragons. There stood two creatures. One was a pink-colored creature. He sort of looked like a rat. He had whiskers and a pink nose. He had horns on the top of his head and he had black eyes. He had a cracked blue dragonball on his forehead. The number of stars was seven and they were black. The other looked the same except the dragonball was now green.

"Who the hell dares disturb us," I am Naturon Shenron exclaimed. He then saw Piccolo in front of him. "Oh, it's the Namekian."

"You really wanna try beating us. You're just going to get yourself killed, " Naturon Porunga.

"That's a funny joke," Piccolo said, pretending a laugh.

"Impudent fool," Naturon Shenron growled, as he lunged toward Piccolo, who was in the air. Naturon Porunga followed his brother into battle. The rest of the Z-fighters gave Piccolo some room to fight.

Piccolo smirked as he jumped back, shooting rays of ki from his eyes toward the two shadow dragons. Both shadow dragons avoided the ki blasts and sped toward the Super Namek. They began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at Piccolo, who countered their attack with his own series of punches and kicks. It looked even, until Naturon Porunga shot a ki blast from his hand into Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo took a few steps back, as he spat out a small amount of blood.

"Playing dirty, aren't we," Piccolo smirked.

"That ain't dirty," Naturon Shenron exclaimed. "That's just how we play."

"Deal with it," the other shadow dragon replied.

Piccolo had a grin on his face, when he suddenly disappeared. He suddenly reappeared between the two shadow dragons and shot two huge ki blasts into their backs. The two shadow dragons were sent flying forward, as they coughed out blood.

"You bastard," Naturon Porunga exclaimed, as he wiped the blood from his mouth away.

"You really wanna die, don't you," Naturon Shenron exclaimed, as he began to power up. His brother followed.

The two shadow dragons once again charged at Piccolo, launching a barrage of punches and kicks at him again, sending out ki blasts at Piccolo every now and then. Piccolo growled as he soon couldn't keep up with the two shadow dragons at his current power level. The two shadow dragons then shot a dark purple ki blast into Piccolo's stomach.

Piccolo yelled in pain, as he was sent flying back. Piccolo crashed into a building, cause debris to be sent flying up and smoke to appear.

The two shadow dragons began to laugh at Piccolo. "That was too easy," the two shadow dragons exclaimed together.

"You pissed off the wrong guy," a voice said behind the shadow dragons.

The two shadow dragons quickly turned around and gave some space between their enemy and them. "Why so scared," the voice asked, hiding behind the smoke. The figure flew forward, revealing itself to be Piccolo. (_A/N: Duh!)_

His cape was torn badly. So he threw down his cape and turban, each object leaving a huge dent in the ground. This revealed his brown pointed-like shoes and his normal dark blue clothing. Piccolo began powering up, as his power level began to rise by a great amount. "Let's get started," he said, as he suddenly disappeared.

"He's a lot faster now," thought Haze Shenron. He was suddenly kneed in his stomach, as he bent down, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Haze Porunga began to raise his power level in order to trace Piccolo's ki. He turned to the left, expecting a kick from Piccolo, only to receive a punch in the face from the right side. He spat out blood, as a dent was left on his face.

Piccolo then flew back into his original position and said, "What happened?" He began to laugh.

"You're going to pay for this. Time to go full power in this form," Naturon Shenron said.

"You're right brother," Naturon Porunga exclaimed.

The two shadow dragons yelled, as their power level began to soar up. Soon enough a dark purple aura surrounded both of the shadow dragons, with electricity dancing around their aura.

They didn't say anything when they suddenly disappeared. Piccolo looked down as he saw two holes on the surface. "Where'd they go?"

Suddenly, two big purple beams of ki shot from the ground piercing through Piccolo's shoulders. He screamed in pain, as purple liquid began to drip from his wounds. Piccolo yelled, as he began to regenerate, erasing any traces of the wound. "That's it," he yelled. Piccolo yelled as his power level began to rise until it was a little higher than the shadow dragons.

He began to use his senses in order to track down where they were. He discovered where they were but it was no good. He then smiled. He crossed his arms in front of him. Suddenly a clone appeared behind him. Each clone appeared above a hole that the two shadow dragons came from. The two Piccolos exclaimed, "Scatter Shot!"

A barrage of green ki blasts shot into the hole. Soon enough, the two shadow dragons emerged from two new holes, screaming in pain. "God damn you!" Naturon Porunga exclaimed, as he spat blood from his mouth.

Naturon Shenron growled as he began to rub his butt in pain. "You're going to pay for that."

He began to look around when he saw Pan. He lunged toward her and opened his mouth. Pan smiled as she launched her fist into the shadow dragon's stomach, sending him flying backward. "Pathetic," she exclaimed.

However, the second shadow dragon caught her off guard. Naturon Porunga opened his mouth and tried swallowing Pan. Pan put a defense position and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw her father in front of her, using his left arm to hold the rat-like creature. "Your fight is with Piccolo, not us," he said, as he threw the shadow dragon into his brother.

"Damn it," Naturon Porunga yelled.

"We were so close," Naturon Shenron said.

They suddenly felt a tap on their shoulder. When they turned around, they saw the two Piccolos, who had a huge grin on their face. Each clone put both their hands in front of them, one supporting the other. They yelled, "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!!"

Two huge blasts of green ki shot from Piccolo's hands, sending the two shadow dragons flying into the ground. They collided into the ground, sending boulders up into the air. The two shadow dragons coughed out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Piccolo turned toward Pan and apologized. She smiled back, showing that it wasn't a big deal and she forgave him.

Piccolo turned his eyes back toward the ground. When the smoke cleared away, the two shadow dragons were up, eaching missing an arm. "You mother fucker," Naturon Shenron exclaimed.

"We're gonna kill you," Naturon Porunga yelled.

They both began to yell as a huge light began to surround them. The light blinded Piccolo, but he knew what was going on.

When he was able to see again, he saw one creature. It still looked like rat, but now it was dark purple and it was a lot bigger. "Now face the wrath of Naturon Shenrunga," the rat-like creature yelled, as he began to raise his power level, causing the rocks around him to be crushed.

"Now, the real fun begins," Piccolo smirked.

* * *

well that's my chapter....it's not that long compared to most of my chapters.....but i just wanted to post.....and like yea......so i hope you like it.....and dont' forget to review....no flames please.....im open to suggestions.....so if u have any let me know.....and yea.....and don't forget to review....thnx


End file.
